


Rubble

by Sgt_Pepperony94



Series: Storms and Rubble [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Family, I think that is everyone, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mild Smut, Multi, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Romance, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 60,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Pepperony94/pseuds/Sgt_Pepperony94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A four-part AU story detailing the life of Wanda Maximoff and Steve Rogers following the Battle of Sokovia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One: Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Rubble  
> Author: Sgt. Pepperony  
> Fandom: Avengers (MCU)  
> Main Pairing: Steve/Wanda  
> Secondary Pairings: Tony/Pepper, Clint/Laura, Sam/Darcy, Pietro/Daisy  
> Rating: T  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, characters. Property of Marvel and Disney. Civil War spoilers Ch. 9 and Ch.10
> 
> Last year, I wrote Consequences as a post-AOU story. So, I am going for an AU version of this, with the (mostly depending how it goes) proper plot of Civil War and an added extra.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One: In the aftermath of the Battle of Sokovia, Clint takes a risk that may or may not pay off. In the meantime, Wanda finds herself growing closer to Steve but finds herself torn between her blossoming romance and her loyalty to her family.

_Part One: Where Do We Begin..._

* * *

 

 _I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_  
_But I will never do you wrong._  
_I've known it from the moment that we met,_  
_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

Chapter One

Clint Barton and Steve Rogers looked on in shock as the slumped and still figure of Pietro Maximoff on the ground with bullet holes throughout his body. He had sacrificed his own life in order to save the life of Clint’s and the young boy Costel. Clint knew it was a risk but he was not going to let the little punk get away that easy. He let Costel run to Steve, turned Pietro over and started doing compressions on his chest. 

"Barton what are you doing?" Steve asked. 

"He's not dying on us okay. He's walking it off remember?" 

"He's gone. There is nothing we can do." 

Clint was not going to give in that easily, “Come on you quick bastard! Breathe!” He grabbed one of his electric arrows and shocked Pietro's heart. By some divine miracle, Pietro’s pulse started albeit very weakly.  

Steve looked on in shock but immediately called for medical. They immediately loaded Pietro onto a gurney and ran him immediately to the docking boats. Steve and Clint followed. As Costel ran to his sister, Zrinka thanked them in Sokovian, “Хвала! Хвала!”

"Not a problem," Clint groaned exhaustedly and collapsed onto one of the seats. “It’s been a long day.”

Steve took a headcount over the coms and realised the other Maximoff was not there. 

"Wanda, come in. Where are you?" Steve asked desperately. They already had one person on the verge of life or death, they did not need another. 

The floating city then was shattered into pieces and a massive hole was left in what was not a massive country to begin with. There were now numerous refugees needing a home. Steve looked up for a moment to see someone flying towards them. He looked slightly relieved as it was The Vision and not another Ultron. Though he had something in his arms. To Steve's ecstatic relief it was Wanda. While Vision departed, Wanda was left sitting on the ground. She looked distraught. 

"Wanda, hey, look at me," Steve pleaded as he got down to her level. She looked up at him with tearful eyes. "It's okay. Pietro’s not dead." 

Wanda looked incredibly confused, "But I felt..." 

"Barton bought him some more time but he is going to have to get into surgery as soon as we get on the Hellicarrier okay?" 

Wanda looked up and saw the gurney. She ran to it and was faced with a horrible sight of her twin so washed out, bullet holes all over his body, and medics pumping air into him.  

"Is he...?" she whimpered. 

"Just about living. I would not hold onto much hope. He's in God's hands now," the medic told her. 

Steve held her back. She looked frightened, shaky and exhausted. Once they were on the Hellicarrier, the medics immediately ran to the med-bay. Wanda stood there watching, as though her legs were cemented to the floor. 

Steve put his arm around her. He could have said that it was going to be alright, but considering how thin the rope Pietro's life was balancing on was, inflicting false hope onto Wanda was not a good idea. 

"Do you believe in God Captain?" she asked. 

"Please call me Steve." 

"Do you though?" 

"Yeah, I do." 

Maybe for the first time in years, Steve prayed that there would be a good outcome. 

-o-

Everyone sat around the conference table, all dirty, sweaty, wounded and exhausted. Pietro was still in surgery as far as they knew and they were waiting to hear any news, good or bad. Slowly, everyone retired to the bunks exhausted. Clint went first, followed soon by Natasha and Thor. Steve and Wanda went down when Steve noted how tired she was looking. She was initially reluctant but her body was fighting against her determination to stay awake. Soon they were all gone.

All except Tony. He stood in the R&D labs, fighting the urge to tinker with something. He had really messed up this time. 

"You know, that Vision dude sounds real weird with JARVIS's voice," Rhodey commented when he came into the lab. "You okay?" 

"All this is my fault." 

"Tony, don't think like that. You did not know that Ultron would become hostile. You had good intentions." 

"That's just it: I have good intentions but somewhere along the line I mess up. Look what happened when I made all those suits. I build them to help protect Pep, and she still gets injected with Extremis." 

"Tony, Pepper is fine. She's been trying to get through to you. She just wants to hear your voice." 

Rhodey held out his phone and Tony took it. Pepper's voice might be the thing he needed to snap him out of his desire to tinker. 

"Hi honey. I'm fine honestly. Just trying not to build something." 

" _Why?_ " 

"I built a murderbot. A city blew up. A teammate is on the verge of death. I really messed up this time." 

" _I think you've done worse_." 

"Like what?" 

" _Well... There was acting like a perpetual child while you were dying instead of telling someone sooner. At least you didn’t intend to build a murderbot.”_

“Why does everyone keep telling me that?”

“ _Because it is true. Tony, I understand your intentions. It’s just when people start messing things up that it goes array.”_

Tony gave a half smirk. At least when he doubted himself that he had Pepper to tell him the truth.

-o-

Wanda was slightly woozy when Steve put a grey jumper and sweatpants on the bed. He left her alone to change and when he returned he was taken aback by how small she was under the baggy clothes. The sweatpants were barely clinging onto her hips. It was very clear in her face once her hair was tied back. Her cheekbones were very pronounced. Wanda sat on the bed and hugged her knees. It was like she was a small child. She looked exhausted, but she fought it. Steve gave her sympathetic smile and sat on the other bed. He was drained beyond belief as well. Eventually, Wanda's fight against sleep proved in vain. She lay down and fell into a deep sleep. Steve tucked her under the blankets and once he was back in his bed, he fell asleep too. He was awoken only a couple hours later when Wanda screamed. He sat up startled and found Wanda crying and sweaty. He went over to her and tried to calm her breathing down. 

"Wanda, look at me. It's okay. I'm here. You're safe." After five minutes, Wanda finally settled down but still felt her heart beating in her ears. "Nightmare?" 

Wanda nodded. Rather than bottling it up, she revealed, "When I was three, I saw a group of Serbian soldiers shoot a row of people. In my dream, I saw that row of people, only it was my parents and Pietro." 

She sniffed and wiped her nose on the sleeve of the jumper. Steve wiped her tears with his thumb. Wanda was just a child born into war; her whole life up to this point had been fear, anger, death, and destruction. It was no wonder she was so angry.

"I suppose you must hate me for causing all this. I messed with Stark's head and he built Ultron." 

Steve took a deep breath, "Anger can be very dangerous at the best of times. It's when you let it consume you that it gets catastrophic. I think you were a very angry woman that really to show what true fear was, like when you were trapped. Hate is a strong word but I far from hate you. I genuinely think you're a good person." 

"I hate myself. It was my anger that has caused Pietro to be in the position he is in now." 

Steve put his hand on her shoulder, "Do you want a hug?" Wanda nodded and allowed him to engulf her in his arms. Her ear pressed against his chest and his heartbeat soothed her. "Hating yourself won't fix anything. Trust me." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

It was morning before they got any news on Pietro's condition. The surgeon did not look optimistic when she sat them all down, "I don't really know how to explain everything. He was shot in various locations around his body and they hit major organs. They were difficult to repair. He lost a lot of blood and we had to replace his entire blood volume. Also, one of the bullets lodged into his spine, so there is the risk that if he does survive he could suffer paralysis." 

Wanda looked down and covered her face with her hands. Clint was the one who asked the question, "What chance does he have?" 

"It's small. I give it twenty percent. We have to induce a coma so his body can give itself a chance to fight. We have a helicopter coming from New York where he'll be transferred to a specialised intensive care unit in a hospital. I'll admit though that I didn't think he would survive this long. He clearly seems to be a fighter." 

She left the two and Wanda looked through the window and saw Pietro's corpse-like form lying in the bed. The various tubes and wires attached to his body made him look small and almost inhuman. A couple hours later, the medical helicopter landed and Pietro was loaded onto it. Wanda could not go with him due to the amount of medical staff needed. She had to follow with the team in the quinjet.

The trip was mostly silent. 

The rolling news kept repeating the scenes of Novi Grad falling into the sea. Steve shut it off as it was clearly distressing Wanda, as she curled up in the little bunk and tried to avert her eyes. Natasha had put some headphones on to block out the world. Clint, Tony, and Thor had taken to staring into space. 

Eventually, they landed in New York. Pepper was waiting for them and she looked more concerned than anything. It only took a few moments before she and Tony were entwined into a hug. Wanda stepped nervously from the plane and was left speechless by the view of Manhattan. It was more beautiful than she imagined. The American air was so different to Sokovian air and she untied her hair. The breeze blew through it and she took a deep breath. It was the first moment of quiet she had for days. 

Steve and Clint stood by her and looked at her. She told them, "You watch it in movies and it always seems smaller." 

"This is just Manhattan kid. You still have four other boroughs," Clint replied. 

"Across the water, there's my home borough," Steve told her pointing over to the Brooklyn Bridge.

Steve took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He led her over to Pepper and the women were formally introduced. Wanda seemed a little more reserved due to her slightly defensive nature, but Pepper looked very none threatening so she warmed up pretty quickly. 

Then Wanda was shown her room and she almost fainted. The room was like a hotel: four-post bed, large flat screen TV, dresser, walk-in wardrobe and en-suite bathroom. It was one thing to go from the streets to a reasonable home, it was another to go from the streets to a billionaire's home. 

"You okay Wanda?" Pepper asked. 

"It's just that I have never been in a place so..."

"Materialistic?" 

"Grand." 

Wanda sat on the bed and took in the softness of the fabrics and the mattress. Never had she been in a bed this soft. She lay back and sighed. Pepper smiled. Wanda appeared to be enjoying herself. Then Pepper noticed, the frown on Wanda's face. 

"What's up?" Pepper asked.

"I feel a little guilty that I am comfortable while Pietro is dying." 

"You don't have to feel this way you know." 

"He's my brother. He's one-half of me. I can't just be okay until I know he is okay. Do you understand what I am saying?" 

Pepper nodded and walked to the door, "Just don't neglect yourself. I've seen what can happen when a person begins to neglect themselves." 

Wanda's muscles felt cramped and sore, and she realised the strain her body had been through in the last few days. Pepper's words rang in her ears and Wanda decided to draw herself a hot bath. Once she worked out the controls, she added bath salts and soak to the water, stripped herself of her clothes and lowered herself into the water. Immediately the tensions released and Wanda relaxed. The feel of the water across her body was as though it was cleansing the pain she had encompassed for years. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

Before her mind could shut off, Wanda saw images of a little dark-haired girl in destruction and Wanda watching her from afar. The little girl was calling out in Sokovian, first for her mother, then her father and finally Pietro. Wanda tried calling to the girl in Sokovian but the girl did not hear her. She could not help but watch as the girl stepped on a landmine. Wanda screamed as she watched the explosion engulf the little girl. 

Wanda snapped awake and sat up sharply, causing the water to slosh around her and splash onto the floor. She panted and patted her face with the water. She looked at the water and knew as much as it could cleanse her body, it was not going to cleanse her mind. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

Wanda's state of sleep had been seriously compromised. At best, she was getting two hours sleep before the nightmares came and she woke up sweaty, tearful and shaky. Despite her best efforts, she could never get back to sleep. Everyone could see she was not sleeping. The bags and dark circles under her eyes and general sluggishness were a massive indicator. They were all worried about her, Pepper especially since she had seen where sleep deprivation can lead. One doctor's appointment landed Wanda with sleeping pills.

"You sure these are going to help me sleep?" Wanda asked when they walked out the office.

"It might help. So are you going to see your brother?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah. I'm just worried. He's not improved since we bought him here."

"You have to give it time. His body went through severe trauma."

Wanda nodded and went to the Intensive Care Unit where Pietro lay very still and the only sounds were the monitors and machines keeping him alive. The kindly nurse, who Wanda learned was called Debbie, smiled as Wanda came into the room. Debbie was checking Pietro's dressings and wounds.

"Well, good news is that he hasn't tried to crash on us all day," Debbie informed.

"The bad news?"

"The infection in his wounds are still not responding to the medication. It's worrying because he could develop sepsis. It means that his blood is poisoned and given how weak his vitals are, it could kill him. We're going to pump him with more antibiotics to clear the infection."

Wanda sat down and took Pietro's hand. It felt cold. There was still no colour in his cheeks. To Wanda, he still looked dead.

-o-

"Она вригглед из загрљаја. У свим својим годинама као полицајац, Алек никада није видео више победио дете. Злостављање у породици случајева, лекови попрсја , за негу прстени, браћу и сестре и пријатељи мртвог детета. Он је видео све, јер је први пут ушао у Глазгову полицајцима пре двадесет четири године. Дејзи само изгледао уморан од света. Више него било који од тих случајева," Wanda read in Sokovian to Pietro. She only did in the hope that he could hear her voice or else she would ramble on about how big the Avengers Tower actually was. Wanda looked over the book and sighed. She did not know why she was trying anymore. She knew that the coma was medically induced and her voice was not going to wake him up.

She put the book down and raked her fingers through her hair. She had hoped and prayed that his enhancement included rapid healing. She guessed his death had caused some damage to the way his body worked. She heard the door open and saw Clint and Natasha enter the room. Clint had a pile of bags with him.

"You're leaving?" Wanda asked.

"Got priorities kid," Clint explained handing her his phone. She saw a picture of a woman and two children. "That's Laura, Cooper, and Lila. We've got another boy on the way."

She smiled, "They're beautiful."

"I'm just checking you are going to be okay. It's been a rough week."

"Yeah. Doctor gave me some pills."

Clint presented his fist and Wanda bumped it. Natasha smirked and wished Clint and Laura well as he left. Then it was just the two women left. Wanda had felt incredibly guilty around Natasha since they arrived home. She had messed with her head and exposed a wound that had left Natasha deeply shaken. Now she was facing her worst fear and it was not a pleasant feeling.

"You know, the Red Room did not just inflict that on me. I had to kill one of the fellow girls. I was only eleven. You would have thought that would have been my worst fear but what they did to me was not out of my own choice," Natasha told her. "When I killed that girl, I was in control. When they sterilised me, I lost all control of my own autonomy and that made me feel like a monster. I tried to control it, but they knew I was being sloppy to prevent the graduation."

Wanda looked at Natasha and then looked down, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you have been avoiding me. I should be angrier with you but looking at you now makes me think that it's not worth it." Wanda looked confused. She could not tell if this was an insult or Natasha trying to build bridges. "What I am saying is anger gets you nowhere."

"Steve told me that as well. Do you want to hear why I am angry?"

"If you find it more cathartic than thralling people."

Wanda told of her youth. She told of her formative years in the Yugoslavia wars, of the death of her parents and subsequent entrapment as a result of a Stark Industries, of her time on the streets, and finally her enhancement. Natasha was shocked that Wanda was not more of a mess than she was already.

Wanda bit her lip, "I imagine you've seen worse."

"Most of the things I have seen are often caused by myself. So those nightmares you keep having, are they images of things you remember?"

"Mostly."

Natasha looked at the bottle of pills, "You know these are only a temporary measure."

"Yeah. I don't know what else to do. There are only so many books a person can read. This is the fifth I have read this week." Wanda clutched Pietro's hand. "The dream I had last night was back in the HYDRA base. I had survived but Pietro hadn't. Slowly, I started to lose my mind - because you do in a place like that - and imagine I was talking to Pietro, and finally I get lobotomised. In every dream I have had, Pietro is never there unless he's about to be killed. What does that mean?"

Wanda's tearful eyes pleaded for Natasha to answer. Natasha had a suggestion: worst fear realised.

"You are afraid of being alone," Natasha told her. "It's always been you and your brother; now that you almost lost him you realise how scared you are to be without him."

The tears flowed from Wanda's eyes and she tried to wipe them with her sleeve. Natasha offered a handkerchief and Wanda took it.

"Thanks. You know, I never asked, was there something between you and Banner?"

"A pipe dream."

Wanda needed no elaboration and left the conversation there, "So what happens next?"

"Well, you can leave the tower, set up a life in the US but under protection so you can't reveal your powers. Alternatively, you can train with us where you can learn to control your powers and be around people who know about you, as well keep your own name."

"So become an Avenger?"

"Pretty much. We're running a few tests on some potential candidates at the moment. We could try out on a later date, once your general fitness and sleep deprivation has improved."

Wanda thought about it for a moment and weighed her options up before arriving at her choice, "Okay. I'll join you."

-o-

After a week, Wanda's sleep had become less disturbed and she seemed to be more energetic. She decided to but this energy to good use and start running. Only she got as far as three streets away from the Tower before she lost her breath and collapsed against a wall. Still, she pushed herself.

"You know, we do have a gym," Steve told her when she came back into the kitchen all sweaty and puffed out. Wanda clutched her side and groaned. "You have a stitch?"

"Is that what this it? I thought I had punctured a lung," she gasped.

Steve laughed a little and gave her a glass of water, "Yeah, probably best not to try to run five k when you are not used to it."

Wanda looked at him, "Don't rub it in."

"What is this all about?"

"To get my fitness up. Need to keep up with you guys if I am going to formally join the Avengers."

Steve smiled, "Well, best get started then."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

In the weeks since Wanda had begun her training, she had noticed the significant amount of strength and stamina she was gaining. When she started, she could do three laps around the park but take her a good four minutes to do a full lap. The funny thing was that Wanda was the one that was pushing herself rather than Steve pushing her. He just listened to what she wanted to do and observed her. In the park, Wanda was running the third lap while Steve was timing her. He was staring at the stopwatch when he was pulled out of his trance by a familiar voice.

"Why don't you make out with the thing?" Steve turned his head and saw Sam Wilson strutting over to him. "How are you doing dude?"

"Not bad. Training a potential new recruit."

"Ah. Where is the guy?"

At that moment, Wanda ground to a halt and bent over to catch her breath.

"Two point five minutes per lap," Steve told her when he stopped the watch. "You okay?"

"Great," Wanda said taking a gulp of water.

"By the way, this is Sam Wilson. Sam, this is Wanda Maximoff, our trainee."

"Not a dude then," Sam commented as he and Wanda shook hands. "So what abilities do you possess?"

"Um… telekinesis, levitation, energy balls, mental manipulation and telepathy," Wanda replied, hoping that covered the range of her powers.

"I have wings that make me fly. They're robotic."

Wanda smiled. She had really let her guard down since arriving in New York. After her talk with Natasha, she made amends with everyone one at a time. Thor had accepted her apology. Tony had taken a lot of time to forgive her, which Wanda understood. Since Pietro was still comatose, she found that talking to someone who would respond was actually kind of nice.

The three returned to the Tower, where Steve took Wanda straight to the training room where he had set up some targets. Wanda looked very confused, but Steve explained to her, "It's nothing to do with the way you shoot, it's that the way you defend yourself whilst shooting. You leave yourself open to an attack."

"Fair enough," Wanda said. "Let's do this."

Steve held her hips and guided her. He turned her body away from the target, moved her left arm across her chest and extended her right arm. Gently, he turned her head towards the target and moved back to allow her to shoot. Wanda in the meantime felt goosebumps and a shiver going down her spine as Steve put his hands on her body and his warm breath hit here ear. Wanda shot the red blast from her hand and she breathed. She smiled when she hit the target.

-o-

After a shower, Wanda joined the group for the weekly takeaway fest. Tonight was Chinese and Wanda immediately went straight for the duck chow mein. Joining the group was Jane and Darcy, having flown in from England before Thor goes back to Asgard. Wanda glanced over at Sam and Darcy, and she was almost certain that the pair were flirting with one another.

"So, there is a reason why I have decided that dinner was on me tonight," Tony announced standing up. "I have decided to utilise one of the abandoned Stark Industries warehouses and turn it into a training base for the Avengers."

"What's wrong with here?" Natasha asked.

"I thought with the new recruits that we're going to need a bigger space for training and scientific research. Selving and Helen are on board. Hill thinks it could be a good idea. Anyone have any protests?"

Everyone shook their head. After dinner, Wanda joined Steve outside on the balcony as he looked over the plans for the new facility.

"I'm surprised you agreed with Tony," she said.

"It's not the worst idea in the world. We could do with more space."

"You know he is not going to stop bragging that you agreed with him?"

"I can take it." Steve looked at her with a small smile. "So, you think you're ready for the test?"

"Do you think I am?"

"You push yourself, you listen, and you're smart and intuitive. I think you can walk it."

"But you can't be my examiner can you?"

"No. Neither can I tell you."

"Damn it."

"You'll be fine."

Wanda smiled nervously. She really hoped all this effort would pay off.

-o-

Two days later, Wanda was in a room with a psychologist. Wanda was not aware of who was evaluating her as they were on the other side of a two-way mirror. Wanda sat calmly as she and the psychologist played a game of word association.

"Sky," the psychologist began.

"Bird," Wanda replied.

"Bow."

"Arrow."

"Heart."

"Soul."

"Sun."

"Moon."

"Ice."

"Fire."

"Brother."

Wanda paused a second but came to a quick answer, "Family."

Secondly, she had to use her intuition to work out a path across some squares that if she took the wrong step they would set off an alarm. Wanda took a deep breath and let her mind see where the wrong steps were. With the images of red squares in her head, she proceeded to walk across the black squares. It probably was cheating but if her intuition was to use her powers then it was better than setting the alarms off and failing.

The final test was to show her abilities and what she had learned. When confronted with targets, Wanda turned her body away, covered her chest with her left arm, extended her right arm and turned her head to the target. She hit the targets dead centre.

Afterward, Wanda waited patiently for her results. She thought back to the final test and realised that the only reason she got the position right was because she imagined Steve's hands guiding her the way he had done while training. She still felt that shiver on her spine.

"Wanda?" Steve asked. Wanda's heart pounded as she stood to receive her results. "You passed. You're an Avenger."

Wanda breathed a sigh of relief and immediately hugged Steve. "Thank you," she laughed.

"Hey, it was all you."

Wanda pulled out the hug and looked directly at Steve. He looked back at her with a small smile on her face. Wanda looked at his lips but before she makes a move, her phone rang. She immediately answered as it was the hospital. After a moment, she put the phone down. "They're going to take Pietro off sedation."

-o-

Steve immediately drove her to the hospital. The doctor explained that it could take a while for Pietro to regain consciousness. Wanda looked apprehensive. Steve put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she asked, "Do you really think he is ready?"

"We took him off the ventilator a couple days ago and he has not coded, his infections have gone and his organs seem to be functioning well," the doctor answered. "It's better now than never."

Wanda nodded. She clutched Steve's hand as the doctor lowered the sedation. Slowly but surely, Pietro's eyelids fluttered open. Wanda gulped and took Pietro's hand. He looked at her with glassy green eyes that looked confused.

"Hi Pietro," she said with tearful eyes. "It's me, Wanda."

"Wanda…" he groaned. Wanda smiled and kissed his forehead.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Wanda had not been able to get to sleep for the last couple weeks. Even though the weight on her shoulders had been lifted, having become an Avenger and Pietro waking up from his coma, she still felt as though she could not rest. Steve had gone on a mission and Wanda could not help but worry about him. Every time she thought about him, her stomach felt like it had butterflies flying about in it. Aside from her brother home, all Wanda wanted was to be in the warmth of Steve's arms.

She remembered the moment she was introduced to her other teammates. She had been relieved that it was at least people she knew. Sam, Rhodey and The Vision. Then she found she had a new suit. It was not the most comfortable thing and she questioned Natasha how long it takes to get used to leather. The whole introduction of the new Avengers had been pretty good for Wanda as it lifted a worry that she would have to get to know new people.

Still, even with her new-found friends, Steve was the person she wanted the most.

With her attempts at sleep seemingly futile, she decided to go to the kitchen to get a drink. Only she got a surprise when she found Steve raiding the cupboards. "Steve?" she whispered. "What are you doing back?"

"Mission turned out to be a dud," he answered grabbing a box of easy mac'n'cheese. "Hungry?"

Wanda nodded. Within a few moments, Steve had made up two bowls of the processed stuff and they moved to the living room to eat it. Wanda was not too fond of the taste of the synthetic cheese but finished the pasta dish.

"Did you see Pietro today?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. He is a bit frustrated. He has been trying to retrain his brain. He can just about straighten his fingers." Wanda rubbed her eyes, both out of tiredness and to stop a tear from weeping. "It's just difficult to see him struggle."

"Has he considered physical therapy?"

"Yes. However, they really doubt he could ever walk again so he finds it pointless."

She looked down. Steve cupped her face and she looked up at him with sad green eyes. Wanda dug into the pocket of her dressing gown and pulled out a small photo. Steve looked at the photo and saw two small children being held by two adults. He looked at the photo and observed the similarities between the woman in the photo and Wanda.

"These are your parents?"

"Yes. Pietro and I were about two in that photo. I don't remember where the photo was taken or why it was taken. It's the only picture we have."

"I have the same problem." Steve went over to the small bookcase and pulled out a small photo album. "Howard had kept possession of this after I froze. Tony found it among all the boxes and thought it was better with me."

He handed her the well-worn album and Wanda opened the cover to show a wedding photo. Wanda just about realised who the two people were. "Your parents?"

"Yes. That was when they lived in Ireland. They came over here just before the First World War." Wanda turned a few pages and found Steve's mother holding a baby. There was no sign of his father in the photograph. "Dad died before I was born. Mustard gas in the trenches. So it was just Ma and me until she died." Wanda turned the page where there were two young boys. The dark-haired boy was a lot taller than the blonde. "Oh, there was Bucky, my best friend. He was always there. We even fought together."

Wanda got to photographs of Steve after he was given his serum and she had to admit seeing little Steve was a massive difference. The last photograph was of Steve, Bucky, a woman and a man who Wanda guessed was Howard Stark. The apple did not fall far from the tree.

"Who is the woman?" she asked.

"Peggy."

There was a tinge of sadness and regret in his voice. The vision Wanda subjected him too was playing in his mind. "You were in love with her?"

Steve nodded, "She was the first woman not to treat me like I was invisible. Obviously, war makes you grow close to people you would not think you would."

"Is she..."

"Not yet. She's very old and sick. Every time I see her it's the same because she forgets that I have come out the ice. Her lucid moments are getting rarer."

Wanda closed the album and put it aside. She put a comforting hand on his. She decided to turn the table on herself. "I miss my parents. I miss the way my mom sang while making bread. I miss the way my father always smelt of pipe tobacco. He loved us so much. He used to sit me on his lap and tell me stories of Gods in Greece, Rome, Egypt, and India. I always loved it when he told me the story of the Ramayana. He was very into mythology. He was a carpenter and he used to make toys for Pietro and me. For our sixth birthday he had made a car for Pietro and a doll for me and I loved that doll."

"What about your mom?"

"She was very protective over me. I think there must have been some complications when I was born, but there was some stuff that probably accelerated it. When I was five my appendix ruptured and I nearly died. I was in the hospital for the best part of a month. Mom just would not stop fussing; neither did Pietro to be honest. But I loved her. There is not a day where I don't miss her fussing over me."

She sniffed a bit and Steve pressed his lips to her forehead. It was very gentle and Wanda could tell he needed a shave but it was a nice feeling. Just the amount of tenderness that went into it was setting the butterflies in her stomach to travel around her whole body.

-o-

Pietro was sulking when Wanda arrived the next afternoon. The frustration was really getting to him by the looks of it. It was not helped by the fact he could not really eat unless he was spoon-fed by a nurse.

"I hate this. Can they not just put a tube into me?" he complained.

"You sure that is what you want to do? It is another surgery," Wanda pointed out.

"At least I could eat by myself. You know how undignified it is not being able to feed yourself as an adult?"

"Come on. You nearly have function back in your hands soon enough. We can keep trying. Okay, try to flex your fingers." Pietro lifted his hand and slowly bent his fingers. He just about closed his fist but struggled to straighten them again. After he got them straight, he sighed and put his arm down. "That was good."

"Yeah, right."

"Can you try the other hand?" His other hand struggled a little less. He still sighed in frustration. "What is it Pietro?"

"You know how slow time is when you are stuck in the same place with my abilities? Very. A day feels like three months in this place with only really the nurses to talk to."

"They said you might be able to come home soon."

"By home you mean the Avengers Tower."

"It's still home. It is the best we have at the moment." She pushed his hair from his eyes and smiled. He needed a haircut. "I love you Pietro."

Pietro did not respond but turned his head to look at the window.

-o-

Wanda had to go to the gym and shoot a couple hex balls at targets. She was worried that Pietro was losing faith and becoming depressed. Being surrounded by the same walls for twenty-four hours a day is enough to drive anyone insane. She knew that. However, she really wanted Pietro to try to help himself.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Steve asked as he approached her.

"It's Pietro. He's just defeated. He just does not look as though he thinks he will ever get out the hospital. He's going crazy in there. I just feel a bit useless. I can't help him."

She stopped throwing energy balls and turned to face Steve. She gulped. Steve was shirtless and sweaty as though he had just been working out. She had heard gossip from Darcy about Steve's physique but seeing it in the flesh had completely stunned her. She had never lusted over a guy, even those who were just as physically appealing, but Steve seemed to send her into a trance.

"Do you think you can help him?"

Wanda snapped out her daze and looked at Steve's face. "I think so. I just don't know how. Do you have any ideas?"

"I think I might have an idea."

-o-

Steve and Wanda went to the hospital the next morning where they found Pietro sleeping. It was rather early and Wanda gently woke him up. His eyes fluttered open and he looked confused, "Wanda? What are you doing?"

"We have a surprise for you," Wanda replied.

Steve put the wheelchair by the bed and they helped Pietro into the chair. Wanda wrapped the blanket around her twin and Steve started to push the wheelchair out of the room. Wanda clutched Pietro's hand.

"Where are we going?" Pietro asked.

They reached the elevator and before they knew it, they were on the roof looking at the sunrise. For Pietro this was the first bit of fresh air that he had for weeks. It was the first sight he had other than the hospital walls. Wanda smiled and squeezed his hand. Pietro managed to squeeze back. She looked back at Steve and mouthed, "Thank you."


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Late one night, Steve found Wanda asleep on one of the sofas with a book resting on her chest. There was something rather adorable about the way she was sleeping. She had her mouth slightly open and occasionally she would crinkle her forehead. Steve grabbed a blanket and gently put it over Wanda. He took her book, folded the corner of the page and put it on the coffee table. Wanda shifted so she was lying on her side. Steve pushed a bit of hair out of her face. It was just little stuff like this that made Steve's heart squeeze. Wanda's eyes then fluttered open and she looked at him.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"You fell asleep. It's alright. I saved your page."

"Thanks." Wanda sat up and looked closely at Steve. "I was trying to blow up some balloons for tomorrow and I got exhausted."

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?"

"I imagine Pietro won't want a fuss but he's getting a fuss anyway."

"You ensuring that?"

"Absolutely." Wanda giggled. "You know I never really thanked you for all you have done in the last couple months."

"It doesn't matter."

"It should matter because I do not know how I would have coped with everything had you not been there."

They looked at one another and Wanda leaned in. Steve met her half way and their lips met. It was so soft, neither could really feel it until they pressed their lips firmer against one another's. Wanda shuffled closer and put her hand on his face. Steve put his hand on her waist. Wanda stroked his lips with her tongue and Steve allowed her access to his mouth. Her hand moved behind his head and their tongues melded together. Wanda moaned as she tasted faint traces of mint and chocolate on his tongue. His full lips were slightly chapped but not enough to cause a rough sensation against her lips.

There was a fire in her stomach and Wanda clutched his shirt in her hand. All of a sudden, Wanda pulled out of the kiss and breathed heavily. They looked at one another and Steve looked at her with such confusion. She bit her lip and rest her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I should not have done that."

"You okay?"

She could not quite tell if Steve looked as though he was hurt or concerned.

"I'm sorry. I should never have let it get this far," she said. She grabbed her book and walked away. Before she got to the elevator, she looked back at Steve. Now he looked hurt.

-o-

The next morning was incredibly awkward. Tony was rambling about something while Steve and Wanda just remained silent and ate their breakfast. Wanda had barely eaten any of her toast and had been looking down at her plate in an attempt to avoid eye contact with Steve. Tony had barely noticed the tension as he poured another coffee. Pepper had noticed. She was just about to ask when someone who was way too cheerful for the time of the day declared his arrival.

"Alas don't threat. Hawkeye has arrived," Clint said as he walked into the kitchen holding a baby, a bag and followed closely by a small girl. Lila immediately went to Steve, who gladly welcomed the distraction. Laura and Cooper came a couple seconds later. Everyone exchanged their greetings. Clint turned to Wanda, "How are you doing kid?"

"Not bad," she answered quietly.

She looked over at Steve making conversation with Lila. Cooper and Tony were talking about robots while Pepper was enamoured with Nathaniel. Wanda would not be surprised if the first words to Tony would be, "I want one." She kind of wanted to see how he would react.

After breakfast, Wanda went to the balcony to set up the decorations for the party. She was happy that she could have the alone time to think about what happened the night before. Wanda liked Steve. She really, really liked Steve. She meant what she had said to him last night, but there was that voice in the back of her head that was telling her that kissing Steve was not the right thing to do. Yet there was another, more dominant, part of her brain that told her that she was being an idiot, go to Steve and ravish the man until he could barely speak.

"I know it is not my place but you could cut the tension in that kitchen with a knife," Pepper commented.

"I don't know what you mean," Wanda lied.

"You and Steve. So… What happened?"

"It's nothing." Pepper raised her eyebrow. "It's my fault. Last night, Steve and I kissed, and I pulled away without really explaining. I think I really hurt him."

"Why did you pull away?"

"I thought that if I pursued whatever feelings I have for Steve, then I would be neglecting what Pietro needs. Even though he is confident coming home, he needs a lot of help."

Pepper shook her head, "You remember what I said about not neglecting yourself?"

"It's not neglecting if it's putting someone else before yourself. That's selflessness."

"Have you told Steve this?"

"No."

"Even if I don't quite get your reasoning, you should at least tell Steve because he might understand."

Wanda looked at Pepper, knowing that the older woman was right.

-o-

"So this is home now?" Pietro asked as Wanda and Natasha helped him out the car. He was still confined to a wheelchair but had accepted that he was more than likely never going to walk again

"For now," Wanda replied.

"Luckily the halls and doors are pretty wide so we can get you around," Natasha told him.

In the elevator, Natasha noted that Wanda looked a little distant and away with her thoughts. She could tell these thoughts were not happy. "You okay?"

"Yes. Perfectly fine."

The lift opened to the lounge and as Wanda wheeled her twin to the balcony, everyone got into position to surprise their comrade.

"For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, which nobody can deny!" everyone sang.

Pietro rolled his eyes in amusement and joined the group as they all welcomed him home. Wanda and Steve glanced at one another for a moment before quickly averting their eyes. Natasha noticed this and tried to get a sense of what happened between the two. Before she could Clint tapped a glass to announce he was going to make a speech.

"Right, so I think I might make the first speech. If it weren't for Pietro Maximoff, I would not be standing here now, nor would I have seen the birth of my son. Which is why I felt it was fitting to include his name. Nathaniel Pietro Barton, named after the two bravest people I know," Clint said. "To Pietro."

"To Pietro."

While Pietro engaged in conversations with the rest of the team, Steve had gone to the other side of the balcony. Natasha followed him.

"So there is a girl at work who seems rather nice. Blonde, all-American, smart. Might just be your thing," she told him. "Or there is a dark-haired, Eastern European who is actually a genuinely good person once you get to know her."

"You noticed huh."

"Kind of hard to miss. You both look like two puppies pining for one another."

"I don't get it. She was telling me that she could not have gotten through the last couple of months without me and then she suddenly freaks out after a kiss."

"You that bad a kisser?"

"This isn't funny Natasha."

"Sorry. I don't know what to tell you. I'm good at reading people, and I can sense Wanda has regrets about last night, but not for the reasons you think. However, I am not psychic so I really don't know what she is thinking." Steve looked at her moment and then looked back out at the New York skyline. "You're in love with her."

Steve did not answer and Natasha left him alone. He stood there a while longer before returning to the party. Wanda decided to bite the bullet. "Can we talk?" she asked. He nodded and they went inside to get some privacy. "What happened last night, I am genuinely sorry. I really should have explained why I freaked out. I meant what I said. I don't know how I would have coped without you."

"I'm just confused about what happened."

"I felt as though I was being selfish because I was happy while Pietro still has a long way to go. He doesn't really have anyone like you to support him, except me. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Steve put his hands in his pockets, "I think so."

"I do think it is selfish that I should expect you to wait for me. It could take years and there are women who would be lucky to have you as a husband. More than I deserve. I love you, but you deserve someone who can give you the time."

Steve moved closer and pushed her hair out her face. He softly kissed her. Wanda kissed him back and when Steve pulled away she clutched his shirt in her fist.

"I love you Wanda, and I think you are doing the right thing," he whispered. Wanda let him go and Steve went back on the balcony. Wanda stood there before going to sit by the wall. She wrapped her arms around her knees and tried not to cry.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Wanda had not been particularly religious since she was ten. Yet she found herself standing in front of a church and debating whether to go in. Her parents had been religious and had said that God had funny ways of testing faith. She had been baptised as Serbian Orthodox. Yet after her parents died, Wanda's faith had been shattered because if God thought it was funny to take her parents then he or she had a cruel sense of humour. So much for omnibenevolence.

Wanda took a deep breath and walked into the building. She walked to the front and sat down. She looked at the cross and sighed, "God, tell me I am doing the right thing. I am not putting myself before my needier brother. I'm happy that have him home but I feel empty. And with that, I feel guilty for that because I know why. I'm in love with a kind and generous man who loves me back. I want to be with him but I can't just lose focus on Pietro when he has a long way to go."

"I say that you can have both. You can still look after your brother and pursue your feelings for this man," the Father said sitting beside her.

"I just don't want a situation where I end up neglecting one for the other."

"Well, I can understand your reasoning, but my dear, you are unhappy."

"Not all decisions are meant to make you happy. I nearly lost my brother and he doesn't really have anyone but me."

"It's not easy to fall out of love. Before I was ordained, I loved this man. However, I had a harder choice: God or this man. I chose God because I thought it was the right choice."

"Was it?"

"Well, I always have this feeling of what could have been."

Wanda nodded and looked at the cross. Maybe this was a sign from God that her happiness should not be compromised for someone else's.

-o-

Later, back at the Tower, Wanda found Pietro and Clint engaged in some sort of competition. There was a target set up at the other end of the balcony while Clint prepared to shoot and arrow and Pietro prepared to roll his wheelchair.

"What's going on?" Wanda asked.

"Clint bet that Pietro was not faster than his arrow," Laura answered.

Wanda rolled her eyes as she watched Clint release the arrow and Pietro zoom towards the target. Pietro just about won the race. He lifted his arms as he declared victory despite his disability. Wanda clapped her hands rather unenthusiastically. "Is this really a wise way to spend your time?" she asked.

"As opposed to?" Pietro asked.

"I don't know." Wanda looked down at her feet and Clint and Laura made a quiet but mutual decision to leave the twins alone. "I guess you could have gone to a physical therapist to see if you can get you walking again."

"I think you need to accept that I am not going to walk again." Wanda sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I'm worried about you Wanda."

"You always worry about me."

"You are so unhappy. You put on a brave face yet you look so distant."

"It's nothing Pietro." She looked up at him. "Okay, I'm not. I'm in love with Steve, and I rejected him because I didn't want you to feel neglected as a result of me pursuing my own happiness."

Pietro rolled toward her and lifted himself out the chair to sit beside his sister. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Does he love you back?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Is he good to you? Will he treat you well?"

"Yes."

"Then I say you go to him, tell him you're an idiot and that you want to be with him."

Wanda looked at her brother as though he had lost his mind, "You serious?"

"Yes. You should not have to compromise. I'm not forcing you to choose. I would rather see you happy."

Pietro kissed her on the forehead and Wanda nodded. She had to find Steve.

-o-

It was dark before Steve arrived back the Tower. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Only when he switched the light on, he jumped at the sight of Wanda curled up asleep on his bed. Part of him did not want to wake her up, but clearly she was here to speak to him.

"Wanda?" he asked softly as he shook her awake. Her eyelids fluttered awake and she sat up sharply.

"Sorry. I was waiting for you to come home. I must have fallen asleep."

"Clearly." Steve sat down on the bed and looked her in the eye. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. I just really think you and I need to talk."

"About?"

"You and me. Pietro told me that I should not compromise my happiness for his sake. Seeing me happy is what would make him happy. I suppose being stuck in the same place for weeks can make a person notice a lot of things."

"So…"

"I really want to be with you. I'm truly sorry for giving you mixed signals. It was wrong of me because you deserve better, and if you can never forgive me then I will understand."

Steve pushed her tousled hair from her face and sighed, "You are a hard woman to read Wanda Maximoff, but I love you."

He smiled at her and Wanda grinned back. Steve leaned down to kiss her. Wanda reciprocated gladly. Her fingers threaded through his hair and she pressed her body closer to his. Steve's hands caressed her back and clutched the material of her dress. Wanda pulled out the kiss for a moment and removed her dress.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. She kissed him again and they both fell onto the bed.

-o-

Wanda was the first to wake the next morning. She rolled over to face Steve and smiled. Steve looked so peaceful in his sleep and she gently traced her finger over his nose and lips. The night before had been pretty magical. She could still faintly feel it between her thighs, and she could still feel the ghosts of his lips and fingers on her skin. The way they had clung to one another and caressed every fibre of each other's flesh. Their hot breaths mingling and panted onto each other's skin.

It was slightly painful between her thighs. She had yelped slightly when she slid down his thick member which alarmed Steve. After a minute or so of adjusting to the feeling, they carried on. It was like flying. Steve had come first and Wanda did not think she had seen anything as beautiful as Steve's glazed blue eyes. Wanda followed not long after, gasping and whispering in Sokovian.

She looked over Steve trying to find some sort of flaw with his body. She found what looked to be a scar under his eye, and another on his stomach. Another on his side and one on his leg. The man got into a lot of scrapes by the look of it. Slowly, Steve woke up and Wanda's heart clenched at the sight of unfocused blue eyes. He blinked a couple times and shuffled closer to her.

"Morning," he whispered. It was still early and people were still sleeping. Wanda quite liked the clandestine nature of this moment. They probably would not get a moment like this for the rest of the day.

"Morning," she replied. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Best night of sleep since I arrived here." She shuffled closer so her milky skin was pressed up against his copper-like skin. She kissed him softly and traced the scar on his waist with her finger. "How did you get this?"

"Some HYDRA goon stabbed me back in the forties."

"And this one on your leg?"

"Shrapnel got caught."

She looked at the two fresh ones on his stomach and eye socket. They looked to have occurred at the same time, "And these?"

"Bucky shot me then punched me in the face multiple times. He was heavily brainwashed."

There was a pause between them.

"You'll find him," she told him.

"Hopefully."

Steve looked over her body and found several scars. The angriest was a jagged scar that was on her waist. "That was when I had my appendix removed. It had ruptured so the doctor - who later turned out to be an intern - just cut like there was no tomorrow." She exposed her thigh to him. "These are the shrapnel from that missile that blew up my home."

Steve leaned down and kissed the appendectomy scar, and then the scars on her thigh. Wanda giggled and stroked his hair. Steve shuffled up and kissed her on the lips. Steve moaned at the taste of her lips and Wanda cupped his face.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

_End of Part One_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Civil War spoilers start next chapter.


	8. Part Two: Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two: With plans for the Avengers to become government controlled, the group find themselves immensely disagreeing among themselves, and the aftermath means that Steve and Wanda face an uncertain future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mild Civil War Spoilers but it's based on stuff that we already knew before the film.

_Part Two_   


_Let's take it right back to where we used to go_  
_But we never look back, no we only look forward_  
_To all the new pain and violence that we blame_  
_No we never look back, no we only look forward_

Chapter One

"You know we have not actually been on a date," Wanda told Steve one afternoon while reclining in bed. Steve was pressing kisses on her bare stomach and he looked up at her with curious eyes. "I'm just thinking that we've not really had much time together other than in bed. We should go out, just the two of us."

"I'd like that," Steve said as he kissed her neck. Wanda moaned slightly and drifted into bliss as Steve kissed her.

The next evening, Steve had put on a nice blue shirt and dark jeans while Wanda had dressed in a red sundress that had been bought for this sort of occasion. Neither had an idea about what the other had planned but they agreed that they were going to wing it.

"So we could eat or see a movie or just walk and talk. What do you want to do?" Steve asked as he took her hand.

"There is a movie on in Central Park. Don't know what it is but it sounds like fun."

"You know that sounds like a good idea."

He wrapped his arm around her. When they arrived at the park, Steve bought a blanket and they settled in a spot not too far from the screen. Wanda put her legs on his thighs and Steve stroked his hand along her shinbone.

"What do you want in life Steve?" Wanda asked.

"Well, it's complicated. Not too long ago I had accepted what I wanted before I was frozen was never going to happen. Now that I have you, I'm starting to think that it will happen."

"Let me guess: marriage, kids, and the white-picket fence?"

"Maybe not the fence but certainly the marriage and kids."

"How many?"

"Three."

"I want three too. What would we do about the team?"

"Dunno. Reach the hurdle when we get to it."

"We would have to plan for it."

"True, and we would have to be a hundred percent on it." Wanda looked at him and curled closer to him. As the film started, the food stands opened. "You fancy some Chinese?"

"Hmm, yes."

Steve went to grab the food and Wanda could not help but feel blessed to have a man like Steve in her life.

On the other hand, the man had dumb ideas. The Chinese food had given Wanda food poisoning and she had spent two days throwing up. She was also feverish and Steve considered taking her to the hospital in case she became dehydrated. By the third day, the vomiting had passed but she was still rather feverish.

"Whose idea was it to get contaminated street food?" Wanda muttered as she lay down. She was shivering and sweaty, despite the fact she was wearing Steve's vest and boxers.

"Sorry," Steve replied lying beside her. He pushed aside a hair from her clammy forehead. "If it is any consolation, you still look beautiful."

"Shut up. I look like crap."

Steve smiled, "I love you."

"Love you too. Now let me sleep."

Wanda rolled over and soon fell asleep. Steve in the meantime grabbed his sketchbook and began to draw. In his head, he pictured various rooms of a house and drew the image onto the paper. Maybe they were thinking too far into the future. They talked about children the other night, which as much as Steve would love one, he thought that it would be too soon to start a family. Designing a house for them was probably less premature, but probably still too early.

By the time Wanda had woken up three hours later, Steve had designed the living room and kitchen. Wanda woke up and found Steve was not beside her, replaced by his sketchbook. Curious, Wanda opened the book. First, there was a sketch of herself and Wanda smiled. Finally, she got to the living room and she furrowed her brow.

"Steve?"

"Yes?" he replied from the bathroom.

"What is with the house drawings?"

Steve emerged from the en-suite with just a towel around his waist. He sat down next to her and explained, "I was just picturing something and I had to draw it. I'm not saying that will be our house but it looked a nice image."

"It does. Does it exist?"

"Doubt it. I think it could exist, though if we wanted."

"You would build a house for you and me?"

"Well, we still have Pietro to consider. We could have a downstairs bedroom and bathroom for him." Wanda smiled. "So what do you think?"

"I think we should go for it."

Steve smiled and kissed her on the forehead. He spent the rest of the night discussing what the little details of their home was going to be while Wanda smiled and laughed.

-o-

Steve decided that today was as good a day to see Peggy. The sun was out and it was perfect for a stroll around the gardens. Only when he arrived at the nursing home, the nurse had to pull him aside. "Ms Carter's heart has gotten weaker over the last few weeks. The doctor says she is going into heart failure. I'm sorry, but Peggy might not have long to live."

Steve took a deep breath and looked over at Peggy's weak form lying in the bed. She really looked as though she was on death's door. "Can I at least take her outside for some air? Nothing strenuous."

"Sure. Just for an hour. She needs rest."

Peggy was helped into her chair after Steve went through another round of Peggy exclaiming that he was alive and Steve having to explain he had been around for a while. She then chastised him for not seeing her sooner.

"I did Peg. The first thing I did was see you," he said as he pushed her through the garden.

"Oh. I forgot again didn't I?"

"It's okay. You can't help it. The nurses treating you okay?"

"Very well. So what have you been doing?"

"Fighting aliens, HYDRA, and . All in a day's work."

"There is something different about you. You have an air of happiness about you that wasn't there before."

"It's nothing Peggy."

"Do you have a new woman? You look like you have a new woman in your life."

Steve laughed but nodded, "I do actually."

"I thought so. What is her name?"

"Wanda." Steve got out his phone and showed Peggy a photo of Wanda and Steve. "She's one of the Avengers."

"She's got such a pretty face."

Steve smiled and commented, "She's pretty great."

"I'm glad you are moving on Steve. I've lived my life to the full. Now you should too."

Steve nodded as they stopped beside the pond and added, "I'm planning on building a house. Living the dream."

"Can I see?" Steve showed her the photos he had taken of his sketchbook. "It looks beautiful."

"It will take some planning. Need to find a plot and get permission."

"With your face and charm, it will be difficult to say no."

"There you are. The nurse said you were out here," a blonde woman said approaching the two. Steve raised his eyebrows a bit. The woman was the S.H.I.E.L.D agent who Fury had sent to spy on Steve not too long ago.

"Sharon," Peggy exclaimed. "Oh dear, how are you?"

"Not too bad Aunt Peggy," Sharon said bending down to kiss Peggy on the cheek. She straightened up when she saw Steve. "Captain."

"Agent," Steve replied.

"You've met?" Peggy asked.

"We saw each other around The Triskelion, when it existed," Sharon explained, lying slightly.

Peggy declared she was tired and Steve helped her back to her room and allowed Peggy and Sharon to talk. He waited outside since he actually wanted to talk to Sharon. After half hour, Sharon emerged from the bedroom. Sharon gave a small smile, "You didn't have to wait you know."

"I did not know you were related to Peggy," Steve said. He did not sound too happy about it.

"I don't usually advertise that I am a relative of one of the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D. People tend to treat you differently."

"I get that. So, I heard you got a job at the CIA."

"Yeah. It's not easy given my previous job history. People tend to treat you differently when you were associated with a 'terrorist organisation'."

"So, other than the new job, how has life been?"

"Not too bad. I have a boyfriend. Jack. He's a strategist."

"Good for you." Steve smiled. "I have a girlfriend. Wanda. She's one of the team."

"Good. Sounds like S.H.I.E.L.D collapsing did us both some good. Though I do have to apologise for turning you down while I was 'Kate'. I have my reasons, though. It would be really weird given who my aunt is."

Steve laughed, "Yeah, it would have. Well, it was good to see you. Maybe I'll see you soon."

"Hopefully under better circumstances. She's been sick for a while but the idea of her not being around does not seem right."

"If you want someone to talk to…"

"No, it's fine. I've been doing this a long time. Besides, Jack is quite a good ear."

"Okay. Good to see you, Sharon." Steve held out his hand and Sharon shook it.

"It's good to see you too Steve."

-o-

Steve smiled as he watched Wanda attempt to make a dessert for Thanksgiving dinner. It would be her first ever Thanksgiving and the first holiday she had celebrated in over ten years. He kissed the side of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. Wanda giggled but playfully shoved him away.

"I'm trying to cook," she said.

"I know. You taste so good though." He pressed a few more kisses against her skin and let her go slightly. "So, how are you feeling about today?"

Wanda turned around and recited, "One, I am happy that I am with people who I like. Two, I'm still confused as to why you Americans celebrate a holiday which resulted in a group of people being slaughtered. Three, I have the most amazing man as my boyfriend." Steve leaned in and kissed her. Wanda wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. "You're my first love you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have never felt like this about any man before and I am glad it is you, especially after all we have been through, and I am thankful for that."

Steve kissed her forehead. Wanda was glowing with happiness. Before they could kiss again, they were interrupted by Sam and Darcy bursting into the kitchen and giggling.

The four looked at one another, with Sam and Darcy looking slightly awkward around one another.

"So, how is the dessert coming along?" Sam asked.

"It's coming along," Wanda replied breaking apart slightly from Steve.

"Good because I am ravenous," Darcy exclaimed.

"We should leave them to it," Sam said gently leading Darcy away from the kitchen.

Steve and Wanda looked another confused.

"Are they?" Wanda asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking yes."

"You want to make a bet?"

"Ten bucks says that by next Thanksgiving they'll announce they are a couple."

"Done."

-o-

Christmas came around the corner so quickly that Wanda had barely had time to take her breath, and it only got worse. Steve was shot in the leg while Christmas shopping. He was in a jewellery store when a robber came in. Steve attempted to apprehend the robber himself, only the robber, who looked about seventeen, panicked and pulled the trigger.

Upon getting a call, Wanda came running to the emergency room. She panted as she ran to the triage desk, her heart raced so much she could hear the beat in her ears and she gasped, "Steven Rogers. Where is he?"

"You a relative?" the nurse asked.

"I'm his girlfriend." The nurse pointed over to a bed in the corner where a resident was trying to remove the bullet from Steve's leg. Wanda ran over and kissed Steve hard on the lips. "Oh my God. I was so worried about you."

"It's fine," Steve groaned as the resident pulled out the bullet.

"There we go, Mr Rogers. No damage I can see. We'll just clean it up and stitch it up," the resident said. She was way too chipper.

"That's going to leave a scar." He looked at Wanda, who didn't look too impressed. "I'm okay. I'm used to being shot."

"That worries me a little."

"I would be surprised if you didn't." He cupped her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I'm going to be fine Doll."

"Doll?"

"Sweetie, baby, sugar-munchkin? Take your pick."

Wanda smiled, "Doll is fine." She kissed him softly and squeezed his hand.

"Mr Rogers," someone said coming up to him. It was a paramedic. "I have the bag you dropped."

She rested the paper bag on the bed. Wanda looked at it curiously. Steve remembered what he had bought. "You can look if you want," Steve said.

"If it's meant to be a Christmas present then it can wait," Wanda told him.

"Well, you sort of know what it's going to be."

"Point taken." She looked in the bag and Wanda pulled out a long velvet box. She opened it to reveal a gold heart-shaped pendant necklace. There was a decent sized ruby in one of the curves. "Steve..." She smiled brightly. "It's beautiful."

-o-

"Steve... Where are you taking me?" Wanda asked giggling as Steve covered her eyes and led her somewhere. The ground beneath her felt like hardwood which confused her.

"Bear with me a second. Okay just take a big step here." Wanda took a massive step. The weight of Steve's strong hands left her skin and she looked even more confused. "Okay. Remove the blindfold."

Wanda removed the tie around her eyes and looked around. It was a derelict house.

"Steve, what is this?"

"It's our house. You know how we made those plans, well I thought we could make them come true. I thought this could be the best start."

Wanda looked around and saw the sketches on the wall, "Are you really sure that this is the right house? It doesn't look too stable."

"Well, the infrastructure could do with some work but so have we. There is a charm to it. So what do you think?"

Wanda looked at the sketch and pictured the living room in all its beauty. She smiled. It looked perfect. "I love it." They both grinned at one another and kissed softly in the middle of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Civil War plot starts next chapter. I am not doing the whole film just focusing on Steve and Wanda for the most part but yes, major spoilers.


	9. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, MAJOR SPOILERS! You have been warned. Only real differences are that I have inserted some Steve/Wanda bits. To not infringe on copyright, much of the dialogue here is from the film and belongs to the writers. I have altered some of the dialogue intentionally and in some cases the copy I used is not the best but as soon as I get the DVD I will edit it properly. 
> 
> Okay, enjoy...

Chapter Two

The plane back was silent.

Wanda had not stopped shaking and Steve fought the urge to comfort her. She would only reject it considering her state of mind. He really wanted to tell her it was not her fault. It was on him; he should not have let Rumlow get the better of him. When they got back to the facility, Wanda went straight to her room. The news kept saying the same thing: she was to blame. Steve's blood was boiling every time the news said it. He thought it best to give her some space but after a couple hours, he had to see if she was okay. Wanda was watching the television where the news of what happened in Lagos was being shown and the newscasters questioned whether Wanda was safe to even be an Avenger. He switched it off.

"It's my fault," she said quietly.

"That's not true Doll," Steve told her.

"Turn the TV back on; they're being very specific."

"I should have got clocked that bomb vest long before you had to deal with it." Steve started to walk closer to the bed. "Rumlow said 'Bucky', and all of a sudden I was a sixteen-year-old kid again in Brooklyn." He finally sat down next to her. "And people died. It's on me."

"It's on both of us."

"This job... We try to save as many people as we can. Sometimes it doesn't mean everybody, but if we can't find a way to love with that then next time... Maybe nobody gets saved. You did what you thought was right, and you did save far more people on the ground."

"But I still killed those in the building. A lot of things are my fault. Look at what happened to Pietro. If I had not played with Stark's head..."

"No. Don't blameyourself for that. You had no part in Ultron being corrupted. Regardless of whether you had shown him his fear or not, Ultron probably would have gone rogue anyway."

"You're only saying that to make me feel better."

Steve took Wanda's hand and squeezed it. "I'm telling it you because it is the truth.”

“How did you ever forgive me for doing what I did to you?”

“Because I knew deep down you were a good person. I’m not going to say that what I saw did not shake me, but I know that regardless of how much I wished I could be back in the forties, it was never going to happen. However, I do have a chance to live the life that I wanted. It’s just a different partner, but still the right one.”

Steve's fingers intertwined with Wanda's and he gave a small smile. Wanda gave a faint smile back. Before Steve could lean in, Vision appeared through the wall.

"Vision!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Yes, but the door was open so I assumed that…” Vision did not know how to finish the sentence to went onto another point. “Captain Rogers wished to know when Mr Stark was arriving.”

“Thank you. We’ll be right down,” Steve replied.

“I’ll use the door,” Vision stated as he walked to the door. “Oh, and apparently, he’s brought a guest.”

“We know who it is?”

“The Secretary of State.”

Steve and Wanda looked at each other. They should have expected that some government official would arrive soon to discuss what happened in Lagos, but Wanda could sense something ominous was coming. They both got off the bed but before they left the room, Wanda pressed a soft kiss against Steve's lips. When they entered the meeting room, they found the rest of the team sitting around the table and Tony sitting in the corner.

To keep it professional, Steve and Wanda sat on opposite ends of the table as Thaddeus Ross proposed something to them: The Avengers becoming government controlled. Ross was picking at wounds that had barely healed for Wanda and it started to grind Steve's gears more than the meeting was already. When Steve saw Wanda look away from the explosion in Lagos, he finally snapped, "That's enough."

Wanda looked at him and gave a faint smile. Ross did not look impressed. It was common knowledge that Steve and Wanda were a couple, even if they maintained some professionalism while on missions and in meetings, but Steve's outburst had betrayed his emotions. "I beg you to keep your feelings regarding your relationship with Miss Maximoff under control Captain. This is serious," Ross warned as he passed the proposal to Wanda. Wanda looked at the title and swiftly passed it to Rhodey.

Later, the team gathered to talk about whether they should agree with it. Obviously, Rhodey was for it. Vision applied some sort of logic to his support. Steve noted Tony's uncharacteristic silence was a sign he agreed. Natasha then voiced her support.

Sam was vocally protesting this while Steve argued that the safest hands were their own. Wanda was unsure about the whole thing and stayed mostly quiet. While Sam and Rhodey were yelling at one another, Steve got a message. It was from the nursing home.

Peggy was gone.

He immediately ran out the room and hid in a quiet stairwell. Wanda waited a moment before going to find him. She found him crying and she didn't even need to ask what happened. Without saying anything, she just hugged him. She soothingly rubbed the back of his neck. It was later that night while Steve was asleep beside her, Wanda called Pietro. He was at a rehab facility in L.A with Pepper as she had found somewhere that could try to help Pietro regain his ability to walk using the new Stark Industries exoskeleton.

"Hi Pietro," she said softly.

_"Wanda, you okay?"_

"Yeah. Steve's sleeping. Today has just been the worst."

_"I saw the news. It's not your fault."_

"Thanks. I wish you could be here to punch this government guy in the face. He blames me for what happened in Lagos."

_"Asshat."_

Wanda smiled a little, "They want the Avengers to become government control. We're too dangerous apparently."

_"That's... I don't know what to say."_

"Say that whatever I decide, you'll back me up."

_"You know I will."_

_-o-_

_The next morning was awkward. After the heated exchanges the previous afternoon, no one was willing to talk to one another over breakfast, save when they asked someone to pass something over. Steve’s mind was elsewhere. There was a touch of guilt that he should have called Sharon as soon as he got the message to check she was okay. Peggy was her aunt after all._

_“Can you pass the milk?” Natasha asked Sam. Sam pushed it with far more force than he intended. “Okay, less of the attitude.”_

_“Oh, I’m sorry. Am I too much of a threat to go outside now?” Sam asked sardonically._

_“Okay, that’s enough. You’ve made your point,” Rhodey warned._

_“I can’t believe that you of all people Natasha would agree to this bullshit.”_

_“Someone has to keep us in check. Did you not see all the places we’ve caused damage? Thanks to us there is now a hole in the middle of Europe.”_

_Steve was getting annoyed with the arguing. He did agree with Sam, but under the current circumstances, he was not in the mood for arguing with Natasha and Rhodey. It was not helped when Tony came in and joined Natasha. At that point, he pushed his seat away from the table and left the room. Wanda, who already had a headache and was feeling nauseous from the smell of her eggs, glared at the others in the room._

_“What’s up with him? He’s been acting off since yesterday,” Sam stated._

_“Peggy died is what happened,” Wanda replied sharply before pushing her plate away and went to find Steve. Rather than the gym, she found him outside by the apple tree. “I don’t really know what to say to make you feel better. If Pietro had died maybe I would. I had to tell them. I know it was not my place but I thought if I could stop them arguing for a moment and think of bigger things…”_

_Rather than look angry, Steve gave her a half smile. “I don’t think that’ll help change their minds.”_

_“It was not about that. I just wanted them to put aside their differences to support a friend. Also, they were making my headache worse. Or it could be the eggs. Weird.”_

_At that point, Tony came up to them. “Look, I’m sorry for your loss. Genuinely. I never mentioned it but I do remember Peggy from my youth. She and Dad were lifelong friends. Whenever I visited him at work and she was there, she was always good and kind to me. I do remember one night when she came to the house and she told Dad to stop acting like a jerk and pay attention to me.”_

_“She always had people’s best interest at heart,” Steve replied._

_“Last time I saw her was after I got back from Afghanistan. By then she had been put into a home and was losing her memory. She called me Howard about three times before she realised that Dad had died twenty years ago. She was at the funeral obviously. She never patronised me by saying she was sorry for my loss. She was grieving too so you know. Peggy was a great woman.”_

_Steve nodded. “She really was. Thank you, Tony.”_

-o-

Wanda had offered to join Steve for the funeral but Steve insisted she needed some rest after a day of feeling under the weather. She insisted that he at least take Sam with him so he wasn't alone.

The funeral was painful. Steve really found it hard not to cry as he carried the coffin into the church. He actually felt like throwing up. Even though he loved Wanda, Steve had never stopped loving Peggy. Wanda understood it. If something were to happen to Steve, Wanda would never stop loving him. He was her first love and Peggy was Steve's. As he lay the coffin down and took his seat, Steve knew he could finally let her go. He smiled softly as Sharon made her eulogy. He imagined that Peggy would be proud of Sharon for holding such dignity, despite clearly being upset. To his surprise, Natasha arrived after the service to inform him of who has signed the Accords. As expected, it was Tony, Vision, Rhodey and Natasha that had signed. Wanda was still deciding.

"How is she feeling?" Steve asked rather concerned about his girlfriend's health.

"She's feeling a lot better the last I checked."

"Good."

“I’m off to Vienna for the signing of the Accords. There’s plenty of room on the jet. Just because it’s the path of least resistance doesn’t mean it’s the wrong path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together.”

“What are we giving up to do it? I'm sorry Nat, I can't sign it."

"I know."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I don’t want you to be alone."

Even though they might have their difference of opinion, Steve had great respect for Natasha as a woman and friend. He could slightly understand why she would want to sign: lack of control had been her worst fear but she did not seem to realise that she should be controlling herself not having someone do it for her, which is what Steve was worried about. Nevertheless, when Natasha hugged him, he hugged back. Steve decided to go back to the hotel and call Wanda. He just wanted to hear her voice. He saw Sharon in the lobby and thought it would be polite to make conversation.

"Your speech was great," he told her.

"Thanks. You were really good today. Is Wanda with you?"

"No, she's not feeling well. She wanted to come but I insisted she needed the rest." Steve laughed slightly. "Sorry. I always imagine Peggy would go out the last woman fighting."

"I know. Peaceful just seemed strange but it's a relief to know it wasn't painful."

"It is I guess."

"Steve," Sam shouted running up to them. "Somethings happened."

The three ran up to Sharon's hotel room and switched on the news. The UN building in Vienna had been bombed, killing King T'Chaka of Wakanda among others. It looked as though someone did not agree with the Accords. After Sharon got off the phone, she told the two men, "I have to go to work."

-o-

Wanda could sense something was up. When she woke from her nap, she found a cold cup of tea on the side of the bed and she had no missed calls. She thought that was odd given that the funeral would have been over by now and Steve would want to hear her voice. She looked around for the television remote but could not find it anywhere, throwing around her bed sheets, taking out all the draws and even looked in the en-suite.

"Have you lost something?" a calm voice asked from behind her. Wanda jumped with fright and her heart pounded heavily. She turned to her doorway and saw Vision standing there. "Sorry, I heard some banging and I thought you were hurt."

"No, Vision. I just can't find the television remote." Wanda felt slightly dizzy and went to sit on the rumpled bed. "I just wanted to see if something had happened because Steve hasn't called." Her phone rang finally and she looked at Vision as if to tell him to leave. Vision nodded and left her. Wanda grabbed the phone. "Steve, I've been waiting for your call."

_"Sorry, something came up. Someone bombed the UN building in Vienna and they think it's Bucky who did it."_

"Why?" Wanda immediately went to shut the door.

_"They found security footage of him. I don't think it was him. I have a gut feeling."_

"What are you going to do?" she whispered.

_"I'm going to Bucharest. Sam and I have managed to track him there. Wanda, listen to me, don't tell anyone where we are."_

"I think something is up. Vision is acting weird around me and I can't find the remote to my television anywhere."

_"Just play along Doll. I'll be back soon, I promise. I love you."_

"I love you too. Stay safe."

-o-

Steve breathed nervously as he walked into Bucky's hideout. The old Romanian apartment was hardly the Hilton. The floors were filthy, there was no bed, and the wallpaper was falling off. The fact that his best friend was living in such a condition was slightly horrifying. He then found a book with all the research he had done on Steve, even finding a photo of Steve and Wanda sharing a kiss in the park. It looked to come from a trashy celebrity magazine. He kind of wondered what Bucky thought of this photo.

" _Heads up Cap. German Special Forces approaching from the south_ ," Sam warned over the coms.

"Understood," Steve replied. Steve felt as though someone was behind him and he turned to see Bucky, disheveled with his uncut hair, slight stubble, and rumpled clothes. Just the appearance of him made Steve's heart break slightly. "Do you know me?"

"You're Steve," Bucky answered. "I read about you in a museum."

 _"They've set the perimeter_ ," Sam warned.

Steve put the book down and walked over to his friend, "I know you're nervous, and you have plenty of reason to be, but you're lying."

"I wasn't in Vienna. I don't do that anymore."

" _They're entering the building_."

"Well, the people who think you did they're coming here now, and their not planning on taking you alive," Steve told him calmly.

"That’s smart. Good strategy."

" _They're on the roof. I'm compromised."_

"This doesn't have to end in a fight Buck," Steve pleaded slightly.

"It always ends in a fight," Bucky said.

_“Five seconds.”_

"You pulled me from the river! Why?"

Bucky removed the glove that covered his metal hand and looked at Steve. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

All of a sudden they were ambushed by armed forced and it was not long before Bucky managed to escape from the struggle. Steve followed in order to not let Bucky out of his sight. Only he was not the only one in pursuit. There was another in a black suit with a face like a panther that seemed intent of catching Bucky. In the end, the Special Forces caught up with them, as did Rhodey. The man in the black suit removed his mask. It was the new King of Wakanda, T'Challa. 

-o-

Wanda could smell something cooking, which begged the question as to why Vision was making dinner as he did not eat food. She had to admit she found the smell overwhelming but it did smell faintly of something. "Is that paprikash?" she asked walking into the kitchen.

"I thought it might lift your spirits," he explained.

Wanda smiled a bit. At least he was trying to be nice. She tried the dish. She actually felt a little sick eating it. She did not know if it was just her disposition or the fact that Vision just could not cook. Despite this, she smiled politely and nodded, "Sprits lifted."

Vision could tell she was trying not to hurt his feelings. "In my defence, I-I haven't ever actually eaten anything before."

"May I?” she asked as a means of trying to salvage the dish.

"Please." Vision began as he walked around the counter. “Wanda?”

"Hmm?"

"No one dislikes you, Wanda."

Wanda did not know whether to be insulted or not. "Thanks?"

"Oh, you’re welcome. No, it's an involuntary response in their amygdala. They can't help but be afraid of you."

"Are you?"

"My amygdala is synthetic so..."

Wanda laughed but soon grew serious. "I used to think of myself one way. But after my enhancement, I am something else. I'm still me I think, but that's not everyone else sees. Except for Steve, and maybe that is why I love him so much, because even after I exposed a wound in his memories, he still saw me as a person."

Vision decided to empathise with her, pointing to the Mind Gem in his head. "Do you know, I don't know what this is. Not really. I know it's not of this world, that it powered Loki's staff, gave you your abilities, but its true nature is a mystery. And yet, it is part of me."

"Are you afraid of it?"

"I wished to understand it. The more I do the less it controls me. One day, who knows, I may even control it."

Wanda thought it best to change the conversation as she felt it something just was not right about it and so returned to the dish. "I don't know what's in this, but it's not paprika. I'm going to go to the store. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

Vision blocked her way. "Alternatively, we could order a pizza."

Wanda began to feel nervous, but chose to hide it by calmly asking, "Vision, are you not letting me leave?"

"It is a question of safety."

"I can protect myself."

As she tried to move past him, Vision blocked her again only with his arm and she was now feeling incredibly uncomfortable. "Not yours. Mr Stark would like to avoid the possibility of another public incident. Until the Accords are on a more secure foundation."

Whatever nervousness she felt was now replaced by anger. After having that conversation, Vision had manipulated and deceived her. She had revealed things only she had talked about with Steve or Pietro and she felt like a child being patronised by Tony, who she had only just grown to trust.

"And what do you want," she asked firmly and calmly.

"For people to see you as I do."

There was a bile in Wanda's stomach. She knew he was manipulating her and she was not surprised given what was giving him his power, and some part of her wondered in the remains of Ultron existed in his system somewhere.

"In that case, I should like to go to my room," Wanda stated, her voice still calm. Vision allowed her to go pass.

Wanda knew she was taking a risk, and she knew she could escape by herself, but she would have no way of getting to Europe without help. She worried about Pietro. Even though he was hardly a danger, the government would assume that the first place she would go would be L.A. Knowing that Vision could be lurking outside her door, she decided against calling someone. Instead, she sent messages to Pietro and the only other person on the continent she could trust at the moment.

_MESSAGE PIETRO: Pietro, I'm being held hostage in the Avengers facility. I have a plan so don't worry. If anyone asks you questions, don't say a word. I'm going to find Steve and I swear when this is all over I will come back to you. I love you._

_MESSAGE CLINT BARTON: SOS._


	10. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again SPOILERS MAJOR SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Again, copyright reasons: I do not own most of this dialogue.  
> Also a small bit of smut at the end because why not?

Chapter Three

After Steve, Sam and T'Challa were escorted back to Berlin, they watched as Bucky was locked in a secure unit and was taken to a room in order to be psychoanalysed and the Captain America and Falcon suits were taken. Steve was spared a cell and given an office to wait for his interrogation. While he waited, he looked at his phone and smiled at the photo of Wanda grinning on a beach. She was glowing and his heart broke with worry for her given how nervous she sounded when he last spoke to her.

"Hey, you want to see something cool?" Tony asked coming into the room. "I pulled something from Dad's archives. Felt timely." Tony put down a box of old-fashioned fountain pens. "FDR signed the lend-lease with these in 1941. Provided support to Allies when they needed it most."

Steve, being the only one of the two to be alive in 1941, replied, "Some would say it brought our country closer to war."

"See? If it weren't for these, you wouldn't be here." Tony sat down. "I'm trying to – what do you call it – That's an olive branch. Is that what you call it?"

Something occurred to Steve and he asked, "Is Pepper here? I didn't see her."

"We're kinda – um. Well, not kinda…"

"Pregnant?"

Tony scoffed, "No, definitely not. We're taking a break. It's nobody's fault. Least of all hers."

"I'm so sorry Tony. I didn't know."

"Well, of course you didn't. You've been busy living the American Dream with Wanda to take notice of anything around you. You still planning on renovating that house?" Steve looked down guiltily. Tony sighed, "A few years ago, I almost lost her, so I trashed all my suits. Then we had to mop up HYDRA. Then Ultron. My fault. And then and then and then, I never stopped, 'cause truth is I don't want to stop. I don't want to lose her. I thought the Accords could split the difference. In her defence, I'm a handful." Tony got up and looked at the screens. "Yet, Dad was a pain in the ass, but he and Mom always made it work."

"I'm glad Howard got married. I only knew him when he was young and single."

"Oh really, you two knew each other? He never mentioned that. Maybe only a thousand times," Tony replied sarcastically. "God I hated you."

Steve could see this conversation as touching a nerve with Tony but against his better judgement he said, "I don't mean to make things difficult."

"I know because you're a very polite person."

"If I see a situation pointed south, I can't ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could."

"No, you don't."

Steve snorted softly, "No I don't. Sometimes-"

"Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth, but I don't want to see you gone. We need you Cap. So far, nothing's happened that can't be undone if you sign. We can make the last twenty-four hours legit. Barnes gets transferred to an American psych-centre instead of a Wakandan prison."

Knowing that Tony was right on the last point, Steve took one of the pens and stood so he was level with Tony. "I'm not saying it's impossible but there would have to be safeguards."

"Sure. Once we put out the PR fire, those documents can be amended. I'd file a motions to have you and Wanda reinstated…"

"Wanda? What about Wanda? She's nothing to do with this. She's still in New York."

"She's fine. She's confined to the compound, currently, and Vision is keeping her company."

Steve looked disgusted and yelled, "God, Tony. Really Wanda? Every time, every time I think you see things the right way-"

"It's one hundred acres with a lap pool. It's got a screening room. There are worse ways of protecting people."

"Protection? Is that how you see this? Protection? It's internment, Tony."

"She's not a US citizen-"

"Oh come on."

"And they don't grant visas to weapons of mass destruction."

"She's my girlfriend!"

"Give me a break! I'm doing what has to be done, to stave off something worse."

"You keep telling yourself that." Steve slammed down the pen. "I hate to break up the set."

-o-

Steve had no choice but to watch Bucky being questioned through the office window. Since he was cut off from the sound, he could not hear what was being asked. Only the sight on screen was not looking good. Bucky had gone into a rage and escaped. After Tony, Sharon, Natasha and T'Challa failed to stop Bucky in his tracks, Steve pursued his friend

Bucky thought he could get away in a helicopter, only Steve jumped between the pad and the helicopter and tried to pull it back. Steve did not know what happened next but he found himself and Bucky falling into the water.

-o-

Wanda had refused to emerge from her room even for food. She just could not trust Vision after their conversation. He obviously was reporting her every move to Tony and so long as she was in the privacy of her room she was safe. She had no idea if Clint was on his way or that Pietro was safe. She did trust Pepper but her relationship with Tony made Wanda question where Pepper's loyalties lay.

It was when she was reading that Vision knocked on the door and said, "Wanda, I have ordered your favourite Chinese food. It should be arriving in a moment."

"I'm not hungry," she replied sharply. Part of her knew she should be playing along but what Vision had said to her about the world seeing her as he does made her uncomfortable to be around him. She did not think he even had a true heart to develop feelings and the fact he had a nerve to say it while he knew where Wanda's affections lay. Speaking of Steve, he had not made contact and she was really worried about him and Sam. The last time she saw him was the morning he left for London and she hated seeing his heartbroken face.

_"My parents never had a funeral," she said as she sat up in bed watching Steve pack the last of his things. "I don't think there were much of their bodies left to fill half a coffin. Sorry, I'm not helping am I?"_

_Steve smiled softly. "It's fine. I've actually been thinking about Ma's funeral the last few days. It gave me some closure."_

_"Do you reckon she would have liked me?"_

_"I think so."_

_"Listen, I am feeling better, I could still go with you."_

_"You still seem lethargic and I am not dragging you across the world if you still feel unwell."_

_"Do you think you'll be okay over there?"_

_"Yeah. I'll call you when I get there and after the funeral." Steve kissed her on the forehead and then gave a gentle kiss on the lips. Wanda smiled softly as he pulled the suitcase off the bed. "I love you."_

_"I love you too Steve. Just call me if you need to talk okay?"_

Wanda regretted not having deepened the kiss under the circumstances. She was not sure if he was even aware of the fact she had effectively been taken hostage, and if he did he could not exactly fly halfway across the world just to save her. The only thing she could do was what Steve told her to: play along. Wanda put her book down and decided to walk to the dining room. Vision appeared to have laid her food out, pour a glass of wine and lit a candle.

"Ah Wanda, I thought your hunger would make you come out your room eventually," Vision said.

"I will eat in the lounge. I will switch on the television and we shall watch the news," she stated plainly.

"I don't think we-"

"I said, I will eat in the lounge while watching the news. Am I making myself clear?"

Wanda emphasised how serious she was by making her eyes glow red. She took the plate of food but left the wine. As she began to eat her chow mien, she watched the images of Berlin: the explosion, the helicopter trying to escape and Steve falling into the water. He had been declared a wanted man.

"Are you sure that Steve is the man you think he is?" Vision asked.

"You certainly are not who I thought you were. Steve is. He knows what he is doing is right."

The tone and expression on Wanda's face were enough to tell Vision that whatever he said, he was not welcome to even talk to Wanda anymore.

-o-

"Steve," Bucky called quietly as he woke up handcuffed to something.

Steve walked over and asked, "Which Bucky am I talking to?"

"Your mom's name was Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes."

The way Bucky laughed at the latter memory reassured Steve that he was talking to his friend and not the brainwashed assassin. "Can't read that that in a museum."

"Just like that we're meant to be cool?" Sam questioned. He still resented Bucky after what went down on the Helicarrier two years previously, brainwashed or not.

"What did I do?" Bucky asked.

"Enough," Steve answered plainly.

"Oh, God, I knew this would happen," Bucky lamented. "Everything HYRDA put inside me is still there. All he had to do was say the goddamn words."

"Who was he?" Steve asked.

"I don't know."

"People are dead. The bombings, the setup. The doctor did all that just to get ten minutes with you. I need you to do better than 'I don't know'."

Bucky thought for a moment, trying to piece together the questions he was asked and how it fitted into his memories. "He wanted to know about Siberia. Where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where."

"Why would he need to know that?"

"Because I am not the only Winter Solider."

Bucky explained that in 1991, there was a program to create new super-soldiers and that their subjects were more deadly than he ever was. Steve felt a little sick knowing that Strucker's experiments on Wanda and Pietro were the latest in a long line of attempts by HYDRA to create their own army of super-soldiers.

"Who were they?" Steve inquired.

"Their most elite death squad. More kills than anyone in HYDRA history. That was before the serum."

Sam asked, "They all turn out like you?"

"Worse."

Something occurred to Steve. "The doctor, could he control them?"

Bucky answered plainly, "Enough."

"Said he wanted to see an empire fall."

"With these guys, he could do it. they can speak thirty languages, can hide in plain sight. Infiltrate, assassinate, destabilise. They could take a whole country down in one night. You'd never know or see them coming."

Sam walked over to Steve and whispered, "This would have been a lot easier a week ago. If we call Tony-"

Steve shook his head, "No, he would not believe us. Even if he did…"

"Who knows if the Accords will let him."

"We're on our own."

"Maybe not. I know a guy."

-o-

Wanda was heavily focused on the TV when she heard and explosion coming from outside the compound. She stood up and saw the ball of flames about a couple hundred yards away.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Stay here, please," Vision ordered.

Vision left her. After a moment, Wanda felt a presence behind her and she used her powers to pick up a knife. She threw it, stopping when she realised it was Clint.

"I guess I should have knocked," he quipped.

"Oh my god!" Wanda exclaimed. "I am so glad you're here."

"I was supposed to go water skating with the kids." Clint shot a couple arrows and took Wanda's hand. "Okay, let's go."

Just as they reached the door, Vision appeared through the wall and yelled, "Clint! You should not be here."

Clint turns around to face the android, "Really? I retire for, what, five minutes and it all goes to shit."

"Please consider the consequences of your actions."

"Okay, they're considered." The arrows Clint shot sent bolts of electricity at Vision, stopping him in his tracks. "Okay, we gotta go." Both Clint and Wanda began to run but Vision broke free of the bolts and blocked them. "Shit!" Clint attempted to grapple with Vision, only the android kept lowering his density, making it impossible for Clint to physically hit Vision. Vision wrapped his arm around Clint's neck.

"Clint, you can't overpower me."

"I know I can't."

"But I can," Wanda declared demonstrating an energy ball between her hands. "Vision, that's enough. Let him go. I'm leaving."

"I cannot let you," Vision said. Wanda manipulated the Mind Gem. Vision's density control became skewed and Clint fell to the floor. As Wanda forced Vision down, he warned, "If you do this, they'll never stop being afraid of you."

"I can't control their fear, only my own."

She forced Vision down through the floors all the way to the ground. After, she stood over the hole in the floor, looking rather surprised with herself. Clint stood up, looked at the hole in the floor and exclaimed, "Whoa. Come on. One more stop."

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked.

"Wilson sent a message to get this guy who can shrink apparently. He said to tell you Steve is okay."

Wanda smiled and followed Clint.

-o-

"I'm not sure you understand the concept of a getaway car," Sharon commented as Steve approached her in the car park of Flughafen Leipzig/Halle. Steve had stolen a Mini. Sam and Bucky remained in the car while Steve got the Captain America and Falcon suits.

"It's low profile," Steve justified.

"Good, because this stuff tends to draw a crowd."

"I owe you again."

"I'm keeping a list." Sharon looked and Bucky and then back at Steve. "You know he nearly killed me."

"Sorry, I'll put it on the list." Sharon laughed slightly but Steve then grew serious. "They're going to come looking for you."

"I know, but Aunty Peggy would haunt me if I did not find some way of helping you. Just take care of yourself with whatever plan you have. Aunt Peg would haunt me forever if I did not tell you that also."

Steve smiled and kissed Sharon on the cheek, "Thank you, Sharon."

"You're welcome. Now take the damn suits."

Steve took the suits and put them in the boot of his car. He watched as Sharon drove away and went to the driver's door. They drove to the other side of the carpark where a white van pulled up beside the Mini. Steve turned his head and saw Wanda in the passenger window. She looked at him and her face just lit up with joy and Steve smiled brightly. Wanda left the van as Steve left the car. Clint did not follow to allow the big romantic reunion. Sam and Bucky just watched from the car, both with a smirk on their faces.

"You look a mess," Wanda commented as she walked to him.

"I know. You look great all things considered," Steve replied putting his hands in his jean pockets.

"It's fine. I quite like you looking a little messy."

"You okay?" he asked once she was in front of him and he engulfed her in a hug.

"Better. God, I have missed you."

"I missed you too." Steve kissed the top of her head. Wanda pressed her ear against his chest and was soothed by his heartbeat. She looked at the car and saw Sam in the front seat and a vaguely familiar figure in the back.

"Is that Bucky?"

"Yes."

"He's more handsome than the photos." Steve chuckled. As much as Wanda would have liked to enjoy this tender moment some more, she knew that they had business to contend with. "So what do we have to do?"

Steve summoned everyone out their vehicles and they gathered together. Wanda separated from Steve but still gripped his hand.

"You know I would not have called if I had any other choice," Steve said to Clint as Clint got out the van.

"Hey, man, you're doing me a favour. Besides, I owe a debt to Road Runner. He's safe as far as I know but Ross is not going to let him go that easy once he works out Wanda's gone missing."

"He knows you're here?" Steve asked Wanda.

"He knows I am with you. I did not say where exactly," Wanda replied. "Steve, are you really sure want to be doing this?"

"I don't have a choice. I'm assuming Sam told you the details."

"There's a quinjet in the hanger on the other side of the runway."

"Good."

"This is not going to be easy is it?" Clint asked.

"When is anything we ever do simple?" Sam asked.

"Point."

"So what about this new recruit?"

"He's raring to go," Clint explained opening the side of the van. "Put a little coffee in him but he should be good."

The sound of the door banging stunned the man lying in the back awake. He groaned and stood up, "What time zone is this?" He looked at Steve and his face turned to surprised joy. "Captain America!"

"Mr Lang," Steve said shaking Scott's hand.

It's an honour. I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow, this is awesome." He turned to Wanda with a face of glee. "Captain America. I know you too. My daughter loves you." He turned back to Steve. "Jeez. Look I want to say. I know you know a lot of super people, so thanks for thinking of me." He looked over at Sam. "Hey man."

"What's up Tic-Tac?" Sam greeted.

"Good to see you. About what happened last time-"

"That was a great audition but it'll never happen again."

"You know what we're up against?" Steve asked.

"Something about some psycho-assassins," Scott replied.

"We're outside the law on this one. So if you come with us you're a wanted man."

"Yeah, well what else is new?"

"We should get moving," Bucky said.

Steve nodded, "Okay. Let's get moving." Before Steve could grab his suit, Wanda pulled him in for a kiss. Steve reciprocated gladly. As Wanda pulled away, Steve asked, "What was that about?"

"The last time we kissed I was not sure I was ever going to see you again. It's just in case something happens."

"Nothing is going to happen Wanda. I promise."

"You don't know that." Steve pushed a hair out of her face and kissed her again. "Now you are just trying to distract me."

"No. That kiss was a promise. You can't take that away."

"Steve, do me a favour. If I go down, don't stop. Just go to Siberia. That's more important."

"Okay. I will."

-o-

It had been a disaster. The only ones to make it to the quinjet were Steve and Bucky. Not that the others had not done their best. Wanda was just on the verge of joining them when Rhodey used a sonic wave to stop her holding the barrier up. As much as he hated the idea of leaving her, he made a promise not to abandon his mission. Not that he did not feel guilt over it, especially since he was unsure of her fate as well as Sam, Clint and Scott's.

"She'll be okay Steve," Bucky tried to reassure.

"I hope you're right Buck."

-o-

Wanda stared at the wall as Tony taunted and questioned Clint, Scott and Sam about where Steve and Bucky were going. He finally turned to Wanda who had been restrained with a straitjacket and given a shock collar to stop her from using her powers to escape. She didn't even look at Tony as he knelt down to her level.

"So Wanda, you know Rogers. Where could he be going?" he asked. Wanda didn't answer him. She still wasn't looking at him. "I'm doing this so you and Rogers can be safe in that house. It's only Barnes I want."

Wanda dampened her lips but still faced the wall as she finally spoke, "You know I only just started trusting you. I thought that you were a well-intentioned person that just screws up. After this week, I no longer think that. I think you do by what's right for you."

"Do you think what Rogers did was right by you?"

Finally, Wanda looked at him. "One question I have for you: would Pepper agree with what you're doing?" Wanda could see she had struck a nerve. Tony's face went still. "Do me a favour please, Tony: don't hurt Pietro. Just because I'm in here, it doesn't mean he deserves punishment."

Tony took a deep breath but eventually he agreed. Pietro was not to blame here. He left without saying another word. Wanda took a deep breath and looked down at her stomach. She really hoped Steve would come for her soon.

-o-

Between finding the base where the other Winter Soldiers were, Tony finding them, diffusing Tony for a moment, finding and confronting Zemo, and the truth about what really killed Tony's parents emerging, Steve had barely time to breathe. Tony had snapped. He had come to arrest Bucky; now he was going to kill him.

Steve tried to stop Tony before he could do something he regrets but a rage-filled Tony was pumped with so much adrenaline that it was difficult to stop him, even after Bucky's metal arm was severed. With Bucky down, Steve finally got the upper hand and cut Tony's power to his Iron Man suit by smashing the arch reactor with the shield.

Yet there was something about seeing Tony lying there defenceless that stopped whatever urge he had to kill Tony. He had a lot of reasons to kill him: Wanda, Bucky, and Sam. Even if he did kill Tony, they probably would not be able to look at Steve again and he remembered that Howard would be rolling in his grave if he saw his best friend murdering his son.

Steve got off Tony and lifted Bucky off the floor. As he walked away, Tony spat, "You don't deserve that! My father made that shield!"

Steve looked at the shield and dropped it. He knew Tony was pushing Steve's buttons so Steve would kill him. At the end of the day, Tony needed help, not death.

-o-

Wanda felt ridiculous pacing up and down her cell while wearing the straitjacket. She felt like a penguin. She kept getting reminded of the cell she was kept in as a HYDRA volunteer. Staring at those four walls made her slightly insane and she did not want to be subjected to that again. She froze when she heard groaning and skin being punched. Her breath hitched in her throat as she slowly turned around.

"Hi Doll," Steve said with a smirk.

Wanda smiled brightly as Steve unlocked the cell door. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

Once the door opened Steve unzipped the straitjacket. Wanda launched at Steve and he hugged her so tightly that he was scared of crushing her. She didn't care. All she wanted was to feel his body against hers. They kissed each other like they were each other's oxygen and they needed one another to live.

"Um... Guys," Sam interrupted. "This is romantic and all but we kinda need to get out of here."

Steve nodded, broke everyone else free and led the group to the jet. After a while, they landed in some remote area where T'Challa was waiting for the group.

"So, he's on our side now?" Scott asked.

"I realised I was in the wrong and I was blaming the wrong man. It takes a bigger man to admit it," T'Challa explained. "This shall be your residence for the time being."

"What about... I have a wife and kids," Clint protested.

"I have a daughter," Scott added.

"I took the liberty of collecting your wife and children Mr Barton. They are in their bedrooms," T'Challa explained. "Mr Lang, I promise that your daughter will be safe."

"Well, it's better for her to be with her mother I guess. Can I at least call her?"

"Yes." Clint immediately rushed to the bedrooms, Steve and Sam helped Bucky to the medical bay and Wanda asked T'Challa about her brother. "He is welcome to join us. I consulted with Ms Potts and she agreed to send him here."

"Is she okay?"

"She looks well. She worries about Mr Stark a lot. So, what about you and Captain Rogers? What's next for you two?"

"We will have to hold off on our plans for a home. I thought we could have a normal life but now I am doubtful."

"Hopefully soon, life will return to normal."

"Let's hope."

-o-

Steve really needed that shower. He was filthy and covered in blood. His whole body felt stiff as a board and he really needed some sleep. Wanda was in some boxer shorts and a t-shirt when he came out the en-suite. She looked drained and pale, and there were some bruises and cuts on some parts of her legs and arms. Granted they looked less painful than Steve's, who had a particularly nasty wound on his shoulder that would probably need treatment.

"Hi beautiful," Steve said grabbing his boxers from a drawer and pulled them on. He sat on the bed and Wanda snuggled against him. "Rough few days huh."

"What are we going to do Steve?"

"We have to wait it out I guess. Pietro is coming in the next few days. We will have to make do."

"Steve, I'm pregnant." Steve took a moment to process what she had said, froze and his mouth dropped open in shock. "I found out before I was put in the cell. They did a blood test on us all, and mine said I'm having a baby."

"Oh Wanda," Steve exclaimed kissing her forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"As well as I can be. The whole time in that cell was just agony. I wondered what was going to happen to the baby once he or she was born. I had a bad feeling they would take it away."

"Hey look at me: nothing is going to happen. We're all safe."

"This is just not what we planned. God knows what might happen to our house. All that work. Our baby is going to be born a fugitive."

Steve held her close. His hand rested on her stomach and Wanda's hand intertwined with his. "It's going to work out in the end. I promise." Wanda looked at Steve with sad eyes and pressed her lips against his. "Is there anything I can do? Anything you need?"

"Honestly: a good fuck."

Steve kissed her harder and urgently. In fact, everything was urgent: the frantic kissing, the hands grabbing every bit of flesh they could and the gasps and groans they admitted as Steve thrust hard into her. Everything about this was a moment of euphoria in a period of so much hurt and anguish. The baby in Wanda's belly held some hope for a future that was not certain, and it's all the hope they could have. When the urge for release finally came, Steve let out a tremulous groan and Wanda gasped hard. On their sides, they kissed as tenderly as possible. They were still skin to skin and Wanda cupped his face.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Wanda looked stunned at the screen in front of her. The Wakandan nurse had placed a vaginal ultrasound probe inside her and the image on the screen showed a little spec in a bubble of sorts. It actually was nice to get the pregnancy confirmed and seeing it.

They both looked hypnotised as the doctor told them, "Everything looks good. You look to be about six weeks along. I recommend you come back in two weeks, that way we can hear the heart beat.”

Steve smiled and Wanda could not help but match his face. Their little bean was doing well all things considered. It was in their room that Wanda decided to examine her stomach. There wasn't a great deal of trace of pregnancy though she couldn't help but notice that her breasts had changed slightly. It wasn't a huge change but they did feel heavier. She smiled at the thought of her body being great with child and she couldn't wait to feel her baby's kicks.

Steve laughed. "I bet that you'll be complaining by the time you hit the third trimester."

"Nah. I haven't really been that sick. This is going to be an easy pregnancy, I can feel it." Steve hoped so. It would be nice that for once something was easy for them, and it did look that way. Wanda was glowing. "When do you want to tell everyone?"

"I don't know. I quite like having it a secret between us."

"I will have to tell Pietro."

"True. Maybe just him and Bucky."

"Sam will never forgive you."

"I think he'll understand." Wanda giggled. She wrapped her arms around Steve's neck and kissed him. The door knocked and Steve pulled away to answer it. It was Clint. "Hey man."

"Speedy is landing."

Wanda rushed to the hanger where a plane was landing. After a moment, Pietro emerged from the back of the plane. He was still in a wheelchair which made Wanda feel guilty about pulling away from the exoskeleton legs that could help him walk again but he looked happy to see her.

He hugged her tightly and told her, "I was worried about you the second I got your message."

"I know. I'm sorry. It all went to shit."

"It's okay. So long as you're okay, I am."

"We need to talk. Let's go somewhere quieter and warmer."

-o-

"You have to be kidding me Wanda, this is not good!" Pietro yelled.

"At all?" Wanda asked looking confused at her brother's reaction.

"No. You know how dangerous it could be to have a baby now! You are a fugitive. They'll take it away if they find you."

"I won't let that happen. I will protect this baby with every fibre of my being."

"I don't doubt that, but you have to think about this."

"I have. The second I found out I was pregnant, I loved this baby. All I wanted was for it to be safe and loved, and yes this is definitely not the right time. But this is the one bit of happiness that I am going to have, and I want you to be a part of his or her life."

Pietro sighed and thought about it, "Can I punch Rogers in the nuts?"

Wanda thought about it and nodded.

-o-

Steve hobbled to the medbay where Bucky was recovering from his injuries. Pietro had a serious right hook on him and he was trying to not make it look as though he had been injured. Bucky noticed. He made a comment, "Thought you would be used to being punched in the balls by now."

"I just was not expecting it to be that hard," Steve tried to justify, groaning as he sat down.

"What happened?"

"Pietro - Wanda's brother - found out that I have gotten Wanda pregnant." Steve took out the scan photo from his pocket and Bucky took it with his only arm. "She's six weeks."

"Looks like you already."

"It's only a bean."

"Still. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. How are you feeling?"

"You remember that time that we ended up in a bar brawl with some British punks and I was bruised for three weeks?"

Steve chuckled and nodded. "You said that if I ever see those limey pansies again, they'll get their desserts."

"Peggy beat us to it." They both laughed loudly and groaned with the cramps from their injuries. "I'm not completely back yet."

"I know. It's nice that you still remember stuff like that. It does feel like I have my best friend back."

Sam came bursting in declaring, "I heard Road Runner punched you in the holy land."

"Let me guess, Clint told you."

"What did you do to deserve that?"

"He knocked up his sister," Bucky answered showing Sam the scan photo.

Steve rolled his eyes and said, "We were planning on keeping it on the down low. We'll have to tell Clint and Scott now."

"Hey I hear congratulations are in order," Clint said as he came into the room.

Wanda stood at the door and mimed, "Sorry."

Scott then followed. "Seriously you are going to love being a father. Cassie is the light of my life."

"Up until they grow to twelve years and start developing an attitude," Laura commented. "But they're worth it. And Nate would like a playmate his own age."

Wanda pushed Pietro in, sat down on Steve's leg and his hand snaked up to her stomach. She said, "We weren't meant to tell everyone today."

"Clint asked why I punched Steve in the nuts," Pietro explained. "And Scott happened to be nearby."

"It's still awesome though. Mini Captain America, or Mini Scarlet Witch of course. I call dibs on buying the costume," Scott added.

Wanda giggled. Even though she really wanted to tell Natasha and Pepper, knowing that the latter would be so excited. Natasha would not really say much but Wanda knew Natasha would be happy for them. If they weren't under the circumstances they were in now, Wanda would have considered making her godmother.

There was also the slight issue of marriage. In an ideal world, Steve would have gotten down on one knee the moment she told him she was pregnant. However there would be no legal way of being married while in Wakanda and even though she could tell Steve was going through some Catholic guilt, they both agreed that they would wait until they had a stable idea of what their future held. Though Wanda did make the obvious point that they were having a baby with an unsure future.

Still, she was happy that they at least had some of their closest friends and her brother celebrating this happy moment with them.


	12. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Oh god oh god oh god," Wanda moaned pressing Steve's head into her centre and arched her back. Steve smirked as her hand slipped to her side and she panted hard. "Why did I ever think you were a good man?”

Steve chuckled as he kissed up her body, pressing a few kisses to her belly on his way up, and met her lips. Wanda reciprocated gladly and Steve rolled over so Wanda was on top of him. Just before Wanda could slide down his length, the door opened.

"Hey- Whoa!"

"Clint!" Wanda yelled climbing off Steve and tried to cover herself as much as possible. "What the hell?" Steve could not believe that Clint had not left the room and tried to cover himself.

"I just thought you would like to know that a plane is landing. Rogers, you need to not slack on the weight lifting."

Steve threw a pillow at him and Clint ducked out the room before it could hit him. Wanda sighed and lay down. There was no chance of continuing what they started. Once they were cleaned up and dressed, they went to the hanger where a plane had only just stopped its engine. Wanda was curious who had arrived. Everyone was. Rather than the expectation that it would be someone to arrest them, it was a young girl, around seven.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Peanut!" Scott burst out as Cassie jumped into his arms. "Oh my god. Guys, this is Cassie. Cassie, meet the Avengers."

Everyone now looked confused as they waved at the child. It was only when they looked up at the plane that they saw an elderly man and a woman in her thirties.

"Whatever happened to keeping your head down?" Hope asked walking towards Scott.

"If it makes you feel better I was technically kidnapped," Scott replied.

"No you weren't," Clint argued. Wanda gave him a look. "Okay, maybe you could call it kidnapping."

"Anyway, guys, this is Hope Van Dyne and her father Doctor Hank Pym."

"You don't need to introduce yourselves, I know fully well who you all are," Hank declared. He offered his hand to Steve. "Captain Rogers."

"Doctor Pym," Steve said shaking the man's hand. "May I ask why you're here?"

"We're here to get Scott."

-o-

"You are well aware you are running a risk by taking him? The first thing they'll do if they catch him is interrogate him," Steve said in the conference room.

"And as soon as they do, we will ensure he is safe," Hank retorted.

"To be fair Hank, being wanted for terrorism is different to being wanted for burglary," Scott argued.

"I think they are willing to wave the charge in you sign the Accords," Hope explained.

"Have you signed the Accords?"

"I had no choice. After the stunt you lot pulled, they're tightening down on those who don't sign."

"Tightening?" asked Steve.

"They are instigating prison penalties, and given that you are harbouring an assassin it does not help your case."

"That said, if you sign then the charges will be wavered," Hank imputed.

"And Bucky?" Steve asked.

"You'll have a job on your hands with that one. Let's just say that young Anthony pushed hard for the charges against your people to be dropped, but Mr Barnes... Let's just say he's not budging any time soon."

In the meantime, Wanda was watching Cassie play with Lila. They had decided to play hair stylists and Pietro had become their subject, much to his abject horror. None of the adults were going to stop them though. Wanda kept rubbing the bottom of her belly subconsciously. She could not wait to see her child play with Pietro, though she imagined that Pietro would want a nephew for his sanity's sake.

"So how is it going so far?" Laura asked.

"There was some slight nausea but it's mostly been okay. I actually can't wait to get huge."

"Trust me, you will regret saying that. Cooper was the size of a bowling ball."

"Was it worth it though? Just feeling him kick and move."

"Yeah, it was."

"How is he though? He seems to be a bit moody."

"He's missing home I think. It was a lot to go from a huge farm to some compound where he can't really go outside."

"I have wondered whether I should be having a baby right now. He might never be able to feel fresh air on his face. Do you think that I am right to do this?"

"It's not my call. Maybe this isn't the ideal place for a baby but you and Steve seem very determined to make it work out."

Steve then appeared at the doorway and rested against it. Wanda asked, "How did it go?"

"They said a lot of things. Apparently if we sign the Accords, then they'll drop the charges."

"But?"

"It's everyone but Bucky." Wanda sighed. "I think we all have to make a decision."

-o-

"Maybe we should do it. We don't have to agree with the Accords but at the moment we're either going to be stuck in here or a jail cell," Clint imputed.

"But if we do then they control us," Sam retorted. "Dude, I understand if you want to. You’re retired and have a family and Tic-Tac has a child. I'm just not sure I am able to sign it."

"Sam does have a point," Wanda commented. “I’ve been used as a weapon. HYRDA made me what I am to use me as a weapon. The Accords just seem to be another way of using enhanced or super humans as weapons. We’re a commodity to them.  And yes, maybe now I am pregnant I should think about signing it, but we don’t know whether this baby could inherit mine and Steve’s abilities, and the last thing I want is to sign my baby’s life over to the government. It’s different to Scott and Clint: your children don’t have inherited superpowers.”

Clint and Scott looked down and nodded that they understood. “The fact of the matter is Wanda, Laura and the kids should not have to suffer because I fucked up,” Clint said solemnly.

“It’s my fault. I dragged you into this.”

“So did Wilson technically, but I decided to help. I’m just thinking that I need to put my family first for once, because I had an absent father and my brother and I resented him to the day he died. I made a promise the second Laura told me she was pregnant with Cooper that I would not be that father and I haven’t done the best job in upholding it.”

“Same,” Scott added. “After I got out of prison, I swore I would get myself back on the straight and narrow for Cassie. It hasn’t quite worked out but I still have my daughter in my life and I am making damn sure I am not going to leave her again.”

Sam looked down. He was the only one in the room that was not a parent or about to be a parent and even though he could not sign the Accords, he could understand where everywhere was coming from because it was not about them anymore. Scott and Clint were not brought on board because they disagreed with the Accords like Sam, Steve and Wanda (though they did take umbrage with them) but because they were needed for a mission and they were the last people that should be punished for something they were dragged into.

"You know they're going to ask where we are," Steve pointed out.

"Well, it is a good thing we have someone who can play with people's head," Clint replied looking at Wanda.

"What?" Wanda asked.

"You can alter our memories, make us forget where we are, and that way we can't spill."

"That's risky," Sam commented.

"It's better than nothing."

Everyone looked to Wanda who weighed up her decision. Eventually, she nodded. Albeit nervously.

-o-

"So Clint and Scott are leaving with Laura and the kids. It’s just you, me, Sam, Pietro and Steve,” Wanda explained to Bucky.

“You don’t have to stay here because of me.”

“I’m staying because of the baby, and for you. Maybe if we get you fixed then they'll lessen the charges."

"I'm sure Stark will love that."

"Like I said it was a maybe. Besides, he might come around."

"I killed his parents."

"I thought he killed mine, yet I slowly forgave him."

"He didn't press the button launching a shell at your home. I physically killed Howard. I strangled his wife, for no reason other than because she was a witness."

Wanda took his hand. "Maybe one day he'll realise revenge is pointless and gets more people hurt, mostly himself. I know that more than most."

Bucky decided to change the conversation, "So Barton and Lang have left."

"Had to alter their minds though. Gave them an image of a beach with white sand and blue skies instead of this place."

"Maybe you can try my brain. Get rid of whatever HYDRA put in my brain.

Wanda had to admit it was not a bad idea and pressed her hands against Bucky's temples. She saw images of his memories, smiling at Steve's pre-serum form.

All of a sudden, Wanda felt something hard hit her in the ribs and her head collided with the machines. Everything went black.

-o-

Wanda’s head was pounding. Everything looked blurred as Wanda woke up in a hospital bed. She felt sore as well. Steve was asleep in the chair beside her when she looked over at him. It occurred to her what happened and she shook him awake. Steve grumbled but his eyes widened upon seeing her awake.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"What happened?" she asked back.

"It appears you set off the Winter Solider and Bucky hit you."

"Is the baby okay?"

"Strong heartbeat."

"Not surprised. It is your child." Steve chuckled slightly. "Is Bucky okay?"

"We had to knock him unconscious. He's fine at the moment and he feels guilty about it."

"I should see him."

"You need to rest. You took quite a hit and that wasn't even his metal arm. Also you're concussed so doctor ordered bed rest."

Wanda scowled. Steve smirked and kissed her. Once he pulled away, Wanda commented, "You need to shave."

"Didn't bother you this morning."

"Go see Bucky, I'll be okay."

Steve nodded and kissed her again. On the way to Bucky's room, Steve spotted a cryogenic chamber going into the room. He jogged to the room. "What's going on?"

"They're freezing me Steve," Bucky answered.

"Why? It was-"

"Steve, I am a danger to everyone. I nearly killed Wanda and your baby. Until they find a cure I am not safe to be around anyone let alone a baby."

"It was a slip."

"Wanda was lucky."

Steve sighed and asked, "You sure about this?"

"I can't trust my own mind. So until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head, I think going back under is the best thing for everybody."

Steve nodded and watched as Bucky walked into the chamber and was frozen. Maybe Bucky had a point and it was at least his choice this time. He walked back to Wanda's room and saw she had ordered an ultrasound. The baby no longer looked like a bean and was forming into a human. Then there was the sound of hooves that indicated the heartbeat. Wanda was beaming away. She looked at him and frowned when she saw his face.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Bucky elected to be frozen again."

"Oh."

"It's not your fault. You only tried to help. He just thought he was too dangerous. It's only until we find a cure."

Wanda nodded and offered her hand. Steve took it and kissed the knuckles. Wanda smiled. Steve kissed her on the lips. At least they could focus on their child for the time being.


	13. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

_Six months later_

Wanda had a splitting headache when she woke up. She grumbled slightly and rubbed her swollen belly. Her lips curved into a smile when she felt some flutters under her hand. She was eight months pregnant now and the baby was the size of a pineapple. Their son was a healthy and thriving pineapple. 

When they found out they were having a boy, Wanda felt overjoyed. She had been convinced it was a boy and she really held the image in her head of a little blonde boy, looking rather like Steve in his pre-serum form. She had thought he was adorable. Steve hated his former self being called adorable, mostly because it was always patronising and never affectionate. He made the exception for Wanda because she never said it like the other women did. 

Steve himself hadn't cared what the baby was, but Wanda could tell that a boy would be less intimidating to him than a girl. He would have loved a daughter as much as a son but Steve was never really raised beside girls to understand them. The few cousins he had were all boys, and at school girls were generally separated from the boys. 

Wanda chuckled at the memory of when they told Pietro and Sam, and how the latter begrudgingly handed twenty dollars over to the former. She did have a sense that Steve wanted to tell Bucky. He did talk to Bucky's frozen form but it was as engaging as could be expected. 

She managed to get out of bed but had to steady herself on the bedside table. Her head had been feeling dizzy lately and her feet had become so swollen that it was difficult to walk straight. It was fortunate she had a doctor's appointment to see what was going on. Once dressed, she waddled to the medbay where Steve was waiting for her. He frowned, "Are you okay? You look pale." 

"I have a headache." 

"Right, let's see what's going on." 

-o-

"Wanda, you have pre-eclampsia," the doctor told her. Steve looked confused. "Your blood pressure is very high, and there is protein in your urine. This is a very dangerous complication and you'll need to stay in hear until you deliver." Wanda went very pale. "It's a bit of a shock for you and I get it: you've not been doing anything wrong. It might just be hereditary." 

Wanda nodded but the fear that something could to happen to their son really overwhelmed her. Right up until she told Steve to get some stuff from their room. In the meantime, she was taken to a quiet room overlooking the Wakandan jungle and attached to various wires and IVs. She had a blood pressure cuff, foetal monitor, heart monitor and cuffs around her calves to prevent blood clots. 

Steve came in with a bag and she could tell he was just as worried as she was. Nevertheless, he told her, "I bought pyjamas, books and that blanket you like." 

Wanda gave a weak smile but then frowned. "I think it's stress. I haven't really been sleeping so I just think and often it's about if they find us." 

"It's not your fault." 

"But I shouldn't be doing it while in this condition." 

"Listen, he'll be okay. You'll be okay." He pressed his forehead against hers and took her hand. "Just rest and we'll be fine." 

-o-

After two weeks, there was a routine in who visited Wanda. Steve would always be beside her in the morning as he slept on the sofa. Pietro would come in next and then Sam would come in with a film for them to watch. At some point she would take a nap if her son would let her.  After one nap, Wanda woke up to find T’Challa sitting by her bed. She looked confused for a moment, but T’Challa only smiled.

“Your Highness, what are you doing here?” she asked.

“I was just coming for a visit. How are you feeling?”

“Okay I think.” Wanda could hear the monitor that was tracking her son’s heartbeat and it felt reassuring that he had a healthy heartbeat and he was strong as well. She could feel it when he gave a swift kick to her ribs. “It’s not going to be cured until he is born but at the moment it is stable. You have really good doctors.”

“That is good to know. So how long do you have?”

“Five weeks. It’s not that bad. I get company. It’s not as though the boys have much to do either.” Wanda sighed and stroked her stomach. “It’s just that we’ve been in here for months and it does get a little frustrating at times. The baby has been giving me something to focus on but I worry about how long I am going to be in here. It’s not that I am ungrateful that you helped us but I don’t know what else I can do.”

“We’re always looking for nurses.”

Wanda smiled. “Maybe I’ll consider it.”

The door knocked and Sam poked his head through the crack. “Hey, Catman.”

“It is good to see you Birdboy,” T’Challa replied. “I hope everything goes well for you Wanda.”

“Thank you,” Wanda replied. T’Challa left the room and Sam came and sat in the chair by Wanda’s bed. “So what do you have planned?” Sam held up _When Harry Met Sally._ Wanda smiled as she had heard really positive things about the film from Pepper and had really intended on watching it. In the midst of the film, Wanda thought back to the previous Thanksgiving where Sam and Darcy had been acting peculiarly close. Then she remembered the bet she had with Steve. “Was there something between you and Darcy?” she asked bluntly.

Sam smirked. “Yes. It wasn’t serious but Darcy is a lot of fun.”

“Do you think it could have been serious?”

Sam shrugged. “Possibly. She’s easy to be around, she’s funny, and we like a lot of the same things.”

“Maybe if we do get out of here you should tell her how you feel.”

“That’s if we get out.”

“We will eventually. I’m trying to be optimistic. Stops me getting stressed.”

When they got to the deli scene, Wanda found herself laughing out loud. After a minute or so, she stopped as she felt a popping sensation in her stomach and then something damp between her thighs. Sam immediately picked up on her face and asked, “You okay?”

“Can you get the doctor and Steve? Now!”

Sam immediately ran out the room and within a minute her doctor came in and examined the situation. Steve ran into the room and asked, “What’s going on?”

“Her waters have broken,” the doctor explained. “Are you feeling any contractions?”

“Not that I know of,” Wanda replied looking worried. There was a slight hitch on the foetal heart monitor and the doctor looked at it.

“It looks like you just had a contraction though it could still take hours before you really start feeling it. I would suggest that you stay put Mr Rogers.”

Wanda looked to Steve and he immediately took her hand. “I’m not going anywhere okay Doll.”

“I know. Steve, he’s going to be okay isn’t he?”

“Of course he will.”


	14. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

The contractions were initially slow and were very far apart with Wanda scarcely feeling them, which made Steve naively think that it was going to be an easy labour. After thirteen hours, the contractions were a minute apart and Wanda was in absolute agony. However, she wasn't screaming as much as she was whimpering and letting out really sarcastic or mean comments. Steve took every insult she threw at him and she would apologise for saying the horrible thing. 

"I really hate you right now," she groaned. Steve just patted her forehead with a damp sponge. "I'm sorry... Again." 

"It's okay honestly," he replied. "Wanda, are you sure you don't want the epidural?" 

"My mother gave birth to twins with no medication. If she could do that then I am pushing through." Steve had to admire this determination even if it broke him to see her in so much pain that could be eased. "Jesus this hurts!" 

Steve could sense that Pietro and Sam were pacing outside the hospital room, waiting to hear any news or sound of new life. It was probably agonising for Pietro to hear his twin sister in pain but Wanda had forbade him from the room because he would become incredibly irritating. Given the short fuse Wanda currently possessed and the pre-eclampsia, it could have resulted in high levels of stress for her and the baby, which was the last thing anyone wanted. 

"Steve? Do you think we should have gotten married?" she asked as caught her breath. 

"Honestly, yes." 

"Then why didn't you propose? I'm sure T'Challa would have made it legal." 

"I know. It's just that when you told me you were pregnant, I had a million thoughts rush into my head. Marriage was the last thought on my mind. Wanda, you know I would have if the circumstances were better. I have been wrestling with this for a while but you deserve something better than a shotgun wedding.”

Before Wanda could respond, a nasty contraction seized in her stomach. Steve helped her breathe through it. Wanda had gripped his hand so tightly that he felt his circulation cut off slightly. 

"That sounded like a bad one," the doctor commented as she walked in and cleaned her hands. Wanda let out a dry laugh. Steve flexed the hand Wanda squeezed as the doctor checked how far dilated Wanda was. "I think you're there. Ten centimetres. You ready?" 

"Yes, just get him out of me!"

-o-

Steve had admit that he had never been prouder of someone than he was Wanda at that moment. He had his arm wrapped around her thigh that had been hiked up to help with the pushing. His other arm was supporting her back and he thought whispering sweet nothings into her ear would help encourage her. She had been pushing for the best part of twenty minutes. Wanda was sweating and struggling to breathe but the doctor told her that she was doing well, especially when the head started to crown. 

"Okay, I can see the head, this is going to be the hardest part," the doctor told her. 

She wasn't kidding. The sheer size of her son's head felt as though it was tearing through Wanda. It meant that the baby crowned for a while and Wanda needed an episiotomy to prevent a serious tear and so the baby would not go into distress. Then it became a lot easier. 

Steve's mind felt like a daze as he watched his son's head slowly emerge, especially noting the full head of dark hair. Wanda took another twenty seconds to breathe before giving a final push and the baby's whole body came into the world with a strong cry. Immediately, he was put on Wanda's chest and Wanda's confused head was unsure whether to laugh or cry, so she did both. Steve buried his face in her damp hair and cried into it. Gently he pressed a kiss to it. 

"Hey little man," Wanda whispered as she pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead. "We've been waiting to meet you." 

After a moment, the doctor instructed Steve on how to cut the umbilical cord. His hands shook but he managed to cut it neatly. The neonatal nurse took their son to be examined while Wanda was stitched up. Steve kissed Wanda softly on the lips. 

"Marry me," he whispered. Wanda nodded and he kissed her again. 

-o-

Half an hour later, Wanda was lying in bed with the newborn lying on her chest. He was tucked up under her hospital gown in a little blue hat and a diaper. His little fist was wrapped tightly around Wanda's index finger. It still shocked her that he had so much hair but it was really nice to stroke. She had sworn to protect this six-pound-three-ounce bundle the moment she discovered she was pregnant, but having him in her arms - even just looking at him - made her want to kill for him. He was just that precious to her. Steve had gone to get Pietro and Sam, who were way too giddy when they entered the room. Wanda smiled tiredly as they told her congratulations. 

"I can't quite tell who he looks like," Sam commented. 

"He looks a lot like my father with the dark hair," Wanda replied. "Though he is definitely Steve around the mouth." Wanda sat up and lifted the baby out of her gown. Gently, she passed him over to Pietro. "Joseph, meet your Uncle Pietro." 

"His name is Joseph?" Pietro asked. 

"After my father," Steve answered. "It's a tradition in my family to name the son after one of his grandfathers. 

"And I wanted to save Django for your son Pietro," Wanda replied. "I'm calling him Joey for short." 

Pietro looked at his nephew and smiled. Around his mouth, Joey looked like Steve. The lips were very pink and full. Yet Pietro could definitely see his father, especially around the eyes as both he and Wanda had their father’s eyes. 

"Joey. It's nice," he commented. 

“By the way, Sam there is something we want to ask you,” Wanda said. “We want you to be his godfather.”

“You serious?” he asked. Steve nodded. “Thanks man.”

“We could not have thought of anyone better,” Steve replied. Pietro gently passed his nephew to Sam. Sam grinned and bounced Joey a bit, making the baby gurgle. “By the way, I asked Wanda to marry me.”

“Dude, finally.”

“Better late than never,” Wanda joked.

After the two left, Wanda fell asleep and Steve sat in the chair with Joey sleeping on his chest. Just the slightest weight of his son was a little overwhelming. This little thing - conceived in a moment of urgency and born as a fugitive - made his heart swell. He pressed a kiss to the top of Joey’s head.

"You know Joey, you were named after a man I never met and probably was a flawed man but there was something your grandma always said and that was he fought for what he believed until his last breath. The same could be said about your other namesake, and that is something I think you should do: fight for what you believe. Don't be perfect but at least be a good man." 


	15. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Wanda had really adjusted to being a mother more than she had anticipated. She did not mind waking up in the middle of the night to feed Joey. In fact she loved having him in her arms. He was actually a rather mellow baby and only cried when he was hungry, needed changing or wanted to be held. Steve did his best with the latter two while Wanda was exclusively breast feeding.

Six weeks after she gave birth to him, Wanda was feeding Joey when she heard a loud explosion in the distance. The room shook and Joey detached from her breast. Sam then came bursting into the room, not even phased by Wanda’s exposed breast.

“They’ve found us!”

“What?”

“Listen, just hide yourself and Joey. Steve, Pietro and I will try to take them out.”

Wanda immediately hid in the closet, holding onto Joey for dear life and praying that he would not cry. The enclosed space made her uncomfortable and she breathed heavily in order to calm herself down. Joey seemed to have some sense of his mother’s panic and thankfully did not stir.

Suddenly the door opened and an armed soldier stood there.

“Please, I have a baby,” she pleaded.

He was surprisingly gentle with her but Wanda knew that she was being arrested. When she was escorted to the plane, she found that Steve, Sam and Pietro had been unsuccessful. Wanda began shaking a little and Steve could not even touch her due to being handcuffed. All they could do was watch as they loaded the cryogenic chamber containing Bucky.

“It’s going to be okay Wanda,” he told her.

-o-

As soon as they landed, Joey was immediately taken from Wanda and she was powerless to stop them. Steve’s heart broke at her horrified face as they both witnessed her worst nightmare and then his blood began boiling.

“I swear if you so much as hurt him-” Steve began.

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Ross interrupted. “Lock them up.”

They were all given separate cells. Wanda was spared the straitjacket and collar this time but she found the experience of not knowing what they were going to do with Joey far worse. She actually felt sick and all she wanted was to scream.

“So, I really hope you four have a good explanation,” Ross taunted.

“How did you find us?” Steve asked.

“I will admit it was a nice try by altering Barton and Lang’s minds. Let’s just say they took a lot of persuasion.” Ross stood aside and Steve looked horrified at the sight of Scott and Clint, both pale and shaky. “Electric shocks tend to do the trick, would not agree Wanda?”

“YOU’RE A SICK BASTARD!” Pietro yelled.

Ross chuckled menacingly, “Well, you break the rules, you get your punishment.”

Once he left, Clint croaked, “I’m sorry Cap.”

“Don’t blame yourself,” Steve reassured.

“What do we do now?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t think there is anything we can do.”

-o-

One by one they were called to be interrogated. Sam remained silent through his. Pietro occasionally threw insults at his interrogators. Wanda just sat there emotionlessly. When it came to Steve, they threw in the big gun. 

"Tony?" Steve asked when the door opened. Tony looked dreadful. He seemed thinner and sluggish, and he seemed to be very pale and shaky. 

"Cap..." Tony sat down in the chair in front of Steve. "How have you been?" 

"Fine. I have a son." 

"I know. After you broke them out the Raft, I found out Wanda was pregnant. I lost my shit at Ross for knowingly putting a shock collar on a pregnant woman. What's his name?" 

"Joseph, after my father." 

"Good name. So what happened? Forget the condom?”

“Something like that, but I wouldn’t be without him. He’s the one thing that has kept me going these last few months. Tony, forgive me but you look terrible." 

"I might have a problem. I've been drinking a lot more. Too much actually. You could call it a dependency. Problem is that I have no one to help me stop so I just keep going until I pass out. Then I start over again." 

"What about Pepper?" 

"She won't even talk to me. Rhodey is focused on trying to walk again and, well, I would not call Vision a friend so I have no one telling me to stop." Steve just looked horrified at what his friend had become. He wondered if after he went under that Howard developed a similar problem, but then again Peggy and Phillips would have been there for Howard. "Funny, I thought I hit rock bottom when I was dying of palladium poisoning, but no this is definitely rock bottom." 

"I'm so sorry Tony." 

"It wasn't your fault. If it had been Rhodey in Barnes' place then I might have done the same. It doesn't mean I have forgiven Barnes." 

"But you don't want to kill him?" 

"Too much effort nowadays. Though I will eventually make an exception for Ross. I really despise that guy. You know Banner dated his daughter and he injected a guy with Banner's blood and he made a more messed up Hulk. I mean if he could do that then I hate to see what he's got in store for your kid." 

"What is he doing?" 

"At the moment a genetic test to see how enhanced he is." 

Steve hit the table. “Wanda was right. She knew that they would do this in the hope of making a weapon. He's six weeks old for god's sake." Steve rubbed his face. "You going to make me sign the Accords?" 

"No." 

At that point the door opened. Rather than Ross as they expected, it was Natasha holding onto something. "Tell you what this child is desensitised to violence," she commented. Steve immediately went over and took Joey from her arms. "Had to punch them all out before they could stick a needle into him." 

"Thank you Nat," Steve said. 

"It was nothing." 

"Where have you been?" Tony asked. 

"All over." It only just occurred to Steve that Natasha had cut her hair into a pixie style and died it blonde. "When you are wanted you have to compromise somethings. I'll dye it back once we get everyone out." 

"Who's we?" 

A very angry looking T'Challa came into the room, though he was not angry with any of the people in the room. He was angry with Ross who had followed him, yet in spite of his anger, T'Challa still had a calm voice which made him all the more dignified, "Before you say anything, I would like an explanation for the various human rights violations you have committed. For one you knowingly and willingly put a shock collar on a pregnant woman; you tortured two men into giving you information; and you intended to do human experimentation on an infant. There are various more violations I could list but if this were all to come out to the public then let's just say the support for the Sokovia Accords will drastically decrease and you'll be out of a job." 

Ross spat, "You wouldn't dare." 

"I would. Miss Romanoff has collected all the footage and files necessary. All she has to do is send it to a news station." 

Natasha looked deadly serious about this. Steve could actually see sweat on Ross's forehead. 

"You know, HYDRA and the Red Room are awful places," Natasha began, "but you may be just as bad if not worse." 

Natasha and T'Challa stormed out while Ross was powerless to stop Steve and Tony from following. Natasha unlocked the cells and immediately Wanda ran to Steve. He passed Joey over to her and she hugged her baby and kissed the top of his head repeatedly. 

"You are all free to go," T'Challa said. 

"Just like that?" Sam asked. 

"What about Bucky?" asked Steve. 

"I'm sorry. I tried my hardest but until they have sufficient evidence to prove otherwise, Barnes is not free. He will have to face a criminal trial for the assassinations he had committed," T'Challa explained apologetically. 

Steve looked at Tony and saw he had his head down. He knew that this was going to be the next challenge and at the rate Tony's alcoholism was going, Steve was worried that his friend was not going to live long enough to see the trial. 

“You should go and see him,” Wanda told Steve as she handed their son back to him. “He’s not met Joey yet.”

-o-

It didn't take much for Steve to see Bucky was very confused by the whole situation. They had strapped him in a straitjacket and he looked defeated. Steve had Joey in his arms.

"You have a boy?" Bucky asked noting the blue cap the baby was in. 

Steve nodded. "Joseph. After Dad. Joey for short." 

"Good name. He's a bit small." 

"He was born over a month early but he's healthy. Buck, it's going to okay. We're going to get you the best lawyers and you will be out in no time."

"I'm beginning to think whether I was worth all this. You have a family now and I should not be your first concern." 

"You're my oldest friend Bucky, and I can't leave you behind. You're more than my friend. You're my family just as much as this little guy is, and I want Joey to have his Uncle Bucky in his life. What you did all those years, it wasn't you. You didn't have a choice." 

"I know, but I did it, and I am still not safe to be near anyone. I'm not safe enough to be Joey's Uncle Bucky. I want to, but I can't." 

Steve sighed, "Do you want to at least see his face? I know you can't hold him but you can't really see him from there." 

Bucky nodded and Steve walked over to his friend. Bucky took a good look at Joey, taking in the dark hair trying to escape from his cap, the wide awake green eyes and pink lips. Bucky's lip curved into a half smile. 

"He looks like you." 

"I see Wanda most days. He has her chin."

"Well, Joey, you are going to be the most loved baby in the world if your parents have anything to say about it." 

Joey lifted his little hand and began tapping Bucky on the nose. "That's his way of saying hello we think," Steve explained. "I think he likes you." 

At that moment, a guard came in and Steve knew it was time for Bucky to be taken away. Bucky was lifted out of his seat and the two men looked at one another before Bucky was led away. Steve looked at his son and smiled sadly.

-o-

They could have gone back to the Tower but Steve and Wanda could not stay there as the impending trial could cause more tensions than everyone needed. They elected to stay in a hotel until they could find an apartment to rent. Once checked in, Wanda fed Joey while Steve showered, then they swapped places so Wanda could shower and Steve could get the baby off to sleep. After they lay on the bed with Joey sleeping between them. Wanda could see Steve more in her son when he slept. Joey definitely had his father's nose.

“I can’t believe we produced something this perfect,” she whispered. “What happens next Steve?”

“We could start by finding a place to live until we get our house finished.”

“You still want to work on the house?”

“Of course. It’s our home.

Wanda put her hand on his and laced her fingers with Steve’s. Even though they were back in New York, they still had miles to go before it could feel like home again.  

_End of Part Two_


	16. Part Three: Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s trial begins, and Steve and Wanda find themselves pulled in different directions as they try to prove Bucky’s innocence and prevent Tony going further down a dark path.

_Part 3_

* * *

 

 _New York is dangerous,_  
_Littered with thieves._  
_We've no morals here,_  
_We just do as we please._  
_But I don't wanna go home where they all stare at me_  
_Cause I'm tattooed, and fired up, and drunk, and obscene_

Chapter One

Even at six months old, Joseph Rogers was a very headstrong boy. Wanda had been trying to feed him some shop bought baby food and he was not too sure about the taste of it and therefore refused to eat the stuff.

"Come on Joey," Wanda pleaded as she put the spoon against her son's mouth. Secretly she was laughing in her head because the scowl on her son's face reminded her so much of Pietro but she really wanted to get Joey fed and changed before the child minder arrived. She had not even showered yet and they were due in court in less than two hours.

"Need me to take over?" Steve asked as he came out the bedroom in trousers and a shirt.

"Yes. Just be careful not to get zucchini over your shirt."

Wanda ran into the shower and quickly cleaned her hair, shaved her legs, brushed her teeth and put deodorant on before running into the bedroom. Quickly after drying body and her hair, she put on a white shirt and black skirt and put the faintest bit of makeup on. "Okay, I'm ready," she said as she pulled her shoes on. Steve had managed to put a striped green top and jeans onto Joey and looked to have escaped being covered in baby food. After the sitter arrived, Steve and Wanda left and drove to the New York Supreme Court. In the foyer, Natasha and Sam were waiting for them.

"You look like you had a stressful morning," Natasha commented.

"Joey wouldn't eat his breakfast," Steve replied. "What time do we go in?"

_"Barnes versus the United States in Court Three. Barnes versus the United States in Court Three."_

"I imagine now," said Sam.

Inside the court room, the four sat near the front on the defendant side. The court room began to fill up with observers and press. The lawyers sat at their respective tables and Wanda looked over to the seats behind the prosecution. The US Attorney lawyers looked arduous. Steve and Sam managed to find some really good defence lawyers that were willing to take on the case. Jeri Hogarth was a formidable presence. It was lucky she had Foggy Nelson, a lawyer who took on underdog cases, as a junior. The problem was that Bucky had been charged with so many counts of murder that could be easily proved due to the HYDRA files Natasha had released. The defence managed to push for a second charge of involuntary manslaughter though they would have a challenge in proving it.

The press had called it the trial of the century.

The one person who wasn't there was Tony. After Steve returned to New York, Tony tried to go sober. He managed it for only a few weeks before having a major relapse, but still he tried enough during his sober period to the point where he bought Joey an Iron Man plushy which the baby never slept without. Instead, Pepper took his place.

At that moment, the door opened and Bucky walked slowly to the defence table. He looked worse for wear but still gave a faint smile to his friends. Then the bailiff let in the jury. They were rigorously selected so they had no prejudice either way. Then the judge came in and court was in session. Pepper was surprised that Bucky had gotten a fair judge like Judge Satoya, especially since she knew that Ross had been pushing his hardest for a judge who would not be so fair.

"Right, I'm going to keep this brief: this trial is going to be a struggle for everyone involved. There are numerous factors that need to be considered before the jury makes their decision. The one thing we know is that Mr Barnes did commit these acts. The one thing the jury needs to decide is whether the acts were murder or involuntary manslaughter. So we shall begin by hearing opening statements."

Wanda laced her fingers with Steve's as the head prosecutor stood in front of the jury. Oliver Rook seemed to think he had the case in the bag, but he seemed overly arrogant and prone to theatrics in his speech.

"James Barnes worked for a terrorist organisation. He carried out an undetermined number of assassinations on various political leaders and government officials and even people who were just trying to keep the peace. Now, I know what his defenders are thinking: he's a war hero. He fought with Captain America in the Second World War. Some would suggest that he was brainwashed, but I assure you that Barnes was of sound mind when he committed these acts. There is only one charge that Barnes can be found guilty in this case is the charge of murder."

Jeri smirked and rose out of her seat. "Some strong words there Mr Rook, but we have to cut to the real facts. James Barnes was twenty-eight years old when he fell from a moving train, and he was presumed dead until only a few years ago. In the intervening years, HYDRA had cryogenically frozen him many times, only unfreezing him when he was deemed useful. Mr Barnes had no memories of who he was before the fall, he was turned into a machine and used as a weapon. Mr Barnes had no agency in the acts that had been committed. Now he admits he did kill those people, but what we are arguing is that at worst Mr Barnes is guilty of involuntary manslaughter. We will prove this to you."

"She's good," Natasha whispered.

"Let's just hope it's enough," Steve replied.

-o-

"So what is the plan?" Sam asked over lunch. The prosecution had decided to present their first witness the next day so the judge had called a recess.

"Well, Steve, Natasha, and Wanda can't be in the court room until they testify," Foggy explained. "It's not going to be an easy trial, though with the stuff that Natasha gave us, we can immediately discredit anything Ross says. We just have to convince the judge that it's important."

"That shouldn't be too hard. If he could strap a shock collar on Wanda then I don't think he'll hold back on whatever punishment he has planned for Barnes," Natasha replied sipping her coffee.

"So, who will have to go first?" Steve asked. Foggy's silence answered his question. "Right. Me I guess."

"He's your friend and you can get people on our side before we bring in our expert witnesses. Natasha you will have to go first and then Wanda," Foggy explained.

"I'm not sure I like being called an expert witness," Wanda said.

"You know what HYDRA can do better than all of us put together," Steve replied. "So Sam, you going to keep us up to date?"

"Of course. I'll even take a picture of Ross's face when he realises that we have punked him."

"Awesome, so I will talk to Steve, Natasha, and Wanda individually to make sure their statements are in check before they take the stand." Foggy closed his file. "This is kind of cool that I am working with the Avengers." Sam groaned and handed Natasha twenty dollars. "What?"

"Nothing. They just had a bet to see how long it would take you to say how awesome it would be working for us," Wanda replied. "It's not you, we just get that a _lot_."

-o-

After lunch, Steve decided to pay a visit to Tony while Wanda drove out to the compound to see Pietro. While Tony was sober, he allowed Pietro to continue what had been started before the Accords drove a wedge between everyone and his ability to walk again was slowly coming along. He was using the parallel bars while Wanda explained what was happening.

"So you can't be in the court room until you give evidence?" Pietro asked as he shakily lifted his leg.

"Unfortunately. Problem is that I am a defence witness and I am pretty much the last one but Bucky," Wanda replied. "After the opening speech, I am scared of what the prosecution will do."

"You going to tell them the whole truth about what HYDRA did to us?"

"I have to in order to emphasise the point that they are evil as they come."

"Have you even told Steve what happened?"

"No. It's never been brought up in conversation but I do recall photos being taken in the castle. Maybe they will be used as evidence."

"You going to tell him?"

"I'll have to. I'm going to need all the support on that stand."

"I can be there you know."

"I would rather you focused on this. Everything would just rile you up and we don't need a scene."

"It sounds like you don't trust me."

"No, you are just a hot head. It's only gotten worse because you've been stuck in a wheelchair and frustration builds up."

"Tell me about it," Rhodey said coming in on the exoskeleton legs. He was just about moving like he was before, which considering the damage Vision caused was a miracle. "So, the trial has started."

"No thanks to Ross," Wanda muttered. "God I hope he loses his job after this."

"You still have the tapes?"

"We decided to submit them as evidence."

"To prove what? He didn't do anything to Barnes-"

"He put a shock collar on me, tortured Clint and Scott, and nearly stuck a needle into my baby to see how useful he would be as a weapon. That was for his own gain and amusement. Strucker was exactly the same. He called me Gypsy Girl, he once got his goons to hit me because it was the only way to make Pietro stand in line, and once tried to smoother me just so my powers would be triggered. My pain was his pleasure. I still have nightmares about what he did. So while Ross didn't hurt Bucky, he is a symbol of what men like him are capable of and we need to show that if Bucky was convicted of murder, he would just be tortured on the Raft."

Rhodey looked down. Tony had kept him out the loop about Ross's actions it made him feel sick that he had once sided with a man who had committed various human rights violations, especially on an infant. While he would not call Wanda a close friend, he knew her well enough that she would not lie about someone hurting her baby. "Wanda, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're a soldier right down to your bones."

"So was Rogers, but he questions people if something doesn't seem right whereas I just blindly follow."

"Steve lived through the Great Depression, he's allowed to be cynical about his government."

"I was an Army Brat. I was just told that we were moving here and that was that. I just followed because that was what I was told to do. Tony was really the only true friend I had when I stated MIT. He was just as isolated as I was."

"Have you tried to call him?"

"Loads, but it goes straight to voicemail nowadays."

"Has no one been able to contact him?" Pietro asked attempted to make his last steps.

"I tried last night. Pepper has tried. Steve's gone to the Tower to check he's still alive."

-o-

"Tony?" Steve called as he walked into the lounge of the Avengers Tower. As expected, Tony was passed out on the sofa with a half empty bottle of whiskey beside him.

Steve sighed and shook Tony awake. Tony made some noises and grumbled awake. "What time it is?"

"Two in the afternoon. What time did you start today?"

"Dunno. Ten."

"Tony, this is beyond a problem now. You need help."

"You tell me that every day and do nothing about it."

"If you let me borrow a car I will take you to a rehab facility."

"Rehab won't do anything."

"Well, do you want me to help you or not?"

"How did the first day go?"

"Just opening statements. Tony, please. We're all worried about you."

"Just go, Rogers. You have more pressing things to worry about than me."

"You're my friend Tony, and I'm not just going to leave you."

"You did before."

"I know. I shouldn't have."

"But you know, I understand. You had other people more important than me."

"I should have taken you with me to Wakanda. I should not have left you there. Maybe you wouldn't have gone down this path because we would have worked something out."

"That's just fucking typical of you Rogers. 'We would have worked something out'. I tried to kill your friend and put your then-pregnant girlfriend in a high-security prison where they practically tortured her. There is no way in hell I would have been better off in Wakanda."

Steve sighed. He knew Tony was right but he wasn't going to leave Tony on his own again, especially not in this state. "Can you at least come back to my place?" Steve asked. "Just so I know you will be fine. We have no booze so there is no temptation."

"You sure the wife will be happy?"

"She's not my wife yet but she'll understand."

-o-

Wanda longed for the moment when she could just take the blouse and skirt off because they really were restricting. Having spent the best part of a year in loose dresses, it really was uncomfortable. So as soon as she arrived home she immediately began unbuttoning the blouse.

Only she stopped when she saw Tony sleeping on the sofa. While he was clearly dead to the world, there was just something that made her made her question if his senses were still awake. Quietly, she walks to the nursery where Joey was fast asleep as well. Wanda smiled brightly at her little boy. His lips were slightly parted and his chubby little hand was stretched out by his mouth as though he had been sucking his thumb. She stroked Joey's hair and kissed his forehead. Tomorrow she would spend the day with Joey. For now, she would let him sleep.

Finally, she went to her room where she could finally undress. She pulled off the blouse and shimmied out of the skirt, finally feeling some relief. Her breasts were aching slightly so she unclipped the bra. Even though she wasn't breastfeeding anymore, her breasts still felt sore on occasion. Sleeping naked often helped, but with Tony next door she grabbed a loose t-shirt.

Steve came into the bedroom with just a towel around his waist and immediately wrapped his arms around Wanda. "Is every day going to be like this?" Wanda asked.

"Probably. We have Sam and Pepper keeping us up to date, but just the thought of Bucky sitting there take listening to the prosecution."

"Well, let's hope those tapes the support for Ross." Wanda groaned as Steve kissed her neck. "So, is Tony staying the night?"

"Yeah, but he's completely knocked out."

Steve's hand dipped into her knickers and stroked along her centre. Wanda moaned and grabbed the back of Steve's head so their lips could touch. She turned around and let Steve carry her to their bed.

"You know I put this shirt on so Tony would not see me naked," she told him.

"You can put it on after," Steve replied and smiled as they fell onto the mattress giggling.


	17. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Despite getting more sleep than Steve and Wanda, Tony was far more tired than the pair of them combined. Wanda had given him at least three coffees but they were not taking any effect, which was concerning because he was falling asleep at the breakfast bar.

“Tony, I don’t have to be in court today. Do you want me to drive you to a rehab facility?” Wanda asked.

“Don’t need rehab,” he muttered.

“Right, I’m going to the house,” Steve announced as he pecked Wanda on the lips and kissed the top of Joey’s head. “What do you three have planned?”

“Oh, we have an entertaining day of the swings don’t we Joey,” she cooed as she kissed Joey’s cheek. The baby let out a giggle in response. Steve and Wanda kissed again and she said, “Love you.”

“Love you too. Tony, you going to be okay?”

“I don’t know,” Tony mumbled. Steve left and Tony told Wanda, “You two are sickeningly adorable.”

Wanda was not certain if it was an insult or a compliment. Still, she stated firmly, “You are coming to the park with me and Joey, and that’s an order. You need some fresh air, but have a shower first because you stink.” Tony glared at her but did manage to shower and dress in some clean clothes Steve had brought back with them. By then Wanda had dressed Joey and put him in the stroller. “Right, let’s go.”

“So we just push the kid on the swings all day?”

“Well, we might feed some ducks.”

“Can we stop by the liquor store on the way?”

“No.”

-o-

“Is this what normal people do? Just push babies through parks?” Tony asked as he sluggishly tried to keep up with Wanda and the stroller containing Joey. 

“When it is nice outside, yes,” Wanda replied. She turned to him and his appearance in daylight looked far worse. He really had lost weight and was looking far older than he was. He was going through withdrawal symptoms at the moment so Wanda really had to be careful that they didn’t pass a liquor store. 

By the time they reached the swings, Joey had become very excited. Tony had to admire how the baby’s enthusiasm for the simple things in life. Wanda put Joey in the baby swing that stopped him from flying out and then gently began to push. Joey laughed with every motion. 

“It doesn’t take much does it for him to be happy,” Tony said sitting on the adult swing beside them. 

“Well, as long as he is happy and healthy, I don’t think I could ask for much else,” Wanda replied. “He’s just about starting to crawl.” 

“I thought he would have been more advanced with both yours and Rogers’ genes.” 

“He is in some ways. He’s growing faster than I thought he would and he’s very strong, but I want him to still be a baby. I don’t want him to have special abilities or be the best at everything.” 

“Very strange logic you have there.” 

“It’s not strange. It’s knowing what this job does to people. Ross wanted Joey as a weapon, because all he sees is weapons.” 

“I know. Why do you think Banner is the way he is?” 

“I suppose it would be different if it was your child.” 

“There wouldn’t be a child.” 

“At all?” 

“After Ultron happened, I got it into my head that Pep and I could have a family. Some tests later showed that I was completely sterile. Not surprised considering the amount of shit I put into my body but after I just lost that dream. So I worked and worked until one night Pep and I get into a fight and we break up. Now she won’t speak to me because she hates that I was involved in what happened on the Raft.” 

Wanda swallowed a hard lump. She had known things weren’t good between Tony and Pepper but she didn’t think it was that bad. “I’m sorry Tony,” she said quietly. 

“Don’t be. Everything bad that happens to me is usually my fault.” 

“Not everything. Ultron was more my fault than yours.” 

“I already had the plans. If it wasn’t you then you then it would be something else.”

Wanda pushed Joey one more time before asking, “Do you want to push him for a bit? I find it soothing.”

Tony nodded and they swapped places. Tony’s pushes were slightly harder but Joey loved it and shrieked with joy. Wanda smiled brightly. Even Tony seemed to enjoy himself since he actually smiled. 

“You know he loves that Iron Man plushy. He can’t sleep without it,” Wanda told Tony. 

“I’ll take that as a thank you.” 

-o-

Steve was hammering the frame of a kitchen cupboard when Sam came in. Steve took a moment to judge his friend’s face to see how the day in court had gone. Sam had the face that suggested that it had not gone well.

“How bad?” Steve asked.

“Not bad. Did you know that Barnes set fire to a UN camp in North Korea in the early fifties? Not exactly going to get any Korea vets voting in his favour. Especially since the first witness was a vet.” Steve whacked the nail harder and then put the hammer down. “Steve, it’s fine. It’s just the first day of witness statements. Ross has dragged up a bunch of people that _think_ they may have saw Barnes.”

“Think?”

“They are not a hundred percent. Let’s just wait until Ross gets on the stand. Hogarth is ready with her questions for him, and she really is going to bust his balls.”

“I hope so. I just hate not being there. Bucky’s my friend and I can’t be there for him.” Steve rubbed his hand over his face. “You know before they took him away, Bucky told me that he wondered whether he was really worth all this. I had to snap him out of it and tell him that he has people who love him and want him home.”

“Where will he stay?”

“Here I guess. We already have about five rooms planned.”

“Five?”

Steve got out the plans for the downstairs extension and the plans for upstairs and explained, “So the rooms upstairs are for Wanda and me, Joey, and any baby we have in the future.”

“You planning more kids?”

“We both agreed on three. Anyway, downstairs, we have Pietro’s room and then Bucky can stay in there until he feels ready.”

“You really think Pietro is going to be living here forever?”

“It’s until he feels ready.”

“It’s like they are stray cats.”

“You know that is my oldest friend and my brother in law you are talking about?”

Sam shrugged with a smirk but then grew serious, “You’ll get him home.”

“Let’s hope. Now are you going to stand there or are you grabbing that saw?”

-o-

Two days later, Ross had taken the stand. Natasha had planted a camera on Pepper that fed to Steve’s computer. He was not one for revenge but he really wanted to watch Ross squirm for what he did to Wanda and his friends. Typically the prosecution fed the questions that made Ross look good, almost as though they had rehearsed the questioning.

Once Rook had declared he had no more questions, he sat down with a cocky smirk. Jeri stood and immediately began her cross-examination, _“Mr Ross, how long did you work on The Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project?”_

_“Five or six years.”_

_“And during that period were you not told to kill the project because you were using captured terrorists as test subjects?”_

Ross went silent for a moment before answering, _“I wish to assert my Fifth Amendment privilege.”_

_“Were you not interested in Project Rebirth?”_

_“I don’t understand the relevance.”_

_“Project Rebirth was a scheme intended on creating a group of super soldiers in order to defeat the Axis Powers. Steve Rogers was the first and only subject. The Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project was intended to recreate the formula that Doctor Abraham Erskine created. Only rather than recreating Captain America, you created the Hulk. Is everything I just told you correct?”_

Again, Ross paused and said, _“I wish to assert my Fifth Amendment privilege.”_

_“So, with all that in mind, did you consider the Sokovia Accords an opportunity to make the Avengers weapons of the United States?”_

_“That was not my intention.”_

_“So what was your intention?”_

_“My intention was to control the collateral damage that the Avengers cause.”_

_“How many people officially died in the Battle of New York?”_

_“Seventy-four.”_

_“And how many people would have died had Tony Stark not directed a nuclear missile to the portal that the Chitauri fleet were emerging from?”_

_“I never sanctioned that missile.”_

_“I know, but would it not be true that the death toll would have been higher had Mr Stark not intercepted the missile?”_

_“It would be true.”_

_“And in Sokovia, did the Avengers not take a period of time attempting to evacuate the city of Novi Grad before Ultron attacked? I imagine had they not been there the death toll would have been much higher than the a hundred and seventy-seven number of official causalities recorded.”_

Even though the camera was not the best quality, Steve could sense that Ross was now sweating. Yet he still had some nerve left to reply, _“The death toll would not have been necessary had Tony Stark not created Ultron in the first place.”_

_“True, but Tony Stark is a man who at least owns up to his mistakes. As demonstrated during this cross examination, you seem to defer blame from yourself. So, after all that has been considered, did you really intend to ‘lessen’ the collateral damage?”_

_“I wish to assert my Fifth Amendment privilege.”_

Jeri nodded and picked up a file from the defence desk. _“So, I have a few more questions that might be of interest. Is it true that you were aware of Wanda Maximoff’s pregnancy when you authorised for a shock collar to be put on her while she was a prisoner on the Raft?”_ There was a long pause in which Ross did not answer the question. _“Okay, is it true you authorised the interrogation and torture of Clint Barton and Scott Lang in order to obtain information as to the location of Mr Barnes?”_ Again, no answer. _“Is it true that you – the Secretary of State – authorised that a six-week-old infant be taken from his mother so you could perform tests to see whether he could be used a weapon in future?”_

_“I wish to assert my Fifth Amendment privilege.”_

_“I thought so. Ladies and gentlemen, Secretary Ross has taken part in unsanctioned human experimentation, torture and as a result has committed various human rights violations. The only thing that Mr Barnes would be subjected to if he is found guilty is years of unrepentant torture, something which he has been subjected to for the last seventy years. Really, this does beg the question as to whether Secretary Ross is any better than HYDRA, the people that have spent years performing illegal human experimentation and torturing their subjects. I think we need to consider who we can actually trust, because considering how many times Secretary Ross has pleaded the fifth, I don’t think it should be the person, who is supposed to be in charge of protecting the US, that has committed such despicable acts.”_

Steve could hear the camera flashes coming from the press and he shut the laptop down. He felt a sense of relief that the prosecution’s star witness being humiliated and exposed and that the trial could turn in their favour, not just on the jury but also public opinion.

Then he heard crying coming from the nursery. Joey had only been fed and changed an hour ago so Steve was curious as to what was upsetting his son. He found Joey thrashing around in the crib, crying, his cheeks were bright red and he was rubbing his right ear. Steve picked him up and bounced his son only it seemed to cause more distress to Joey, "Hey Joey, what's up?" Steve noticed that Joey was drooling more than usual. He inspected his gums and found the cause of the problem. Joey was teething. 

-o-

"I take it it's not a good time," Natasha commented as she walked into the living room where Steve was asleep with Joey on his chest. Wanda smiled at the pair as she and led Natasha to the kitchen. 

"We only just got him off to sleep. He's been teething all afternoon," Wanda explained. 

"So, I heard from a reliable source that Ross has been fired and he will have to face trial. The UN are contemplating scrapping the Accords all together, mostly since Ross drafted many points." 

"Will they do it?" 

"The UN can't have a scandal like this on their hands. They'll want to nip it in the bud soon." 

"Good." 

"You know that I only agreed with the Accords because I felt like we needed to eradicate the collateral damage. I have enough red on my ledger, so I thought it seemed like a good idea to have it controlled. Maybe if they work out the kinks and not get some megalomaniac as its figure head then I would probably sign it again. I know you hate him, but Vision was right when he said that there are more superhumans emerging every year. Just look at the news: the Daredevil of Hell’s Kitchen, Inhuman activity, Stephen Strange, Spider Man among other enhanced people, and we don’t know what they are capable of. It seems like we can’t keep a track of these people so we need something in place to keep track.”

“I guess you are right about that. I just had a feeling that something was wrong, but I couldn't work out why. I think it was just my maternal instinct that wanted to protect my child from people who would hurt him, even though I wasn't aware I was carrying him." Wanda went over to her boys and lifted Joey from Steve's chest. She walked back over to Natasha and placed her son in her friend's arms. "On the Raft, I daydreamed a lot. After they told me that I was pregnant, the daydreams only grew more frequent. I dreamt that Steve and I would be married with all our friends around us, I would have a baby shower, everybody would fuss over me, I would give birth with Steve by my side and everyone would come to see us, and finally I daydreamed about the baby's baptism and I chose you as his godmother." Natasha looked at Joey and smiled at his sleeping chubby face. "What I am asking is will you be his godmother?" 

"You planning a baptism now?" 

"Yes. I don't know why but I feel the need to do something." 

"When?" 

"After the trial. Sam is the godfather." 

"What about Bucky?" 

"If it all goes well then he will be godfather to our next baby."

"How do you do it? How can you go through childbirth and say you want another?" 

"Because you look at them the second they are put on your chest and you know that the pain was worth it. Even when he wakes me in the night, I don't mind because I can hold him and keep him safe." 

Natasha nodded as though she understood. Though she still had a pressing question. "Do you at least still have a sex life?" 

"It's there, just not as frequent as it was before we had Joey." 

"Still good though?" 

"At first it hurt, because Joey's head was huge and they had to cut me in order to get him out. First time we had sex was when he was nine weeks old and it really hurt. We've had to resort to lubricants." Natasha burst out laughing. "Shush. You'll wake the baby." 

"Sorry. It's just that considering the amount of times you two could foreplay verbally over the dinner table and look as though you could rip each other's clothes off any second, that surprised me." 

Wanda blushed but saw the funny side of it. "We were not bad." 

"Please, you two had that ‘just fucked’ look about you whenever I came into the room." 

"Ow!" they heard a yell coming from the nursery and Wanda went to check what Tony had done. Natasha followed and looked confused at Tony being surrounded by parts of what looked to be a walker. "Caught my finger in that red thing." 

"You know Joey isn't crawling yet?" Wanda asked. 

"Never too young to practice walking and he could do with some strength in those legs." 

Natasha looked even more confused as to why Tony was even there, and building a baby walker of all things. Wanda decided to leave him to it and went back to the kitchen. "Why is Stark building a baby walker?" Natasha asked.

"We're trying to keep him occupied so he doesn't fall off the wagon again. To be honest, he's been really good around Joey. Joey seems to like him." 

"Joey likes anyone who pays him the slightest bit of attention." At that point Joey began wriggling in Natasha's arms. Wanda immediately grabbed him and then the whining started. "Do you think he'll get sober this time?" 

"I don't know," Wanda replied as she kissed the top of Joey's head in an effort to sooth him. "He needs Pepper, but there's a barrier between them and they just need to be in the same room and talk." 

"Can't imagine that'll go well." 

"I would rather they be screaming at one another than just stay silent and miserable." 

"I would too." 


	18. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The next few days had been a whirlwind. Joey's first tooth finally pushed through and he seemed to recover quickly from the trauma as he was back to his happy self and attempting to crawl. The prosecution had concluded their case in court after getting expert witnesses to testify but after the Ross fiasco, they had a job trying to get people on side. The kitchen of the house was finally done and now it was just a case of finishing the living room. Tony seemed to be doing okay and hadn't touched a drop of alcohol since Steve brought him to the apartment. 

The day finally came for Steve to testify. Even though it was a normal morning, it just felt slow and Steve's heart was pounding. He would have to be subjected to questions about events that he had not wanted to think about in a long time. He knew he would have to talk about Bucky's fall and the feeling when he found out Bucky was not only alive but also the Winter Soldier. 

Steve did his tie up and smiled as he watched Wanda cuddle Joey on the bed. Back in the forties, he never thought he would get an opportunity for a family. He thought with all his ailments that he would not be able to have children. He had assumed that Bucky would be the one to have a child and he would be happy being Uncle Steve. Now the tables were drastically turned. The second Wanda told him she was pregnant, a number of thoughts went into his head. One was of happiness that he was going to be a father and he loved Joey so much. It almost pained him that his son was growing up so fast. He still remembered how small Joey was when he was born and his slight weight on Steve's chest. Once Steve lowered his collar, he turned to Wanda. She was stroking the dark mop that was Joey's hair. It was getting longer by the day and would need his first haircut soon.

"You going to be okay?" Wanda asked. 

"I think once I'm up there I'll be okay." 

"I don't like not being there for you." 

"I know, but I will think of you and Joey." Steve stroked his son's hair. "Wanda, I love you so much." 

"What's brought that on?" 

"I never thought I would have this." Wanda smiled and kissed Steve's lips. "I'm serious. You, me and Joey, I never thought any of this would be possible." 

"Me neither. I wonder... I wonder sometimes what would have happened had I not volunteered. I don't think I would have met you formally." 

"You threw me down the stairs. You never apologised." 

"I gave birth to your son. I think that's a big enough apology." 

"Okay, fair enough." Steve kissed her nose. "It's just going to be me and Natasha today. You will probably be called tomorrow." 

"I'll call Foggy after court is over. Listen, Steve, we need to talk. There is some stuff that might be revealed tomorrow that I never told you. It's about my time in a HYDRA cell." 

Steve paused and nodded. "I'll meet you for lunch. We can talk about it then." 

Wanda nodded and Steve pecked her on the lips. She gave a small smile as he left the room and then gave a kiss on top of Joey's head. 

-o-

"You know you have nothing to worry about, it's just a simple testimony," Tony told Wanda as they walked down the street. 

"It's not that," Wanda replied as she gripped the handle of the stroller. "I never really spoke of what happened to me in the HYDRA lab until the other day. I just spewed it to Rhodes and I felt odd that I told someone who I am not that close to yet not my fiancé. It felt easy." 

"You going to tell him?" 

"Of course. Listen, Nat has spoken to Pepper and she wants to talk." 

"When?" 

"Over lunch. I have to speak with one of Bucky's lawyers but I will be watching from a few tables down." 

Tony nodded, "How do I look?" 

"Like shit but maybe she'll feel sorry for you." 

-o-

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" the bailiff asked Steve. 

"Yes." 

"State your name for the record." 

"Steven Grant Rogers." 

Jeri stood in front of him and asked, "Are you the same Steven Grant Rogers that was born in Brooklyn on July 4th 1918?" 

"I am."

"So, how long have you and Mr Barnes been friends?" 

"We were best friends for twenty years before we entered the war." 

"Since childhood then?" 

"Yes." 

"Can you describe this friendship?" 

"It was about as brotherly as one could be without being related. After my mother died, Bucky was really the only family I had left." 

"So how did you feel when you found out he was being drafted into the War?" 

"I was jealous. I had been trying to enlist, but because I was asthmatic and had many other medical complications, I was rejected numerous times." 

"But you still worried about him?" 

"Of course." 

"So you were accepted into the army, transformed into what you are now, and then what happened?" 

"HYDRA had captured the 107th Infantry. I knew that Bucky was among the group so I went to save him. When I found Bucky, he had been subjected to experiments." 

"So he had been experimented on before he became the Winter Solider?" 

"Yes, but I don't know if they had intended to make a Winter Solider at that point."

"So you and Barnes fought together between 1943 and 1945, taking down numerous HYDRA bases. What happened in 1945?" 

Steve took a deep breath. This was going to be the hardest thing to say. "We were on a mission to capture Arnim Zola, a leading HYDRA scientist, and he was on a train heading for the Soviet Union. We captured Zola but a HYDRA goon blew a hole in the side of the train which threw Bucky out. He was clinging onto some metal bars but they came away and he fell." 

“And you assumed him dead?”

Steve looked at Bucky and said, “Yes. It was a great fall into icy mountains.”

“Not long after you were assumed dead after you had to crash a plane, and after you woke up I assume you still believed that Mr Barnes was dead.”

“Yes.”

“When did you find out you were wrong?”

“2014. There had been some conspiracy in S.H.I.E.L.D, and Natasha Romanoff and I had only found out that HYDRA had been infiltrating from the inside. We were driving back to the Triskelion when we were ambushed by the Winter Solider. I had encountered him before but he had a mask over his face, long hair and black paint over his eyes so I did not recognise him. It was only when he took his mask off that I realised it was Bucky.”

“Did he recognise you?”

“No. I said ‘Bucky’ and his response was ‘who the hell is Bucky?’”

“So you are saying that Mr Barnes was so brainwashed that he could not recognise his best friend from childhood?”

“Yes. I tried to get through to him many times but he just didn’t listen.”

“When did he finally listen?”

Steve had to bite back some tears because of the memory of what had triggered Bucky to remember who he was. “After my mother’s funeral, Bucky walked me home and made a promise that he was with me until the end of the line. I said those exact words and it seemed to trigger something.”

Steve looked over at Bucky and saw that he was trying to fight some tears himself. Jeri nodded and concluded her questioning. Rook then stood up and had what looked to be a medical file. “Mr Rogers, you were admitted to George Washington University Hospital on 4th April 2014 for head injuries, GSW to the stomach and various other injuries. Can you tell the court how those occurred?” Steve looked at Bucky and realised where Rook was going with this interrogation. “Are you declining to answer the question?”

“No. During the Battle of the Triskelion, I was going to put the final chip into the last Hellicarrier before Project Insight could kill millions of people, when I was confronted by Bucky. He had been severely brainwashed.”

“What you are saying is that he attacked you.”

Steve did not want to incriminate Bucky but at the same time he could not commit perjury. “We had an altercation, but it wasn’t Bucky-”

“So your best friend nearly kills you and you are sitting there defending him?”

“Bucky saved my life that day. The Hellicarrier exploded and I fell into the river. Bucky pulled me out. If it wasn’t for him I would not be sitting here. I would not have met the love of my life and I would not have a child. Bucky gave me a chance to live that day.”

-o-

Steve looked horrified as he read Wanda’s statement over lunch. She couldn’t spit the words out so she got Foggy to give Steve her statement. She had never told him because it never came up in conversation, but she had wished she had told him sooner and not the day before she was going to be in court.

Wanda took a very nervous bite of her sandwich. “I’m sorry Steve. I should have-”

“Wanda, you don’t have to apologise. I just didn’t think it was that bad,” Steve insisted.

“I just have to be clear that everything in your statement is accurate,” Foggy interrupted. “We don’t want Rook to pick holes.”

“Yes. It’s fine,” Wanda said.

“Do you think he’ll try to do what he did today with Wanda’s medical files?” Steve asked.

“Is there anything you haven’t told us?” Foggy asked.

“It’s just that I tried to help wipe Bucky’s brain of whatever HYDRA put into it, only I accidently set off the Winter Solider and he lashed out at me. I did mention it in the statement but after this morning I think we need to be clear that this did happen but it was not his fault,” Wanda explained.

“Well, obviously Rook will try to make it look as though Bucky is uncontrollable, especially since you were eight weeks pregnant at the time.”

“But I didn’t miscarry and Joey is healthy so I don’t see how he could twist this story to make me look like a poor innocent pregnant victim.”

“Americas love pregnant women. They’ll hear you were pregnant and they’ll get defensive over you.” Wanda shook her head and stabbed a carrot with her fork. “Glad to see this is a couple thing.”

“Speaking of which, how does it look over there?” Wanda asked nodding her head over to Tony and Pepper’s table.

“He’s shaking his leg a lot,” Steve answered, “but looks good so far.”

Tony was shaking his leg because he was both nervous and the withdrawal symptoms. Being around people drinking alcohol was making him struggle somewhat.

"You look..." Pepper attempted to find the words to describe Tony's haggard appearance. 

"I know, I look awful. You on the other hand look exquisite as always." 

Pepper smiled as she sipped her water. "I'm sorry I never called." 

"It's fine. You were rightfully angry. I should have not let them get locked in the Raft." 

"I wasn't angry. I was disappointed that you would allow Ross to-" 

"I know." 

Pepper chewed on a salad leaf and put her hand on top of Tony's. "It wasn't just the Raft Tony." 

"I have been thinking that we could adopt." 

"Tony, it wouldn't be the best time. We're still not on the best terms and you will never stop being Iron Man.”

"I can do it. I can stop, I just need something-" 

"To replace Iron Man. If I wasn't enough for you to stop then a child is the last thing you need. It’s not that I don’t want a child, it’s that I don’t know if you will ever be ready.”

“I was ready.”

“I was too, but the second you got the test results, rather than talking about it, you went straight to building suits. That’s the problem Tony, you don’t talk when something is wrong. I found out you were dying from Natasha and you didn’t tell me you couldn’t sleep until I saw all the suits you built. I worry about you, and I love you, but I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

“You want to know what’s wrong Pepper, I drink virtually twenty-four seven. I have had issues with booze before but now it’s become a dependency and the only reason I have stopped is because Rogers pulled me away. But I can’t rely on him. It’s not because he isn’t a good friend, he just has better things to worry about than me. I can’t stop. I want to but I have no one to help me stop.”

Pepper looked stunned. Tony had a tendency to go overboard with alcohol but after birth of Iron Man he seemed to replace alcohol with building suits. "Have you at least tried to seek help?"

"I don't need help. I need you Pep. I miss you. I love you."

Pepper was about to respond when her phone rang. She checked the caller ID and looked at Tony. "It's the board. I have an important meeting to get to."

Tony nodded. "Okay. I-I'll call you later."

Pepper gave a small smile and grabbed her bag. Across the room, Steve and Wanda were unsure if it had gone well or not. They seemed to actually talk, which could be seen as a significant improvement. In the end, Tony walked over to them and asked to be alone for a while.

"Should we?" Wanda asked.

"If he wants some space to think..." At that point Foggy's phone went off and it was time to go back to court.

"I'll give him a couple hours before I see if he's okay."

-o-

Natasha's testimony went as well as could have been anticipated. She told the truth and Rook tried to use it against her. Natasha didn't break a sweat. With Steve's testimony done, he was actually allowed to talk to Bucky. While it wasn't visiting hours, the jail guards made an exception for half an hour.

"You feeling okay?" Steve asked.

"I'll admit it's taking a lot for me not to punch Rook in the face," Bucky replied.

"Same. It's going to be harder tomorrow since Wanda's going on the stand."

"She'll be fine. She's a tough girl."

"I know but there is stuff she will have to talk about that she's not spoken about for a couple years."

"How is she though?”

"She's good."

"And Joey?" Steve took his phone out and showed the wallpaper of Joey sitting up with a beam on his round face. “He’s so big now.”

“I know. He broke his first tooth yesterday. That was a fun experience.”

“He looks more like you now. I actually think he has your ma’s chin rather than Wanda’s.”

“Still has her eyes though.”

“He needs a haircut.”

“You can talk.” Bucky smirked but then grew serious. “You okay Buck?”

“I’m just thinking that if I do get found guilty of murder then I may never see him grow. Mind you he could be a short-ass like you were.”

“Nah, he’s going to be six foot by the time he’s twelve. Mind you, this morning, I was thinking how different the life I thought I would have. I thought you would be the one to have kids.”

“Do you really think I could get back to normal? Have a family?”

“I think it’s possible.”

“Yeah, because someone is really going to fall in love with an assassin.”

“Well, Natasha found some form of love not long ago. The only reason they didn’t work out was because he thought he wasn’t good enough.”

“Always an optimist.”

-o-

After a couple hours, Wanda decided to see if Tony was okay, and the only place she knew where he would be would and that was the Tower. F.R.I.D.A.Y had told her that Tony was in the lounge. She gripped the handles of Joey’s stroller and tapped her foot nervously.

“Let’s just hope that Uncle Tony is okay,” she said to Joey.

The elevator doors opened and Wanda's face dropped in horror when she saw Tony's crumpled form on the floor with a bottle of vodka and a half empty bottle of whiskey. She immediately ran out the elevator, put the stroller aside and went to Tony's side. She shook him but Tony wouldn't wake up. Joey could sense his mother's panic and began wailing. 

"Tony? Tony!" 


	19. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Wanda stroked Joey's hand as he slept in her arms and watched as the nurse checked Tony's vitals. His blood pressure was dangerously low and he had a blue tinge to his skin, which reminded Wanda of when Pietro was in his coma two years previously. She legitimately was scared that Tony was going to die, which seemed very ironic given that Wanda hated Tony three years earlier. 

Tony groaned as he opened his eyes and he gasped, "Wanda... Why are you here?" 

"I didn't want you to be alone when you woke up," she answered. With one arm poured a glass of water and put a straw in so Tony could sip it. "I called Pepper and she's on her way." 

"Surprised she would actually come." 

Wanda rolled her eyes. He was still rather drunk, otherwise he wouldn't be saying this. "She might still be mad at you but it doesn't mean she's going to leave you in the lurch when you're dying." 

"I'm dying?" 

"Not yet but they are saying that if you binge like that again then your liver is kaput. Hopefully this should give you a wakeup call." 

"Why are you so concerned? You've been wanting me dead for years." 

"Wanted. Past tense. Pepper showed me the files that proved that you didn't sell those weapons to the person who blew up my home. When I was in the Raft, I was petrified. I was pregnant, without Steve, and I thought my baby was going to be taken away from me. You essentially held me hostage in the compound. I felt as though you had betrayed us so I was rightfully pissed off with you. Then I found out that you had tried to drop the charges and that you ripped Ross a new one after you found out he had strapped a shock collar to a pregnant woman. I forgave you for that, and you need to know that." She looked at Joey and then back to Tony. "Joey's middle name is Anthony. I thought that it would prove how much I have forgiven you. Even after everything." Wanda could see there was a lump forming in Tony's throat and tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. She took his hand and gently stroked her thumb over the rough skin. 

After a moment, Pepper knocked on the door looking as though she had ran a marathon to get to the room. Wanda stood up and went over to the other woman, "He needs to stay in hospital for a few days. His liver is struggling to cope and if he has another major drinking session then it's permanently damaged. I'm hoping this is a wakeup call but he needs you beside him, because he needs someone who loves him." 

"This is my fault." 

"It's on all of us," Wanda told her sadly. "I'm going to leave you to it. I have to be in court tomorrow morning." 

"I'll stay with him. Tomorrow it's going to be okay, you just tell them the facts." 

"Call me if there is any news." 

Wanda walked out the room and watched Pepper walk over to Tony's bed and kiss him on the lips. She smiled sadly and began walking. She didn't stop until she reached home where Steve had been pacing around on the phone, only he hung up when he saw Wanda. 

"Oh my god, where have you been? We've been trying to get through to you," Steve told her as he hugged her gently so he didn't squash his son. "Where's the stroller?" 

"I'm going to put him to bed," Wanda replied and walked straight into the nursery. Joey looked at his mother quietly as she changed his diaper and put him in a sleeper. She put him in the crib and turned on the space-themed mobile. As Wanda tucked Joey in, and sang, "Негде, овер тхе раинбов, скроз горе високо. Ту је земља коју сам једном чуо у успаванку. Негде, овер тхе раинбов, небо је плавo. А снови које Даре то Дреам стварно остварују."* 

Steve stood in the door way as Wanda finished singing Over the Rainbow in Sokovian. He forgot how much he liked hearing her sing in her native language, especially when she was carrying their son. He loved it when she sang to her growing baby bump, especially when he felt Joey move under his hand. 

He walked over to the crib where Joey had fallen asleep. Wanda kissed Joey's cheek and turned the mobile off. "You okay?" Steve whispered. 

Wanda finally burst out crying. Steve led her to their bedroom and held her while she sobbed. He stroked her hair and gently rocked her. Eventually, she stopped crying and began hiccuping. Steve kissed her forehead and went to get her some water. She gulped the water down, wiped her eyes and explained, "Tony went at a massive binge session and landed himself in hospital. He wasn't breathing when I found him." 

"Is he okay?" 

"He's awake but he's just about holding on. I just felt as though we let him down. He was fine when we kept an eye on him but once we lost focus..."

"Hey, Doll, he's going to be okay, we'll stage some sort of intervention, and put him on a plane to a rehab clinic." 

"We should have done it sooner!" Wanda lay down and rubbed her face. "We should have forced him into a car and drove him to a clinic." 

Steve lay down beside her and took her hand, "I know. Do you want me to call Foggy and tell him to postpone your-" 

"No. I want to go on the stand tomorrow. I let Tony down, I am not letting Bucky down." 

Steve nodded and kissed her forehead. Wanda cupped his face and ran her hand down Steve's bicep before slipping her hand under Steve's t-shirt and caressed his abdomen. They looked at each other intently before Steve broke the tension and kissed her. 

Steve rolled on top of her and Wanda peeled his shirt off. His fingers worked on the front of her dress and as soon as the material was off, Steve began planting open mouth kisses on her bare skin. He worked the front clasp of her bra and flung it across the room. Wanda bit her lip as Steve kissed her neck and his robust frame pressed against hers. 

"Steve, I think we should get married sooner than later," she whispered.

Steve lifted his head up and hovered over her face, "What's brought this on?" 

"I just thought that regardless of the verdict, Bucky is going to prison, and he needs to be at our wedding. I don't want to wait any longer to marry you." Steve considered her thinking and nodded. "So the day of the verdict, we go to a judge and get married." 

Steve kissed her, showing his agreement in his passion. Wanda moaned and began grinding herself against Steve's growing arousal. 

-o-

Wanda was shaking as she waited to be called in. It wasn't helped by the dress she had been restricted in by Jeri's suggestion: conservative but not 'mom' like. Never would she ever actually wear this but she had to follow the instructions so that people and the jury would get on her side. She was also worried about Tony but she maintained that no news was good news. 

"Wanda Maximoff?" the bailiff asked. Wanda nodded and followed him to the court room. She glanced over at Steve who gave a supportive smile as she stood in the stand. "Do you swear by all mighty god that you'll tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" 

"Yes." 

"Please state your name for the record." 

"Wanda Maximoff." 

Jeri stood up and began her questions, "Where were you born Miss Maximoff?" 

"Novi Grad, Sokovia Province, SR Serbia, Yugoslavia."

"How old were you when you lost your parents to a shell that had been sold on the black market?" 

"Ten." 

"So you and your brother were effectively orphans and homeless at ten?" 

"We were put in a children's home after we were discharged from hospital but we ran away after a few months." 

"Why?"

"I went mute and they wanted to perform electric shock therapy on me." 

"You went mute because of the trauma?" 

"Yes. For nearly three months I was mute." 

"So after you ran away, how long were you and Pietro on the streets?" 

"Eight years on and off. We would sometimes find a derelict house to stay until the authorities came." 

"So you would say that you and Pietro were vulnerable or susceptible?" 

"Yes." 

"When did you become involved with the Sokovian Liberty Movement?" 

"2010, at the age of eighteen. They offered us a home as long as we joined their protests." 

"So you spent four years with this group doing political activism against..." 

"We protested foreign invaders. Serbia has been trying to get us back since we declared independence in 2001. The Serbians were the ones who acquired the black market shell that killed my parents. Then there was also The Avenger, mostly because of a misguided hatred of Tony Stark. I hated the rest by association." 

"So, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, who at the time was a leading HYDRA operative, came into your headquarters and suggested that he could help?" 

"Yes." 

"Were you absolutely unaware of who he was afflicted with?" 

"HYDRA are not ones to hold up signs declaring that they are a terrorist organisation who used to be associated with Nazis. My father's family fled to Sokovia from Germany during the War. They were Romani."

"So had you known this was HYDRA you would never have agreed?" 

"Yes. I had a feeling something wasn't right when we were led into the laboratory and when I saw the HYDRA symbol, I was horrified and scared at what they were going to do with us." 

"What exactly did they do to you?" Wanda paused and felt bile at the back of her throat. "Wanda, are you okay?" 

"Yes. I- They used Loki's sceptre to unlock potential abilities. After whatever was in that thing was put into us, Strucker subjected us to torture. He needed our powers to be unlocked and that could only be done by pushing people to their limit." 

"How many died?" 

"Twenty five people went in. Only two survived: Pietro and myself. I don't know why. My father always said that Maximoffs are made of strong stuff as I had a great-aunt who survived Bergen-Belsen." 

Jeri gave a small smile before asking the hardest question, "Wanda, how were your abilities 'unlocked'?" 

Wanda took a deep breath and her hand shook. She looked at Steve and for some reason her mind drifted to nine months earlier when they had found out the sex of their then unborn baby. 

_"I can't believe we are having a boy," Steve said kissing Wanda's belly. Wanda giggled as she felt their son move with every kiss._

_"I know," Wanda replied stroking Steve's hair. "So you want to talk names?"_

_"We can do. We do have a tradition in my family that the son is usually named after one of his grandfathers. I was named after both actually."_

_"Well, I want Pietro to have Django. In my family, we have the same tradition with the boys."_

_"So Joseph is the only option."_

_Wanda tested the name on her lips and smiled. "I like Joseph."_

_"Joseph Rogers."_

_"Joseph Anthony Rogers." Steve's forehead furrowed. "I've been thinking a lot lately and I'm no longer angry at him. You told me once that anger gets you nowhere, and maybe if we name our son after him, then maybe he will see that if I am capable of forgiveness then he might forgive Bucky."_

_Steve thought about it. She did have a point, "Joseph Anthony it is then."_

"Miss Maximoff?" Judge Satoya asked and Wanda snapped out her thoughts. 

"Sorry," she said. "Strucker came into my cell one night. He tried to smoother me. I guess I was pushed to my limit and whatever this is was revealed." 

"So why would they want to create enhanced people with unstable powers?" 

"As Steve said, it's what HYDRA does. They have wanted to build their own supersoliders for decades and my brother and I were the latest in a long line. Bucky is just another one of those who have been subjected to HYDRA's aims of world domination." 

Jeri nodded and said, "No more questions your honour." 

Rook stood and Wanda immediately glared at him. She was not taking his crap despite the butterflies in her stomach. 

"Miss Maximoff, can you describe your relationship with Barnes?" 

"I only really knew him for a couple weeks before he was cryogenically frozen again, but we liked one another and probably understand each other more than most people I guess." 

"You understand him more than your partner Mr Rogers?" 

"I don't understand the relevance." 

"Yes, Mr Rook, explain the relevance," Judge Satoya instructed. 

"Well, you were both HYDRA's prize weapons. You have killed people." 

"Objection," Jeri said. "The deaths in Lagos were ruled to be accidental." 

"Sustained," Judge Satoya said. 

Rook decided to change his point, "So, you claim that HYDRA are these parasites that feed off innocent people, yet you agreed to be experimented on. Why? You thought you could fight the Avengers?" 

"I thought a lot of things, but saving my country was more important." 

"Until Ultron came to you." 

"Are you saying that you have never made a misguided alliance? After what happened with Ross, you really should not be taking the high ground here." Wanda could see Steve smirk proudly at her. Foggy tried not to look smug at the comment and even Judge Satoya broke a small half smile at the comment. “I messed up. I paid the consequence by watching my brother fight for his life. I learnt how bitterness, revenge and anger is harmful. I forgave Tony, and it takes a bigger person to admit it.”

Rook had been stunned to silence and declared he had no more questions. Judge Satoya called a recess until the next morning. Steve, Natasha and Sam met Wanda outside the court room. Before she could say anything, Wanda threw up in the nearest trash can.

-o-

The next few days were filled with testimonies from expert witnesses who specialised in victims of brainwashing. After a couple practice runs, Jeri made the risky decision to put Bucky on the stand. He seemed to do well when they practiced what Rook could possibly interrogate him about. Before heading to court, Steve visited Tony in the hospital. Thankfully he looked much better than he did when he was brought in and his vitals looked to have improved significantly, though he was still under a warning that his next alcohol binge could result in irreversible liver damage.

“So I take it you and Pepper are back on,” Steve said.

Tony nodded. “Yeah. We’ve also been looking at rehab facilities, because I really need to cut this out, and I can’t do it on my own.”

“That’s good. I hope it really goes well for you.”

“So, you named your kid after me.”

“It was Wanda’s idea, and I understood her reasoning.”

“Well, the papers have christened her Mother Teresa after her speech about forgiveness. She is right though. Revenge lost me more than forgiveness did.”

“Are you saying what you think you’re saying?”

“Don’t rub it in Rogers.”

“Listen, Tony, the day of the verdict, Wanda and I are going to the courthouse to get married. We would love it if you were there.”

“Not doing it in the church?”

“Well, I am not sure how a priest would feel about the fact my fiancé is non-practicing Serbian Orthodox and the out-of-wedlock child.”

“Point. I’ll see what the doctor says.”

“Well, Bucky is the last to give evidence so the judge will send the jury to deliberate straight after. The issue is that it could take a matter of hours or days.”

“It took four hours to deliberate on O.J.”

“Yeah, well, according to Sam most had made up their minds before even going into the room.” Steve looked at his watch. “I need to go. I’ll keep Pepper informed on what’s going on.”

-o-

“I don’t know what the rush is,” Pietro commented as he lifted Joey up in the air and then back down again. Joey loved it when his uncle did this and laughed instantly. Pietro beamed back.

“I just want to marry Steve. Life is too short to hang around.”

“I take it you will be wanting me to walk you down the aisle.”

“It’s in a courthouse, so it’s not much of a ‘walk down the aisle’ type thing.”

“Still, I thought since Dad isn’t here I would be the one to walk you down the aisle on your wedding day. I have gotten better. I just need some support.”

Wanda smiled and nodded, “Okay, we’ll fit that in, but only if you are sure.”

“Absolutely. So you not going to court today?”

“I can’t face it. I’m still shaking after my testimony, and I also have the little man to look after.”

“You bringing him to the wedding?”

“Of course we are.”

-o-

“Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?”

“Yes,” Bucky answered.

“State your name for the record.”

“James Buchanan Barnes.”

Jeri stood in front of Bucky and nodded her head. “Mr Barnes, we have established that you fell from a great height, but somehow you survived the fall into icy waters.”

“That is correct. It is possible that the experiments HYDRA performed on me in 1943 could have helped.”

“Can you remember who found you?”

“I think it was a Soviet solider. After I was handed over to HYDRA’s base in Siberia. The last thing I remember as Bucky was them attaching a metal arm to me as my left arm had been severed in the fall.”

“So, you had no real memories of performing the assassinations?”

“No. They used to wipe my mind after every assassination. I remember in 1991 after the assassination of Howard Stark, I vaguely remembered something about him, but I could not put my finger on it.”

“You were acquaintances with Howard Stark?”

“You could say he was a friend. We were both in the SRR and he supplied us with weapons for missions.”

“So you have regrets about killing him?”

“Of course.”

“Would the Winter Solider have these regrets?”

“No.”

“I would like to turn attention to security footage taken from Berlin’s Counter Terrorism Building, where you were intended to be interviewed by Doctor Theo Broussard, but was instead interviewed by Helmut Zemo, who had murdered Broussard earlier that day. I have muted the audio in interest of safety, however the jury should have a copy of the transcript in their files.” Everyone turned their attention to the screen and watched as Bucky was being interrogated by Zemo. “Can you describe what is going on here?”

“Zemo is using a book that HYDRA used to set the Winter Solider off. There is a specific string of words that they used in order to control me.”

“So, what you are saying is that the assassinations you committed were not of your own free will?”

“That would be correct.”

“No more questions your honour.”

After Rook’s measly three-question cross examination, Judge Satoya instructed the jury on how to make their judgement and ordered the bailiff to take them to a private room. Now it was just a waiting game.

The day of the verdict arrived two days later. Wanda packed a white dress and makeup bag and they immediately went to the court. The jury were brought in and Bucky was told to stand. Steve took Wanda’s hand and she squeezed it tightly.

The verdicts were passed to the judge who looked at it intently. He nodded and handed the form to the clerk. She stood up and read out the verdict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) That was the reason I decided that the baby was going to be a boy. His middle name was always going to be Anthony
> 
> 2) Tony is fine
> 
> 3) Yes, I know I am evil
> 
> *This is Cyrillic Serbian since it was the language seen in Age of Ultron.


	20. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

“In the matter of the United States of America versus James Barnes – case number 854751 – we the jury find the defendant James Buchanan Barnes not guilty of the crime of murder.”

The breath that everyone had been holding in was released and soon relief washed over them. There was still the matter of the involuntary manslaughter charge but Bucky had escaped certain execution.

“In the matter of the United States of America versus James Barnes – case number 854751 – we the jury find the defendant James Buchanan Barnes guilty of the crime of involuntary manslaughter.”

The latter charge was to be expected but it was better than the alternative. Judge Satoya then delivered his sentence, “Based on the evidence that I have heard during the course of the trial, I am going to recommend that Mr Barnes is sentenced to a year in a psychiatric unit in order for him to undergo treatment for his conditioning.”

After court was adjourned, Wanda immediately ran to the judge and asked for a favour. After thinking about it, Judge Satoya nodded. Steve was shaking hands with Jeri and Foggy when Wanda gave him the go ahead.

“Buck, you have to come with us,” Steve said.

“But-”

“We’ll explain in a moment, but you have to come with us.”

Bucky looked confused as he followed Steve, Wanda, Jeri and Foggy to the clerk’s offices downstairs. Wanda went into a bathroom while Steve met up with the group that consisted of Pietro holding onto Joey, Natasha, Tony, Pepper, Sam, Rhodey, and even Clint, Laura and the kids.

“What’s going on?”

“Wanda and I are getting married,” Steve explained. “And I couldn’t do it without my best man beside me.”

-o-

“You really sure you want to walk?” Wanda asked as she watched Pietro push himself out of his wheelchair.

“Yes. Absolutely.” Pietro grabbed his walking stick and steadied himself. “You look really beautiful.” Wanda smiled and looked down at the knee-length lace white dress. It was the best she could get at short notice but it looked really nice. “You ready?”

“Yes.”

Wanda looped her arm through Pietro’s and they walked down the small aisle. Pietro was a little unsteady but with the support of his stick and Wanda, he managed to get to the front where Steve was waiting with a happy smile on his face, Bucky beside him and Natasha on the other side holding Joey. Once at the front, Pietro sat down and Steve took Wanda’s hand.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the marriage of Steven Grant Rogers and Wanda Maximoff. Before I begin, I will ask is there is any lawful impediment that will prevent them from getting married?” Steve looked around everyone to check no one had a smartass comment but thankfully everyone was restrained. “Good, now let’s proceed straight to the vows. These will be both Catholic and Eastern Orthodox respectively. Will you face one another and Steven repeat after me. I, Steven Grant Rogers…”

“I, Steve Grant Rogers…”

“Take you, Wanda Maximoff, to be my lawful wedded wife.”

“Take you, Wanda Maximoff, to be my lawful wedded wife.”

“To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health…”

“To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health…”

“Until death do us part.”

“Until death do us part.”

The judge turned to Wanda and said to her, “Okay, Wanda, repeat after me. I, Wanda Maximoff…”

“I, Wanda Maximoff…”

“Take you, Steven Grant Rogers, as my wedded husband…”

Take you, Steven Grant Rogers, as my wedded husband…”

“And I promise you love, honour and respect; to be faithful to you, and not to forsake you until death do us part.”

“And I promise you love, honour and respect; to be faithful to you, and not to forsake you until death do us part.”

“So help me God, one in the Holy Trinity and all the Saints."

“So help me God, one in the Holy Trinity and all the Saints."

“Right,” the judge said as he was handed the wedding rings. “For the ring exchange, these two have written their own words to say to one another. So Steven you go first.”

Steve took the gold wedding band and as he slid the ring down Wanda’s ring finger, he said, “I give you this ring to wear, as a symbol of my abiding love, my eternal faith, and my undying devotion.”

Wanda smiled and took the other wedding ring, “With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows.”

Wanda quickly glanced at Pepper who was dabbing a tear from her eye. From the look of Tony’s face, she imagined that there could be another wedding soon. The judge then announced, “By the powers vested in my by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Before he could say they could, Wanda immediately kissed Steve on the lips and they got a round of applause. Once they broke apart, Wanda whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too Mrs Rogers.”

-o-

After they said goodbye to Bucky, Steve drove Wanda and Joey home. Only he did not go to the apartment, instead he drove them to the house. Wanda looked at him and Steve smiled as he pulled up onto the curb.

“You finished it?” she asked.

“Well, I paid a contractor the finish the living room but it is finished.” Steve opened the door and Wanda followed him out and took Joey out the car seat before heading straight for the house. Steve opened the door and Wanda gasped as she saw the wreck of what she had seen over a year ago transformed into a beautiful and functional family home. She smiled and walked into the centre of the room. “What do you think?”

“It’s better than I ever imagined. Look Joey, you have so much space to move around now.” Wanda put Joey on the floor. Much to both hers and Steve’s surprise, rather than shuffling on his tummy like he usually would, he began to crawl on his hands and knees. Steve crouched down and Wanda exclaimed, “That’s it Joey, go to Daddy.”

Joey reached Steve and Steve swept his son into his arms. Joey laughed and Steve kissed Joey’s cheek. “Oh my god, I am so proud of you.”

Wanda beamed and walked over to her husband and son. She kissed Joey on the cheek and then Steve on the lips. “This might be the best wedding present ever.”

_End of Part Three_


	21. Part Four: Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Four: Now that their life is back to normal, Wanda and Steve finally feel as though they are home, but there are a few strings that need to be mended.

_Part Four: ...is Where My Heart is_

* * *

_So stay there,_  
_'Cause I'll be coming over._  
 _While our blood's still young._  
 _It's so young, it runs._  
 _Won't stop 'til it's over._  
 _Won't stop to surrender._

Chapter One

Steve was leaning against his car. Today had been a long time coming. After ten months of treatment, Bucky had been declared fit and safe enough to go home. It turned out the trick was to shock the part of the brain that had been manipulated enough so the pattern of words was eradicated but nothing more. Steve paid biweekly visits and each time Bucky seemed to be improving. He even had a haircut, though not in the style it was before the fall but into a slightly modern cut similar to Steve's. They had also fitted him with a prosthetic arm, albeit less advanced than his metal one.

The door to the hospital opened and Bucky emerged. He smiled and walked to the car. "You know I could take the bus."

"And let you pay extortionate bus fare? Get in the car," Steve replied as the two men hugged. Bucky got in the car and fastened his seat belt.

"So you bought the welcome banner?"

"Kind of. We've just been a bit rushed lately because Tony and Pepper are getting married on Friday. Actually, the next few days are going to be mad. Tomorrow is the bachelor and bachelorette parties, Thursday is the rehearsal dinner and then the wedding on Friday."

"So no rest for the wicked."

"You are invited. Tony may not vocalise his forgiveness but he is showing it by inviting you. Taking a leaf from Wanda's book."

"I sort of feeling like I am invading your nest."

"You kidding, we're happy to have you around."

Bucky's lips curved into a half smile. Soon, they arrived at the house. Bucky had not seen the house but judging by the outside, he looked impressed. As soon as they opened the door, Steve was immediately greeted by a small, dark-haired whirlwind. Now sixteen months old, Joey was a walking menace. He still had his baby fat but his hair had been cut so it was not flopping over his eyes. However with the walking came destruction and Steve had to put all the ordainments at a level Joey could not reach. Steve lifted his son up and Bucky really was taken aback by how big Joey had gotten in just a short space of time. While Steve always showed him photographs and videos, the toddler looked smaller on the camera. It was kind of unbelievable.

"Joey? Do you remember your Uncle Bucky?" Steve asked his son.

Joey squinted. Steve and Bucky understood if Joey did not remember Bucky since he was only six months old when Bucky went to the psychiatric unit. There was a glimmer of recognition in Joey's eyes and he tapped Bucky on the nose like he did when they first met.

"I take it this is still his way of saying hello," Bucky commented.

"He's not quite mastered hello yet. He can say mommy, daddy and he does repeat words back to you if you tell him to say it. Can you say Bucky?"

"Wooky," Joey repeated.

"Close enough," Bucky replied. He then sniffed something and turned his head to the direction of the kitchen. "What's that?"

"Wanda is cooking paprikash. She thought after all that hospital food that you would like some actual home cooking. It is very good though," Steve explained as they walked to the kitchen. Wanda was standing over the stove, stirring a red sauce. She turned her head and immediately smiled when she saw Bucky.

Bucky smiled back. "How are you, Wanda?"

"Well thank you. You hungry?"

"Yes."

"Good, it'll be done in five minutes."

The sliding door that led to the garden opened and Pietro came walking in. Thanks to the exoskeleton legs, his ability to walk appeared to have returned completely, even if the legs beneath the machines were still effectively paralysed. He said, "Hey, you're back."

Wanda plated up four dishes of paprikash and put a small plate of pasta and vegetables on the high chair for Joey. Everyone tucked in and Bucky had to admit the dish tasted delicious. Even though his family was part-Eastern European on his mother's side, she never really got to show her skills as a cook as his second-generation Irish father greatly mistrusting foreign food.

"Where did you learn to cook on the streets?" Bucky asked.

"I did live in an actual home with a mother who cooked for ten years," Wanda replied. "I'm not as good as Mom was but she did teach me how to cook some stuff. She had a recipe book but that was destroyed in the blast. I'm still trying to work out her secret for her apple sharlotka. There were a few recipes my German grandmother gave her as well."

"God, do I miss her sauerbraten," Pietro added.

"Not going to lie, I do miss my mother's soda bread," Steve said.

"Actually, I miss Mrs Giannopoulos's gyros," Bucky reminisced. "Boy could that woman cook."

Later, Wanda and Bucky were sitting on the swing in the garden while they watched Steve and Pietro play soccer with Joey, only the toddler had not quite mastered the kicking the ball part of the game and had proceeded to pick up the ball and toddle towards the designated goal.

"Well, if soccer does not work out, he'll make a great football player," Bucky commented. Wanda giggled. "I have never seen Steve so happy. He's lucky to have you."

"We're lucky to have so one another," Wanda replied. "After Pietro was shot, I never would have coped had it not been for Steve."

"When did you know that you loved him?"

Wanda thought about it and remembered the moment where she knew she fell for Steve. "It was after Pietro woke up from his coma. He had been depressed about being stuck in the hospital so Steve came up with an idea to cheer him up. We took him up to the roof to watch the sunrise and I glanced at Steve and I felt my heart leap out my chest."

"You know when I saw you two kiss in that airport car park, a part of me questioned how the knucklehead got a girl to love him."

"It's not that difficult. He's kind, sincere, sweet and courageous. He's a woman's dream."

"It's just that when I knew him he was this awkward, small thing who stuffed his shoes with newspapers and just would not quit. He was not exactly known for his ability to speak to women. Granted, they weren't exactly known for looking for qualities. Hell, the first thing on my mind after he saved me in 1943 was that he could finally get a girl, but Steve deserved better than someone who only saw him for his looks."

Wanda smiled and looked at Steve. She had to admit that while she fell in love with him for his personality, Steve's physique was a bonus. Sometimes, she would find herself staring at him without realising it, and she did have the odd fetish. The fingerless gloves of his Captain America suit were one such fetish. Not that she would tell Bucky.

-o-

Steve did not know how well this bachelor party was going to go. He, Bucky and Pietro had the inability to get drunk while Tony was completely teetotal. Clint, Rhodey and Sam were the only three that alcohol would affect, but even they had taken the option of not drinking. Much to Steve's surprise, Tony's activity of choice was bowling of all things, but it wasn't a bad idea as the friendly competition between them was more fun than getting pissed. So far, Tony's team, consisting of Steve and Clint, was in the lead. Best man Rhodey's team, who had Sam and Pietro, was catching up. Bucky stood back and watched as Sam's ball rolled into the gutter.

"This is no fair, you have a bowman on your team," Rhodey jokingly complained.

"You said I could have first dibs," Tony pointed out.

"You're killing me man."

"We did warn you that Sam sucks at this," Pietro imputed.

"Like you're doing much better Road Runner," Sam retorted.

"You have to admit this looks unfair Tony. You essentially put two disabled people on the team," Rhodey said.

"You can't pull the disability excuse when you chose him," Tony replied.

Steve stayed out the argument but watched with amusement. It was nice that things were back to normal. Tony had forgiven Bucky and vis versa, but it would take a while for them to form any form of friendship. Steve was fine with that.

"You know, I can give you a better arm than that," Tony said to Bucky. Bucky lifted his prosthetic arm up. It was only a basic one with a hook for a hand. "Forgot to mention that I took the metal arm I cut off to have a look at the tech. Pretty advanced stuff for something made in the forties, but we can do better." Bucky narrowed his eyes. "It's an olive branch."

It was a pretty hefty olive branch, but Bucky accepted it. Even with the prosthesis, he still felt as though there was something missing and a lot of it had to do with his metal arm. Beside that point, Bucky thought it was only fair seeing as Tony had made a genuine effort to make and keep the peace in the Avengers.

"Man, I thought soppiness was meant to be a drunk thing," Clint commented. "I wonder if the girls are having a great time."

A few streets away, the bachelorette party was in a night club and well and truly drunk. So much so that Darcy's suggestion of I Have Never was revealing more than what the night intended. "I have never had sex while someone was sleeping in the bed right next to yours," Laura suggested.

Wanda and Natasha took a swig of their drinks. Wanda revealed that she and Steve had a morning fumble in a hotel after a mission while Sam was sleeping in the other bed. In fact, Wanda was revealing a lot of mucky stuff regarding her sex life. Sex in the back of a car, public sex (on top of a car bonnet), office sex and handcuffs. If anyone thought Steve Rogers was this gentlemanly being in the bedroom, they were surely corrected. Admittedly, a lot of the stuff had been when they started dating and before she had given birth. The handcuffs were still a thing they used.

"Okay, I have never been caught having sex," Wanda proclaimed the sipped her vodka. This was followed by Pepper. "Clint?"

"No Dum-E. Tony and I were fooling around in the R&D labs when that stupid robot just started poking Tony in the shoulder."

"Clint just didn't knock. At least I had my back to him at the time."

"I told him a million times to knock before entering," Laura said. "Though I do think the robot wins."

"I have no idea why we keep that thing," Pepper said. "Right, I have never screwed in an elevator."

Natasha, Pepper, Darcy and Laura were the only ones to drink. This was the only thing Wanda could claim she was innocent of, though she had to admit the idea was tempting. After another round, Pepper was tapped on the shoulder. It was a man dressed in a police uniform.

"Excuse me, are you Virginia Potts? I'm Officer Lovelength…." Pepper looked directly at Natasha and Natasha could only shrug in fake innocence.

-o-

The next morning, Wanda's head was pounding. She really should not have drunk that tequila. She would have been happy not getting out of bed had Joey not succeeded in climbing out his crib and proceeded to poke his mother in the face. Now they had to face the challenge of converting the crib into a toddler bed, and Joey's reaction. They really should have sleep trained him sooner.

Later, they prepared for the rehearsal dinner when Wanda lamented something. Joey was really growing up too quickly for her liking. To her, he was still her sweet little baby, but now he was walking, talking and now he was sleeping in a toddler bed. She would blink and he would be starting kindergarten before she realised.

"You okay?" Steve asked as he did up his cufflinks.

"I want another baby."

Steve dropped the cufflink. That was the last thing he anticipated.


	22. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

As soon as Wanda brought up the subject of having another baby, she had dropped it immediately. She blamed her hormones. Steve understood where she was coming from and it wasn’t as though he was against the idea. If a new baby was conceived now then Joey would be two by the time the baby was born. Two years seemed like a good age gap, and being an only child Steve had wanted a sibling growing up. However, since Wanda had swiftly changed the subject, Steve had no real chance to say he liked the idea. 

After the rehearsal dinner was finished, they returned home and fell straight asleep. That night Wanda had dream and it was a pleasant one. In the dream, Joey was much older, about four or five and he was chasing a smaller girl with blonde curls. His little sister. Now not only did Wanda want a baby, she wanted a daughter. Wanda woke first and looked at Steve. He woke not five minutes later. 

“Morning beautiful,” he whispered. 

“I know that I brushed off what I said last night but I had a dream. We had a little girl and she was beautiful.” 

“If you gave me chance I would have said I was up for another baby.” 

“I just thought I was being hormonal because Joey is growing up quicker than I would like, but maybe it’s just because I think we’re in a good place in our lives.” 

“We are.” Steve smiled and leaned over to kiss her. “Let’s do it.” 

“You serious?”                                                      

“Yes. Let’s make a baby.” 

Wanda giggled as Steve rolled on top of her. He was just about to lean down to kiss her when the front door bell rang. 

“That’ll be Pepper,” Wanda said. 

“The wedding doesn’t start until two. Why are they here six hours early?” 

“There is a hairdresser coming to do the bridal party’s hair. I’m excited, I’ve never been a bridesmaid before.” 

“I take it me, Bucky, Pietro and Joey are going to hotel to get ready.” 

“Unless you want your hair doing as well.” Steve chuckled and kissed her. “Tonight we’ll start trying.” 

“Deal.” 

-o-

“You nervous?” Steve asked Tony as the latter did up his tie.

“Slightly.”

“You’ll be fine. When Pepper walks down that aisle, any nerves you have will be gone. It did with me when I saw Wanda on our wedding day.”

“It’s just that a lot has happened between us and I am scared that I’ll screw it up somehow.”

“You’ve been going to AA, you’ve been sober for ten months, and you really have been focused on making it work with Pepper. The only way you can screw it up is if you regress, and the only way you will do it is if you don’t have Pepper beside you.”

“True. Anyway, what was up with you and the wife last night? Trouble in paradise?”

Steve chuckled slightly, “No, we were just tired from having to deal with Joey’s less than enthusiastic reaction to his new bed. That and Wanda dropped something on me when we were getting ready.”

“Pregnant?”

“Close. She wants another baby, but before I could say anything she changed the subject.”

“So, are you for or against?”

“We talked about it this morning and we’re going to start trying.”

“Good for you. It’s time Joey got a sibling. This is very grown up of us.”

“Grown up of you.”

“Never one to not take a swipe.”

“I think you might be right though. I did a lot of growing up after I was thawed from the ice, especially in the last two years. I was naïve to think I could just throw myself back into following orders and I would be happy with that. Right now I have never been happier.”

“I’m not asking this because of approval seeking but because you knew my father better than I did, but do you think he’d be proud?”

“You know, you and Howard are not so different. When I knew him, he was a performer, a little reckless, had a different woman every other week, drank probably more than he could tolerate and could be stubborn as hell. However, he was also a decent hearted genius and I was glad to have been his friend. I think he would have been proud of what you have become, flaws and all.”

This may have been the most genuine conversation Steve and Tony ever had. So much so that the two did something they had never done: hugged.

-o-

Wanda was not even concentrating on what Pepper was saying as Wanda was doing Lila’s hair. She was still in a dream world where she was doing her own daughter’s hair. She had to remind herself she only had one child and that said child was a boy but she could not let the image of that little blonde girl out her head.

“Wanda?” Natasha asked snapping Wanda out of her day dream.

“Hmm?”

“You ready to get your hair done?”

“Sure. Can you finish Lila’s?”

“Of course, can’t let my favourite girl look a mess can I?” Wanda went over to the dressing table and allowed the hair stylist to start a ballerina bun. “So, what were you thinking about?”

“What do you mean?” Wanda asked.

“I called you about three times before you answered.”

“Oh. It was nothing. I was just thinking it would be nice to have another little girl around.” Pepper and Natasha looked at one another and Wanda immediately caught onto what they were thinking. “I’m not pregnant.” 

“But?” Pepper asked. 

“I’m thinking that I would like another baby.” 

“It’s a bit soon isn’t it?” Natasha asked. 

“Not really. I have thought about it thoroughly. I think now is a good time to have another baby and Joey could have a sibling nearer his age.”

“It’s not bad logic,” Pepper pointed out. “But wasn’t there complications with Joey?”

“Yes, but only near the end. He’s healthy now and that is all that matters.”

“So I take it you want a girl then?”

“I would not mind if I had another boy but I really would like a girl.”

“I think a girl could be good for the team. Too much machoism,” Natasha commented.

Outside there looked to be a storm brewing. This confused everyone as the weather was meant to be clear all day. A few classes of thunder alerted them to what this meant. All of a sudden a stream of light beamed onto the front lawn and a figure stood in a middle of a Nordic pattern.

“He really has no regard for lawn maintenance,” Wanda said sighing. After a moment, the three women went to the front porch and Wanda folded her arms. Thor was standing there with his typical charming smile. “You know that this is just the bridal party right? I thought Heimdall would have seen.” 

“It is good to see you too Wanda. You look well,” Thor replied. 

Wanda smiled. Natasha retorted, “You look rough.” 

“It is a complicated story. So, are we going to this wedding?” 

“In a couple hours. We may as well catch you up on what has happened,” Pepper said. “There is a lot.” 

-o-

There was one thing Joey Rogers hated at that moment and that was the white shirt he had been forced into. Steve had to stop him from gnawing on his collar since his back teeth were pushing through. He had taken his seat with Joey on his lap as the other guests found their seats. Steve was actually more relieved that the day had gone smoothly thus far. It was actually nice that for once something was simple in Tony and Pepper’s relationship; when Tony had told him two years earlier that they were on a break it broke Steve’s heart, mostly because they were usually together through thick and thin. At least everyone was moving forward. 

“A lot has happened then?” a voice asked and Steve turned his head to see Thor standing beside his seat. 

“Thor, you’re back.” 

“Not for long. I only came to witness the wedding. So, I take it this is Joey.” 

“How...” 

“I was informed by the bridal party. Also I saw the pictures in your house.” 

“Did they explain everything that happened?” 

“Yes, but that appears to be all in the past.” 

“Speaking of past...” 

Thor turned his head and saw Jane approaching. “Hey, you’re back.” 

“I am but not for long. I have still not worked out these repeated occurrences of infinity stones. I got distracted. You look well. Did you ever win that Nobel Prize?” 

“Nominated. The guy who won it proved neutrinos have mass. Darcy thinks I was robbed. She is now banned from the awards ceremonies.” 

“Well, they deserved it,” Darcy’s argued from the other side of the row. 

“She became a YouTube sensation,” Sam added. 

“I don’t think that really is something to be proud of given the context,” Jane pointed out. 

“I feel as though I should see this video,” Thor replied. If he wanted to then it would have to wait. Rhodey came into the room to signal that the bridal party were ready. Thor and Jane took a seat together on the chairs opposite to Steve and then finally the music started. 

Tony walked up first, followed by Natasha and Wanda with their arms looped in between Rhodey’s. Joey let out a triumphant shriek when he saw his mother, and Steve had to stop his son from running to Wanda. Lila proceeded down the aisle. Finally Pepper walked towards the front. Steve could not think of a moment where he had seen Tony look so happy. 

The wedding vows were simple and sincere. Love, faith, respect and devotion. Once they were declared, everyone gave a round of applause.


	23. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Steve panted heavily and ran his hand across his sweaty face as an equally sweaty and out of breath Wanda lay on top of him. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her. Wanda giggled softly. Just as they relaxed into their post-coital cuddle, Steve’s phone rang. Wanda groaned and rolled off Steve so he could answer it. Judging by his face as he listened to the person on the other side, Wanda knew it was serious.

As soon as he hung up he immediately rushed to dress. Wanda followed but Steve did not say what was going on until they arrived at the Tower with Bucky, Pietro and Joey. In the conference room, they met up with Tony, Natasha, Sam, Rhodey and Maria.  They all looked deadly serious.

“Is someone going to explain what is going on?” Wanda asked as she sat with Joey on her lap.

“We found Banner,” Maria answered. “We have reported sightings of him in Beijing.”

“Why would he go to Beijing?” Steve asked. “It’s not exactly secluded.”

“China has the highest population in the work. He could easily hide among them,” Natasha pointed out.

“So what are we doing? Are we going after him?” Tony asked.

“Normally, I would say leave him be but we have a problem.”

“What?”

“We’re not the only ones that have located him,” Maria answered as she zoomed in on an image. “This is Jack Rollins.”

“How did he escape prison?” Steve asked.

“Who is he?” Pietro asked.

“He’s HYDRA,” Bucky answered.

“These punks again?” Sam asked.

“Chop one head off, another grows in his place,” Wanda said.

“About five months back, there was a riot in the prison Rollins was incarcerated in. Turns out he was in the same prison as Wilson Fisk, a prominent kingpin that Daredevil put away a few years back. Fisk and Rollins became associates and Fisk finds a way for Rollins to escape,” Maria explained.

“So, we’re going to get Banner?” Tony asked.

“We have no choice,” Steve said. “God knows what could happen if they got their hands on the Hulk. We can’t go charging in there though.”

“We’ll need a game plan. Who goes to Beijing and that,” Sam pointed out. 

Steve thought about it. Obviously he, Natasha, Sam and Tony would go but considering the nature of the mission, it would be worth bringing in more muscle.  

“I’ll come,” Bucky said. 

“And me,” Pietro added. 

“We’re going to need more,” Steve explained. 

“Well, we have the B-squad,” Tony replied. 

“You think they’re ready?” 

Maria waved her hands that showed the Avengers back up teams. B-squad consisted of Scott, Clint, Hope, Peter and Rhodey. 

“Eyes in the sky,” Tony answered. 

“Are we really sure we should be dragging a teenager into this?” Wanda asked. 

“Trust me, this kid knows what he is doing.” 

“Tic-tac can get huge. Might be useful,” Sam inputted. 

“You still have the Hulkbuster suit?” Natasha asked Tony. 

“Yes.” 

“We’ll only need it as a last resort,” Steve pointed out. 

“What about Vision?” Maria asked. “He might be useful.” 

“We want to intercept Banner, not kill him. He’s far more useful when the world is in trouble.” 

“Point.” 

Steve looked to Wanda, “What about you Doll? You in?” 

Wanda looked as though she was conflicted about whether to go. Eventually, she replied, “Something is telling me not to go, but I think I should. You may need me.” 

“Right, we have a team. Let’s plan.” 

-o-

Wanda sipped a coffee as she kept an eye out at the road. She grimaced slightly at the taste and put it down. Tony was sitting at another table reading a menu. Both were keeping an eye out for Bruce as he walked down the street.

“JGG spotted heading north,” Tony said quietly.

 _“JGG?”_ Bucky asked over the coms.

“Jolly Green Giant.”

Wanda rolled her eyes and said, “He looks to be heading towards the apartment complex about a block away.”

 _“I’m right outside,”_ Natasha stated.

 _“Just wait a moment before you follow him in Nat,”_ Steve instructed. _“Sam, do you have a sighting on Rollins?”_

_“Yep, about a mile out. He’s in an armed van by the look of it.”_

“That won't hold the Hulk,” Tony commented.

 _“I don’t think his intention is to hold the Hulk,”_ Steve replied. _“Bucky, Pietro, are you two in position?”_

“I’m on their tail,” Pietro answered.

_“Keep close. Wanda, Tony, you following Banner?”_

“In pursuit,” Wanda answered.

They kept a good number of paces behind Bruce as he walked to what appeared to be an abandoned block of apartments. Natasha was pretending to read a map as she saw Bruce enter the building through her sunglasses. Once she was certain he was in the building she followed.

“What is she doing?” Wanda asked as she and Tony saw her go in. They followed her in and up the stairs, though Tony stopped short of the apartment door. He wanted Bruce and Natasha to have a moment alone.

“Hey Big Guy,” Natasha said softly. “You know you have picked a hell of a place to hide.”

“Natasha? What are you doing here?” Bruce asked.

“We’re here to take you home?”

“Home? You really think I can go back after what happened?”

“Listen, we would have left you alone, but there are some HYDRA goons on their way with the intent of capturing you.”

“Really Natasha? You are going with that?”

“Do you really think I would lie to you about something like that?”

“No… Of course not.”

“We don’t have much time. We have a quinjet not too far away, we can get you to it without HYDRA noticing.”

Outside the apartment, Wanda was listening to the coms and she froze when she heard Bucky say, _“Rollins isn’t in the truck.”_

Natasha heard the same and looked out the window. Gulping, Tony asked, “Wilson, can you get your drone to survey the area where we are?” 

After a moment, Sam replied, _“Rollins is in the building opposite. He looks to have some sort of bazooka.”_

At that point instinct took over Wanda and she immediately ran to the window, put up a force field and within a second there was an explosion. Wanda was knocked to the floor and she hit her head on the hard wood. In the haze of pain she could smell smoke, just about make out Tony’s face hovering over hers and faintly hear a roar. She could just about make out Tony saying, “Shit.” 

 _“Tony, what’s going on?”_ Steve asked. 

“Code Green! We have a Code Green!” Natasha replied frantically. 

 _“Is this where I come in?”_ Scott asked. 

“Get big now!” 

Wanda could only watch as the Hulk launched over her and Tony and escape the building through the hole in the wall. 

 _“Try to keep him contained to the derelict buildings, is anyone hurt?”_ Steve asked. 

“Head,” Wanda replied weakly. 

 _“Tony how bad is it?_ “Tony held up two fingers and asked Wanda to count them. She counted four. _“She’s concussed. Rhodes, can you get her and take her to the medbay?”_

_“On it Cap.”_

_“After you do, get back and make a decent perimeter around the old buildings. Same goes for Hope and Peter. Sam, you help them. Tony, you despatched Veronica yet?”_

“Beaming right down now.” 

_“Good. Bucky, Clint, Nat and Pietro: you’re all with me. We’re going after Rollins.”_

“Need to help,” Wanda groaned as she tried to sit up. 

“Kid, trust me when I say you’re far more useful up there than helping us.” 

In the meantime, Steve had ran to the boarded up houses where he ran into Natasha. Pietro came not five seconds later with Bucky on his back. All four watched as Tony, armed in the Hulkbuster suit, began to engage with the Hulk. Scott had grew himself to a similar size to the Hulk and was also about to attempt to apprehend the green giant. Peter seemed to want to help by flinging some web about the Hulk’s hands but the beast was too strong for the webbing to hold for long. Rhodey had his weapons at the ready while Hope has shrunk in her Wasp suit and was flying around so that Hulk was distracted from fighting back. 

“I take it that a lullaby would be no use,” Steve commented. Natasha shook her head. 

Clint then jogged towards them and put his hands on his knees as he gained his breath, “I’m getting too old for this.” 

“Right, Barton, Pietro, you take the left side. Bucky, Natasha, you take the right. If you see HYDRA, you know what to do.” 

“What are you going to do?” Bucky asked. 

“I’m going after Rollins. He can’t have gotten far.” 

Ensuring that everyone was clear on their tasks, Steve jogged through the street. He really needed an eye but with Sam occupied with guarding the perimeter there was no chance Redwing could be controlled and directed over the area. He could hear stirring from around his corner. So could Natasha on her end. Natasha looked and Bucky and warned to stay quiet. After a moment, a Chinese woman turned to face them, gun pointing but then lowered it slightly. 

“Romanoff,” she said. 

“May.” Bucky looked confused. “Barnes, this is Agent Melinda May. She was S.H.I.E.L.D.” 

“Still S.H.I.E.L.D.” 

Steve was not getting half the conversation but that fact there was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent around was confusing him slightly. He looked around and saw a Eurasian woman looking around. He was not sure if she was S.H.I.E.L.D or HYDRA so decided to approach her. 

“S.H.I.E.L.D or HYDRA?” he asked firmly. 

“S.H.I.E.L.D,” she answered. “I’m Daisy Johnson. I don’t need to know who you are.” 

“What are you doing here Daisy?” 

“We got intel that a HYDRA splinter group was in the area trying to capture Bruce Banner.” 

“Who is we?” 

“I can explain later. Right now we need to get Rollins.”  

“Good point.” 

At that point, Tony took a swing at the Hulk causing the latter to fall in the direction of Steve and Daisy. Before the giant could crush them, Daisy let out some sort of vibrations that pushed the Hulk back onto his feet. 

“I have superpowers too,” Daisy explained nonchalantly. 

“I can see that.” 

 _“Cap, I have eyes on Rollins,”_ Clint announced over the coms. _“He’s a couple blocks away from you on the right.”_  

Steve looked at Daisy and they both nodded at one another before running towards Rollins location. Steve threw his shield and knocked Rollins to the floor. Rollins jumped back up and punched Steve in the stomach. “Should have sent your freak of a wife to do your dirty work Rogers.” 

Steve snapped and punched Rollins in the nose so hard he could feel it break beneath is knuckles. Before Rollins could retaliate, Daisy blew him back into a building. Rollins groaned and struggled to get back up. 

“You always did make it an easy fight Rollins,” Steve commented as he strutted over him. He picked Rollins up by the collar and gave a swift punch to the ribs. “That was for Wanda.” 

All of a sudden, a quinjet flew over their heads and Steve knew it wasn’t the Avengers quinjet. With the Hulk distracted, Scott gave a swift punch which knocked the beast out. The quinjet landed just outside the derelict area and Steve practically dragged Rollins to the plane where Natasha, Bucky, Clint and Pietro were waiting with two other unconscious HYDRA agents on the ground and the other S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Steve threw Rollins on the floor next to the other HYDRA agents. 

“So there is an underground S.H.I.E.L.D agency,” Natasha commented. 

“I kinda gathered,” Steve said dryly. The hatch to quinjet opened and Steve’s face paled as if he had seen a ghost, much in the same way he had done when he found out the Winter Solider was Bucky. “Coulson?” 

-o-

Neither Steve nor Tony expected Fury to be an open man given the many secrets that the man possessed, but nothing had prepared them for this deceit. Phil Coulson was standing there, living and breathing, in front of them and neither were sure whether they were happy Coulson was alive or absolutely furious that this was only being revealed six years after the supposed death.  

“So what you are saying is that there was a project that could resurrect people, and that is why you are here?” Tony asked. 

“Project T.A.H.I.T.I was aimed at in the case of an Avenger’s death that they would be able to come back to life and fight,” Coulson explained. “If it makes you feel better, Fury left me in the dark for a while over my death. He told me I was dead for hours but it was in reality days.” 

Steve looked to Natasha and asked, “Did you know about this?” 

“This was beyond my security clearance. Trust me when I say that I had no idea,” she answered. 

“What about you Hill? You were Fury’s right hand,” Tony asked. 

“I questioned Fury’s reasoning but it could have compromised the project,” Hill answered. 

“But it’s shut down?” Steve asked. 

“Too many negative side effects,” Coulson answered. “To avoid them, you would have to be of the same species as the alien that was harvested from.” 

“Anyone else given the blood?” 

“I was,” Daisy answered. “I was shot and there was nothing that could be done until they gave me the blood. I had no side effects because I derive from Kree blood.” 

“So all this time you have been running S.H.I.E.L.D from the underground?” 

“There were many HYDRA splinter groups after the Fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, so we’ve been operating to stop them,” May answered. “We were betrayed by one of our own so it was personal.” 

“Ward?” Clint asked. There was a nod. “I never trusted the man as far I could throw him.” 

“So what do we do now?” Tony asked. “Pretend that Coulson is still dead?” 

“No way we can do that now,” Natasha replied. “But it doesn’t mean we can’t work together. I think we can re-establish S.H.I.E.L.D properly, only we make sure HYDRA doesn’t infiltrate.” 

Everyone looked around one another to get a sense of what they were thinking. For Steve, tearing a institution that Peggy and Howard set up had not been an easy one, especially since their names had been dragged through the mud by the media in the aftermath. For Tony, S.H.I.E.L.D was practically his legacy along with Stark Industries and even if his relationship with his father was at best strained, it did not mean it hurt to see everything that young, Jewish, lower East Side-born Howard built from nothing be reduced to rubble. For Natasha and Clint, S.H.I.E.L.D had been their rebirth. Re-establishing S.H.I.E.L.D could not only ensure the legacy of the people who built the intuition remained intact but build a stronger line of defence for the world. 

“It’s not a bad idea,” Steve replied. “I should see Wanda.” 

“I’ll follow you,” Natasha said standing up. “I need to see how Banner is doing.” 

Both left the room and headed towards the medbay. Wanda had been given stitches and bedrest while in another room, Bruce was shaking slightly under a blanket and had headphones playing Mozart. Both Steve and Natasha looked through the window to Bruce’s hospital room. 

“So what are you going to do?” Steve asked. 

“You tell me.” 

“You still love him?” 

“I’m not sure. I’m angry at him for just abandoning us. Yet I feel I should be angrier at him.” 

“Nat, you know I love you like a sister, so listen to me when I say don’t waste an opportunity to be happy.” 

“Maybe I am just too fucked up to have a normal life, even if I wanted.” 

“Trust me, all of us are messed up, but it doesn’t mean we don’t deserve to be happy. Look at Tony.” 

“It’s easy coming from you.” Steve put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “When did you know when you had fallen for Wanda?” 

“There was a night I got back from a mission and Wanda couldn’t sleep. We stayed up most of the night talking and eating easy mac’n’cheese.” 

“Very strange first date.” 

“Suppose you could call it that. Bruce is a good guy and he clearly cares about you Natasha.” 

Natasha nodded and went to open the door. Steve opened the door to Wanda’s hospital room next door where she was lying down and propped up in bed. She gave a faint smile as he sat down on her bed. Steve kissed her on her forehead. 

“So you know that feeling I had that I shouldn’t go on this mission?” she asked softly as she took Steve’s hand. 

“You saved Bruce, Natasha and Tony. You did great all things considered.” 

“It’s not that.” 

Wanda placed Steve’s hand on her stomach. It took Steve a moment to understand the implication and he smiled brightly. Wanda smiled back and Steve kissed her on the lips. 


	24. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Wanda had her arm wrapped around Steve's waist as the final piece needed to complete the new S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters was fitted in. The memorial for fallen agents was the one thing that needed to be there and it had been altered to include the agents that had died since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D including Peggy. On another wall was the photos of Peggy, Howard and Phillips, and below that was the founders of the new S.H.I.E.L.D: Natasha, Tony and Coulson. Three weeks it had taken for them to get the institution up and running. There had to be negations with government officials and military officers but after a lot of pencil pushing, finding a good location and money, what was just a suggestion was now real.

"I declare that S.H.I.E.L.D is open for business," Tony said. He was only there on a financial and supply basis. It was Natasha and Coulson that would be serving as joint leaders. Steve rejected the leadership role. He had a family to think about and with Wanda pregnant again, Steve felt his duties were best served on an 'if he was needed' basis.

"Peggy would be proud of you," Wanda stated. Steve smiled and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. Wanda looked at her watch and said, "We need to get going or else we're going to be late."

"You two not staying for the party?" Pietro asked.

"I have a dentist appointment and Steve's driving me."

"We'll be back later," Steve added as he and Wanda began to leave. Pietro thought nothing of it and turned to the acronym and what the words meant.

"You okay there?" Daisy asked standing next to him.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. Someone really wanted to spell out shield."

-o-

Steve waited for Wanda to come out of the bathroom in her hospital gown and he was pacing around a bit. When Wanda was pregnant with Joey, the first appointment was nerve wracking for him. After everything that had happened he had half expected to doctor to tell them that the baby had died but there was one thing Steve and Wanda were made from and it was tough stuff. He had thought about the moment they must have conceived Joey a lot during that time in Wakanda. The only time he had forgotten the condom was a morning fumble, in a hotel and with Sam in the other bed.

_Wanda came out the bathroom in Steve's boxers and t-shirt having brushed her teeth. Sam looked dead to world on the other bed while Steve was on the verge of sleep in their bed. Wanda climbed into bed and snuggled up to Steve so her back was against his chest. Soon both were asleep. It was only the early hours of the morning when Steve woke to find Wanda's side of the bed empty. He blinked with confusion as he padded on bare feet to the balcony where Wanda was sitting in the plastic chair._

_"Doll you okay?"_

_"Just a dream. It's just what that woman said to me. Get back you freak."_

_"Don't take it to heart."_

_"Well, I am something else. I was used to it before, when it was just people calling me gypsy and their faces looked as though they thought I would rob them blind. I'm not even full Roma, but even just a drop of my father's blood was enough to taint mine in their eyes."_

_"You're not tainted Wanda. You're still you. People are awful and judge people who are not like them. I saw it. Hell, it happened to me. You're still kind, smart and loving and I love you because of those things. It doesn't matter what powers you have or what background you come from, it's what is in your heart that counts."_

_Wanda smiled softly and walked over to Steve. She put her hands on his bare chest and smoothed over his muscles until her arms wrapped his neck. Steve leaned down to kiss her and he lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist._

At the time the love and lust had really clouded their judgement, and from the look on Sam's face the next morning he knew that they had sex. He had said so by commenting how the room smelt of sex and sweat. It only occurred to Steve that a condom had not been used a couple hours later but he thought it would only be a minor slip. He had greatly underestimated the virility of his sperm. Even then he would never be without his son.

Wanda came out the bathroom in a white gown and padded over to the bed. The nurse set Wanda up with a vaginal ultrasound while Steve stood by Wanda's head.

"This feels different," she commented.

"Well, we did plan this one and we're more certain about the future."

"Maybe. I feel sicker than I was with Joey."

Steve kissed her softly on the lips and the doctor came in, "Wanda Rogers?"

"Yes."

"I'm Doctor Altman. You say that you're about eight weeks?"

"I've missed two periods and the doctor who confirmed the pregnancy said I was five weeks."

"Okay, good. You feeling sick at all?"

"Generally first thing in the morning. I think it's worse than my last pregnancy where I was just nauseous. Now I am throwing up."

"Not all pregnancies are the same. So let's have a look shall we? I can play you the heartbeat if you like."

"Please," Steve said quickly. Wanda chuckled and lay down so she could be examined properly. After a couple moments, the sounds of galloping hooves filled their ears and even if this was nothing new to them, it would never stop being more incredible. "She sounds strong."

"Well, I can tell you that you're not just having a baby," Dr Altman said turning the screen to them and pointed to two small shapes in the bubble. "You're having two. Congratulations it's twins."

Steve and Wanda looked at one another with surprise yet they knew they really should have expected it. Wanda was a twin and twins ran in her family. Then there was Steve's supersperm. If anything, the fact that Joey was not a twin or triplet was actually more surprising than the fact they were now having twins.

"This is good right?" Wanda asked.

"I think so," Steve replied with a kiss on her hand.

"What I can tell you is that your twins will be identical. You already were going to be kept under close observation because of the pre-eclampsia in your last pregnancy but you are going to have to be monitored further because identical twins carry more risks."

"What risks?" Wanda asked.

"They share a placenta so there is a risk of twin-to-twin transfusion where one baby receives more blood than the other, which if not treated could result in foetal death." Wanda paled. "It happens in fifteen percent of identical twin pregnancies but we won't know until you are further along. Other risks are generally ones that all pregnancies carry, you just have a slightly higher percentage than a single pregnancy."

"I need some air," Wanda said quietly.

-o-

Steve took her to the nearby park where she sat on a bench and stared at the ultrasound picture. She smiled softly and ran her finger over the two baby-shaped figures. Steve wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"It's going to be okay Doll."

"You know I never understood why Mum was so protective over me and not Pietro until now. With Joey, I knew he would be okay. Now I don't know if either will be okay."

"You know what I think? We'll reach that hurdle if and when we get there. It's fifteen percent. There is not use in worrying about it especially since your blood pressure will spike. Right now, we should go back to the HQ and celebrate."

Wanda nodded. Once they arrived back at the headquarters, they both tried to maintain some composure while talking to everyone. It didn't take Natasha too long to pick up the lack of alcohol in Wanda's hand and immediately started to interrogate Wanda.

"Pregnant?" she asked.

Wanda pulled Natasha aside so no one else was in earshot and answered with a nod, "Eight weeks, and it's identical twins."

"Congratulations. How did Steve take the news?"

"He's ecstatic."

"You told anyone else."

"I've not even told Pietro yet."

"Well, you both should tell Bucky and Pietro. You're going to be showing soon and they are going to notice."

"You're right, but can you do us a favour and not tell everyone. We do want to keep it to ourselves for a while. Unlike last time."

"We'll keep it between us."

Natasha walked away and Wanda watched as her friend snuck her hand around Bruce's waist. She was kind of glad that they were working it out, and if Tony and Pepper could work things through and be where they are now then surely someone else could do it easily.

-o-

"Mommy," Joey called from his bed. Having heard him over the monitor, Wanda climbed out of bed and went to the nursery where Joey was sitting up and sucking his thumb. "Hungry."

"Okay sweetheart," she said picking him up. She groaned slightly as he was getting heavy. She knew that she probably was not going to able to carry him in a few months and maybe for some time after the twins were born, depending on how the birth goes. She was hoping to do it naturally, but knew that a caesarean section is preferred with identical twins.

Twins.

The word scared her slightly. Partly because of the risks, and also the fact they would have three children under the age of three. There was a lot to handle. She thought that if she could potty train Joey then it would lessen the load of diaper changes. Then she realised they would have to get double everything.

"Shit."

"Shit what?" Pietro asked coming into the kitchen. Wanda snapped out her thoughts and pulled a rusk biscuit out the packet for Joey. "Wanda are you okay?"

Wanda sighed and replied, "I'm having twins. And I am just feeling overwhelmed at the moment."

"By what?"

"The fact there are two babies growing inside me and the risks associated with that. Then there is just getting ready for them. Two of everything." Wanda took a rusk biscuit and nibbled on it nervously. Then something occurred to her. "You didn't sound surprised to find out I'm pregnant again."

Pietro shrugged. "Your bathroom is over my bedroom and you've been throwing up every morning for the last two weeks. You either have a bizarre stomach virus or you're pregnant. At least that is what Bucky and I concluded."

"Bucky knows?"

"He guessed because he caught you and Steve in the garden with his hand on your stomach. We didn't say anything because we wanted you both to be honest in your own time."

Wanda smiled softly and asked, "Can I have a hug?"

Pietro would never refuse to comfort his twin and engulfed her in his arms. It had been a while since they had hugged like this. With Pietro being wheelchair bound for the majority of the last three years, Wanda had forgotten what his hugs felt like. He always was warm and she would often snuggle up to him during the cold nights on the streets of Novi Grad.

"You're an amazing mother Wanda and these babies inside of you are going to be a walk in the park. You have extra hands so don't stress yourself out."

Wanda smiled softly as Pietro pressed a kiss in her hair. She glanced over at Joey and hoped that he would have a bond with his siblings the same way she and Pietro had.


	25. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The annual Stark Industries charity gala was one thing Wanda did look forward to every year. She loved the glamour of the event and to dress in something formal. Then there was the chance to see Steve in a tuxedo and that was never a bad thing. She was thirteen weeks pregnant now and her belly had a soft swell. It was not much to be concerned about since Wanda did not really balloon with Joey. Her bump was all belly and her waist stayed in tack. She knew that since she was carrying two babies she would be a lot bigger in a few months. She had been hiding the swell with loose dresses but since they were now in the second trimester she was not going to be able to hide it for long. 

So Wanda made the choice of a strapless chiffon blood red evening gown that clung to her curves, especially around her belly. Before she got dressed, Wanda went to settle Joey for the night before the babysitter arrived. She read him a story and rocked him until he was sleepy enough to be put in bed. She kissed his chubby cheek and turned the light off. 

Steve was in the process of getting into the shower when she went back to her room to change. Even after three years, Wanda could still get flustered by the sight of him shirtless. Granted, she had been aroused a lot lately. It was not a bad thing but she knew that Steve only had so much energy. The other night had broken their record of the amount of intercourse they could achieve in one night. It had been four, but now it was six. It wasn’t helped by Wanda’s increased sensitivity, though Steve saw it as an entertaining challenge. He had given her three orgasms within five minutes just by going down on her that morning. 

Wanda licked her lips and walked over to him. “Fancy some company?”

She emphasised her question by removing her t-shirt. Steve looked at her chest and Wanda could see Steve was twitching in his sweats. Not that he would say but Steve had a healthy interest with her breasts even when they started their relationship. Often he would suck on the nipple, lick around it and knead the other one. He really enjoyed playing with her breasts, mostly because Wanda loved the attention he gave them.

“Sure,” he eventually replied. Smirking, Wanda took his hand and let him to en-suite. 

-o-

An hour later, both were dressed and ready. Steve’s legs still felt shaky as he tried to walk down the stairs and into the car. What had happened in the shower was the appetiser to what was probably going to happen later that night. Bucky and Pietro were not idiots and knew the reason they were delayed. Wanda did not seem very bothered, and did look proud of herself. 

“Do you two ever switch off?” Bucky asked. 

“No,” Wanda answered plainly. 

Eventually they arrived at the hotel where the gala would be taking place. Steve parked in front of the door where a valet was waiting to take the car. Pietro and Bucky got out and went straight for the doors. Steve looked to Wanda and leaned over to kiss her. 

“You ready?” he whispered as he pulled away. 

“As I’ll ever be.” 

They got out the car and Steve took her hand. The press took their photograph and they were soon in the ballroom where everyone had gathered near the bar. It took them one moment to notice Wanda’s stomach before the comments started. 

“Oh my god,” Darcy exclaimed. 

“Yep, there is something cooking in there,” Sam commented. 

“She looks about three months along, maybe more,” Bruce observed. 

“Ha I knew it!” Pepper declared as Tony handed over fifty dollars. 

“I think they’ve got the hint,” Wanda said as they walked over to the bar. “Hey.” 

“Hey congratulations man,” Sam said slapping Steve on the shoulder. “I call fifty on boy.” 

“Or boys,” Steve amended. “It’s twins this time around.” 

“And they could be girls,” Natasha pointed out. 

“You knew?” Tony asked. 

“I found out a month ago. She wasn’t drinking and she sings like a canary when I ask her something.” 

Wanda blushed hard remembering the bachelorette party. She really had revealed too much that night and Natasha was certain to ensure Steve’s epigraph will be ‘not as innocent as he likes to think’.

After dinner, Steve had invited Wanda to dance. Wanda gladly accepted and they both went to the dancefloor with Wanda’s arms around Steve’s neck and his arms around her waist. The little swell of her belly was pressed against his. It reminded her of when they were in Wakanda and she was five months pregnant. That was the moment they first felt Joey kick. They had both froze before they realised that it was their son making the swift kicks to Steve’s abdomen and then they laughed. That felt like such a long time ago. 

“I feel old,” she whispered. 

“You feel old? Doll, I’m a hundred.” 

“To be fair a lot has happened in my short life. I feel old because everything just seems a lifetime ago. Two years ago I was carrying Joey in my belly. Now I’m having twins. That’s a long way from where we started.” 

“True.” 

Steve pushed a stray hair from Wanda’s face. She still looked rather young for her age. When they met she was twenty three. There had been obvious changes, mostly down to pregnancy, but the strange part about it was that she looked a little younger than she did three years ago. It was probably due to the slight gauntness in her face, limp hair and thin frame back then. Not that she was not beautiful before. In Seoul, Steve had been taken aback slightly by her appearance in daylight. His heart had skipped a beat. Probably the first time he had really noticed a woman since Peggy. While Natasha, Sharon and Maria were very attractive women, they never quite rang Steve’s bell the same way Peggy did. Maybe it was too many secrets. Wanda seemed more open. The one thing neither did was lie to one another. They did occasionally row. The worst was over Steve going into protect her during a mission when he knew she had it. It wasn’t helped that their lovers tiff was in front of the whole team. It took a few hours of cooling off before they could talk like civilised adults. Even though he hated arguing with her, he could not help but find the makeup sex mind-blowing. 

“If it makes you feel better you look good for a hundred,” she commented. Steve chuckled and kissed her. His hand moved to her belly and he gently stroked it with his thumb. “I still feel overwhelmed by the fact there are two of them in there.” 

“We’ll manage. They always say it takes a village.” 

“Have you seen our village?” Steve looked over the top of Wanda’s head where Bucky and Sam were engaged in an arm wrestling match with Tony and Darcy cheering them on. Steve rolled his eyes, though he had to admit that the village they had was not a bad one by any means. “You’re right though. We have four pairs of hands in our house. We can cope with three little ones.”

-o-

Within a week, Wanda had gone from looking as though she had weight issues to definitely pregnant looking. The swell was firmer and slightly more pronounced.  Steve actually liked comparing the bump to when she was carrying Joey. Obviously it was bigger, only Wanda looked to be carrying higher and she had some weight around her waist. Steve had attributed to the fact it was twins. Wanda said that it could be a sign that she was carrying girls. Her mother had been a doula and swore she could tell the sex by the way a woman was carrying. Wanda did actually believe some of the tales her mother told her as during her pregnancy with Joey she craved savoury foods. Now she had to have anything with refined sugar.

Which is why Wanda was not impressed when she was presented with green sludge in a glass for her breakfast one morning. Wanda grimaced as she picked the glass up.

“What is this?” she asked sniffing the gunge.

“It’s a kale and apple smoothie,” Steve replied. “It’s good for you.”

“It looks like something produced in a radioactive lab or something.”

“I’m just worried you are eating too much processed sugar. At least that has an apple in to sweeten it up.”

“Depends on the apple.” Wanda sipped the smoothie and immediately spat it back out. “That was disgusting.”

“What was?” Bucky asked. Wanda handed the glass over to Bucky. He tasted it and spat it in the sink. Steve rolled his eyes. “Jesus.”

“Thanks for the support Buck,” Steve commented dryly.

“Well, it is gross.”

“Thank you,” Wanda said before grabbing a jar of Nutella. She knew Steve had a point but the kale had made her feel sick. She probably would have thrown up if she actually swallowed the smoothie.

However, as the day progressed Steve had taken his hovering to the extreme, as had Pietro and Bucky, and it was starting to get on Wanda’s nerves. She so much as shifted uncomfortably and one of them would be there with a pillow. Pietro would give her a cup of green tea every couple of hours. Bucky would check she was okay at least once an hour and Steve would try to feed her something healthy. She picked the salad off her chicken sandwich and proceeded to put peanut butter on the bread. Then when she attempted to carry a basket of laundry downstairs, Steve immediately took it off her. Then she snapped.

“FOR GOD’S SAKE I AM NOT A PIECE OF CHINA! I CAN CARRY A BASKET OF CLOTHES DOWN THE STAIRS AND PUT ON THE WASHING MACHINE!”

She stormed back upstairs and then to the bedroom to calm down. Wanda lay on the bed and rubbed the bump. Steve had never been this protective over her, even when she was pregnant with Joey. She was carrying twins, and they knew the pregnancy could have complications, but they knew she could not be bubble-wrapped. After she cooled off, Wanda decided to go to the nursery where Joey was playing with some Duplo bricks. She smiled softly and joined him. After a while, Joey became disinterested in the bricks and toddled over to his mother, placing his little hands on her belly. Wanda smiled.

“Those are your little brothers or sisters,” she told him. “Though we’re hoping for sisters.”

“Si-ters,” Joey repeated.

“Yeah.”

There was a soft knock on the door and Wanda turned to see Steve standing in the doorway. “You okay?” Steve asked. 

“I’m sorry I bit your head off. I just feel that you were being too over protective. I’m having two babies but I am still capable to do simple tasks for the time being.” 

Steve walked over to Wanda and placed a kiss on her lips. Wanda clutched his shirt and pulled back slightly. Steve pressed his forehead against his and he put his hand on her stomach. “I love you. I love Joey, and I love these two. It’s just those last couple weeks when we had Joey were tough because even though I was trying to be strong, I was terrified that I was going to lose both you and Joey. When I was younger, they called it toxaemia and a woman across the street and her baby died. I’m not going to lie and say the risks with these two don’t frighten me, because they do. I just thought if I lessened the load on you then all three of you will be okay.” 

Wanda cupped Steve’s face and rubbed her thumb over the stubble on his cheeks. Gently, she replied, “I’m scared too. I can’t help it, but I don’t want to worry about it. Look what happened with Joey. That was because I was stressed. I should worry, but I can’t and that stresses me out. Which I why I am focusing on keeping normal, because I won’t be able to for much longer.” 

Steve nodded that he understood and kissed her forehead. Wanda leaned up and kissed his lips. 

“Yuk,” Joey said. His parents broke apart and they chuckled softly. 

“You, little man, are very, very cheeky,” Wanda told her son as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.


	26. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much. The next two chapters are basically filler. Cute filler though.

Chapter Six

_Four months_

Steve rubbed his face as he got off the plane. He really should have shaved before he left but he was running late for his flight and he really did just want a nap. He had to fly to London to negotiate a deal with the British government and MI5 about a co-operative partnership with S.H.I.E.L.D. Mostly he was there as an advisor more than a negotiator, which was more Coulson and Natasha’s area. While leaving Wanda and Joey had become fairly routine, it was never easy. It had been a lot worse since she was pregnant. When they were in Wakanda, they were together virtually twenty-four seven and Steve never missed a moment. Though he did think that Wanda would rather him not hover over her, especially since Pietro and Bucky were trying to be helpful but at the same time irritating. 

After a quick call to Wanda to tell him he was okay, he showered shaved and put on a pair of smart trousers and a light blue shirt before getting a cab to Downing Street. Natasha and Coulson were already waiting outside the gate and after presenting their passes, they proceeded to number ten. The police officer outside let them through the door and an aide led the three to the Cabinet Room.   
It did not take long for Natasha to notice the picture of Steve with Winston Churchill. Before she could say anything, Steve said, “Smart war leader but not the most humble man.” 

They took their seats in the Cabinet Room and it took Steve about two seconds to notice Sharon sitting opposite him. 

“Hey, how you been?” he asked. 

“Not too bad. You?” 

“Great.”  

“Excellent.” 

After the meeting, Steve and Sharon caught up in a cafe. Steve was showing her pictures of Joey. He was such a smiley little thing that Sharon could not help but find him irresistible. “He looks so much like you,” she told him. “How much is he like you?” 

“Ability wise? He’s very strong and he was walking and talking before he turned one.” 

“Well, he looks to be very happy.” She swiped the phone to the next photo where Joey had his hands on Wanda’s rounded stomach. “She’s pregnant again?” 

“Twins. We’re hoping for girls.” 

“You seem to have the life. Then again, I think you both deserve it. You’ve been through a lot.” 

“That we have.” 

“Do ever wish you could have this life with Aunt Peggy?” 

“I used to. After I woke up from the ice, I still dreamt of a life in the forties. It’s only really stopped since I fell for Wanda. I will always love Peggy but I know she’d hate it if I didn’t live a full life.”

“She never forgot you. I remember when I was a little girl, I looked through some of Aunt Peg’s photo albums from the War. I have to say you two made a very attractive couple.”

“Thanks.”

Sharon looked at her watch and gulped her coffee down, “I’m sorry, I have to go, but good luck with the twins and keep in touch.”

“Will do.” Sharon gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. Just before Steve could finish his coffee, his phone rang and it was Wanda. Answering it, he asked, “You okay Doll?”

_“Let’s just say we’ve had a breakthrough.”_

“With what?”

At that point, he did not hear Wanda’s voice but instead the slightly broken but overexcited speech of his son, _“I… I peepee on potty!”_

Steve chuckled. Wanda had been determined to get Joey potty trained before the twins arrived so the fact she had successfully gotten him trained was rather miraculous. At least that was something to lessen the load on them.

-o-

_Five months_

“Where are you going?” Wanda asked Pietro as he emerged from his room dressed presentably for once. Even Bucky looked confused at Pietro’s choice of wardrobe.

“None of your business,” Pietro responded. “I’ll be back later.”

“Okay,” Wanda said looking back at the television.

“He’s on a date,” Bucky concluded.

“You think?”

“I think he’s been getting rather close to Daisy.”

“Really?”

“You not noticed?”

Wanda had noticed Daisy and Pietro had been talking to one another a fair bit, but enough for a date? She had been more focused on her babies and Joey, as well as just ensuring she was okay, to really take notice of what her twin was doing. Had they really drifted that far apart since they came to the US? She thought about this when she lay in bed and Steve took his turn with Joey’s bedtime routine. She took a look at her bump and wondered if her twins would drift apart when they were older as well.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Steve asked when he joined her in bed.

“Have Pietro and I drifted apart?”

“Not really. I don’t think you two are attached to the hip like you were but you two are still close.”

“It’s just that he never told me he was on a date tonight.”

“Is he on a date tonight?”

“That’s what Bucky said. I just never really noticed him talking to a woman. It’s always been him and me.”

“But it’s not just you and him anymore. It hasn’t for a while.”

“I know. Maybe when he died, whatever bond we had broke.”

“It won’t be that. Remember when you said we couldn’t be together because you were afraid of abandoning Pietro?”

“What do you think?” 

“Well, a lot has happened in the last three years. You had a child, got married. Maybe it’s just that you two are grown up.”

Wanda nodded. She really had changed in the last few years. For one she was happy. She was more emotionally mature than she was before Ultron. She really had to grow up when she was pregnant with Joey and she had really grown into being a mother. She just was in a happy place and no longer relied on Pietro. And he deserved as much happiness as she did. 

-o-

_Six months_

“I’m just saying it could be worth bumping up some of these second tier Avengers up to first,” Steve said. “Scott, Hope and Rhodes seem to be ready.” 

“What about Daisy?” Pietro suggested. 

“Daisy could be good. Peter is still slightly too young.” Steve looked up and saw Daisy knocking on the glass door to the conference room. She looked rather antsy so Steve went to the door to see what the problem was. “Daisy what’s up?” 

“It’s Wanda. She slipped on a step and she fell down the stairs. It’s not serious but she’s in the medbay getting checked out.” 

With no hesitation, Steve ran to the medbay where Wanda was lying on an examination table, a doctor touching her swollen belly where there seemed to be a bruise forming on the left side. “What happened?” he asked running to her side. 

“I missed the step and fell forward and then down the stairs,” Wanda explained. “I can still feel kicks so I think the babies are okay.” 

“Let’s just have a look,” the doctor said picking up an ultrasound probe. She squirted some gel on Wanda’s stomach and moved the probe over the lower part of her belly. Before they knew it there was a strong sound of a heartbeat. “There we go, twin one looks a healthy size. Let’s look at twin two.” She moved the probe across Wanda’s stomach until the second baby came into view and their heartbeat echoed through the room. “Good. Twin two is smaller but not enough to cause concern.” Steve breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Wanda’s forehead. Wanda felt herself relax knowing that the babies were okay. “Everything looks in order. Would you like to know the sex?” 

“Please,” Wanda replied too eagerly. 

“You’re having girls.”  

Wanda could not have smiled brighter than at moment. Steve grinned and kissed his wife on the lips. Just what they wanted.


	27. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

_Seven months_

“Just watch the step here,” Steve told a blindfolded Wanda as he guided her to the upstairs spare bedroom. Wanda was laughing nervously as she knew that the room had been converted into a nursery for their daughters, yet she had not been allowed to help or even observe. She did not know what Steve, Bucky and Pietro, as well as some other helpers, had been up to in the room. She did not even know the colour the walls were going to be. “Okay. We’re here now.”

Steve took the scarf off from around her eyes and Wanda opened her eyes. She looked around and covered her mouth. Rather than splashing the walls with pink, Steve had elected for a soft grey and white theme for the bedroom, with splashes of pink ordainments. There was also an elephant theme going on, as the bedsheets were decorated in grey elephants, canvas pictures that Steve clearly drew himself that had sketches of elephants and finally some pink elephant soft toys in both white cribs. In the corner there was a lamp and rocking chair, and on the other there was a dresser with a baby pink changing mat.

“Oh my god,” Wanda exclaimed putting a hand to her mouth. Some tears escaped from her eyes and Steve went over to hug her. She was not crying because she hated the room. She was crying because she loved I and just been really hormonal the last couple weeks. “It’s perfect.”

Steve stroked her hair and chuckled when he felt a kick against his stomach. “I think one of the little dolls likes it as well.”

“We’re not calling them little dolls,” Wanda chastised.

“Come on, you have to admit it’s cute.”

“We may as well agree on Lilly for one of them then. That way it’ll make sense.”

“Well, you know how much I love Lilly.”

“I will admit it’s a pretty name. Okay, one can be called Lilly. What about Rose for the other?”

“Yeah. Sounds perfect.”

-o-

_Eight months_

Joey’s second birthday passed by with a whirlwind. Having elected to do Joey’s current obsession (dinosaurs) as a theme, Steve took it upon himself to set the party up while Wanda, still refusing to take it easy, cooked the food. If she had more energy, she would have cooked actual food. She cooked readymade mac’n’cheese rather than make it from scratch. Bucky had gotten some other snack foods. After all the food was ready, Steve told Wanda to take it easy. She was actually kind of glad to be sitting down since her back was starting to ache.

The next week was the baby shower. Natasha had offered her apartment since it was big enough to host a bunch of people but small enough so Wanda was not walking too far. It felt strange being in Natasha’s home since it was a bit bare. Wanda did not expect the apartment to be decorated as Natasha was usually on missions, so the apartment was mostly there for storage, food, showers and sleep. Laura had taken on the task of decorating the apartment with mini clothes lines that showed the old clothes that Lila used to wear as a baby. Then there was a diaper cake made by Daisy, as well as an edible cake. Wanda could not help but smile.

“How long do you have?” Daisy asked.

“They say about thirty-seven weeks for twins so I have about three weeks left,” Wanda answered. “I actually can’t wait to get them out. If one is not kicking my ribs then the other is using my bladder as a squeeze toy.”

“You planning on a c-section?”

“I’m hoping to go natural. I did it with Joey and my mum gave birth to twins naturally. If she could do it then I can.”

“Tough woman. I like it.”

“Trust me, giving birth to Joey was not easy. Hopefully these two will be like spitting out watermelon seeds. We’ll have to see how it goes.” Wanda stroked her stomach a moment before asking, “How is everything with Pietro?”

“He does not tell you anything?”

“He does but not much. He just says it’s fine.”

“Well, we’re doing okay so far. Probably better than what I expected.”

“Really? I know Pietro is a bit abrasive but-”

“It’s not him. A few years ago I lost someone I loved and it led me down a dark path. I just closed off all feelings for men to stop myself getting hurt.”

“You know I tried to do the same with Steve. It wasn’t because I wanted to, and no one had broken my heart, but because I thought Pietro needed me. He talked me to my senses, and look where Steve and I are now.”

“Maybe there is hope for everyone.”


	28. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

“You really sure that you want to visit. I can turn the car around-” Steve said as they pulled up to the Avengers compound.

“Steve, you need to come and you won’t let me out of your sight. I’m fine. They are not coming for another week,” Wanda insisted. She was thirty-six weeks now, but she was just relieved to be past the thirty-five week mark, given that was when Joey was born. Not that it had caused him any health defects but it still seemed too soon. She had also evaded pre-eclampsia, even if her blood pressure was slightly above normal. “I’ll just relax in the living room while you have your meeting.”

Steve stopped the engine and proceeded to get Joey out the car seat in the back. Wanda struggled to get out the car given the sheer size of her belly. The car was not even that small, she was just big.

“You okay?” Steve asked. Wanda glared at him and he put Joey down to help Wanda out the car. “If it makes you feel better, you look really beautiful.”

“Even if I look like a swollen jelly fish?” 

“Can jelly fish even swell?”

“I don’t know.”

Steve chuckled as he got Wanda to her feet. He had been so distracted that he did not notice Joey toddle straight for the sprinklers. Steve launched straight to him before he could set them off. Wanda felt a twinge in her belly but ignored it, assuming it was the latest in a long line of Braxton Hicks contractions. After Steve grabbed their son, they both walked – or waddled in Wanda’s case - to the compound.

With Wanda unable to lift Joey up she could only take his hand. Not being held by his mother had caused a bit of frustration to Joey and he would often sulk when Wanda told him she couldn’t. Steve kissed her on the head and went to the conference room while Wanda went to the lounge. Pepper was already there.

“Hey, you feeling okay?” she asked.

“Apart from the heart burn, backache, and the feeling I could burst any moment, pretty good.” Wanda sat down while Joey had headed straight for the toy box in the corner. “How come you’re here?”

“Tony and I were off to Vermont for a mini break.”

“You know a mini break sounds really good right now. We’ve not been on one since the honeymoon.”

“Does it count as a honeymoon if you bring the baby with you?”

“Of course it does. He was really good that weekend, and it was nice walking through the forest with a pushchair in summer.”

“But it would be nice to get away, just the two of you?”

“Oh god yeah.” All of a sudden, the alarm sirens went off and Wanda looked at Pepper confused. “Practice drill?”

“I don’t think so.”

Joey came scurrying to his mother and Wanda tried to pick him up to comfort him but struggled with her belly. Then the group in the conference room, consisting of Steve, Pietro, Bucky, Sam, Daisy, Natasha, Vision and Rhodey, came in all looking confused and Steve looking really worried. Then Bruce and Tony came in squabbling and Pepper instantly knew that they had done something bad.

“Hey, you two, what happened?” Steve asked.

Once both had calmed down, Bruce explained, “We tried a simulation on the computers and it blew the power.”

“You blow the power and it trips the security system,” Tony added. “We’re on lock down.”

“For how long?” Natasha asked.

“Forty-eight hours.”

“You have got to be kidding,” Wanda exclaimed. She took a deep breath and said, “It’s fine. They’re not coming for another week.”

-o-

“Feels strange being back in this room,” Wanda commented as she lay on the bed with a sleeping Joey on the other side. She had taken to her old bedroom. It really had not changed. Steve was laying a blanket on the camp bed since Wanda’s belly and Joey, in spite of his size, did take up a large proportion of the bed. “You sure you’re okay on the camp bed?”

“You’re forgetting I was a solider. I’m used to sleeping on hard surfaces.”

“I am too to be fair.”

“Yeah, but you are heavily pregnant and with twins.”

“Might do my back some good.”

“Doll,” Steve said giving her a kiss on the lips, “I would never forgive myself if you were uncomfortable. Remember our honeymoon when it poured with rain?”

“You gave me your dry sweats and jumper to wear. And then proceeded to take them off and go down on me.”

“Hey, little ears.”

“It’s fine, he’s asleep.”

Steve put his hand on her stomach and stroked over it with his thumb. “How you feeling?”

“Odd twinges, but nothing to be worried about. I think it’s Braxton Hicks.”

“We should get you checked out tomorrow.”

“I’m fine honestly Steve. I’m not going into labour while we’re in here.” Wanda leaned up to kiss him, salvaging the taste of his lips. Having sex in the last few weeks had been impossible, even if Wanda wanted to, due to the belly. “Our baby girls are going to be just fine, but they’re not coming yet."

-o-

Wanda had a very bad night’s sleep. The pain in her back seemed to have gotten worse, which made it impossible for her to get some sleep. Then Joey poked her in the face which meant she had to get up. Steve had already gotten up for his morning workout so when he got back into the room, he took Joey to get breakfast. Wanda followed them to the kitchen sluggishly.

“How many more hours are we stuck in here?” she mumbled as she sat at the table.

“Thirty-two,” Vision answered.

“You feeling okay?” Steve asked putting a juice in front of her.

“No. My back is killing me. I knew I should have slept on the camp bed.”

“You sure it isn’t contractions?” Pietro asked.

“I have given birth before. I know what contractions feel like.”

“Oh please tell me you are not in labour,” Tony pleaded.

“For god’s sake, can you all believe me when I say it’s just back ache!” Wanda stormed out of the kitchen and went back to bed. She rubbed her stomach and sighed. She tried to get back to sleep when Pietro knocked the door. “I’m sorry. I just get cranky when I haven’t slept.”

“I know. You were cranky for six months straight when were in that hostel.” Pietro lay on the other side of the bed and Wanda took his hand. “You know when you were giving birth to Joey, I was worried about you.”

“I know. I could feel it. I never told you this, but I felt you die. I felt as though half of me was ripped out my body.”

“Still feel like that?”

“Sometimes. I was worried not too long ago that we had drifted apart, but maybe we have just grown up.”

“You have. Look at you. Married, a toddler, two babies, and a house. You are not the same woman who grew up on the streets.”

“What about you, do you think you’ve grown up?”

“Well, I’ve learned patience. Being stuck in that wheelchair taught me a lot about patience. Listen, we haven’t drifted apart. We’re just two completely different people now. We don’t have to rely each other. I love you, I love Joey and I love these two. I’m not leaving you again, but I do have to step back a bit.”

“You in love with Daisy?”

Pietro chuckled and Wanda laughed with him.

-o-

Even after taking some painkillers and getting some rest, Wanda’s back pain did not seem to be relenting. She walked into the kitchen where Vision looked to be cooking again. She really hoped he had improved in nearly three years.

“Are you really cooking?” she asked.

“No. Captain Rogers and Mr Barnes thought they could cheer you up by cooking this for you. I was told to keep an eye on it.” Wanda moved over to the dish and tried it. She had to admit it tasted pretty decent, even if they used a different recipe to the one she usually cooked. “How are you feeling?” 

“Not much better. Maybe worse.” 

“I imagine that carrying two babies inside you is not easy.” 

“It isn’t.” 

“You sure that you don’t want to be examined?” 

“No. It’s just back ache. I had it with Joey. It’s normal.” It felt strange being around Vision. They had not spoken in almost three years, and it had taken Wanda a long time to forgive him for manipulating her. Yet she found it not difficult to speak to him. Maybe he was just that easy going. “Vision be honest, did you ever have feelings for me?” 

“I do not know what I felt towards you Wanda. I did not know I could have such feelings. Maybe I did. It probably was wrong to, given your relationship with Captain Rogers and the fact you were carrying his child at the time, but I learnt that romantic feelings are not something that can be helped.” 

“Do you still have them?” 

“Alas, no. I knew after you returned with Joey that there could be no future between you and I. You were very happy and I did not want to wreck it.” 

Wanda gave a faint smile, “Well, I thank you for that.” 

Later, everyone gathered for dinner. The paprikash seemed to go down well, while Joey seemed to enjoy his less spicy meatball meal.

“I think I prefer Wanda’s,” Sam commented. “It’s not bad, Wanda’s just taste better.”

“Well, Wanda won’t tell me the secret ingredient,” Steve replied.

“It’s cumin,” Wanda replied.

“I told you so,” Bucky declared.

Wanda laughed softly but stilled suddenly as she felt a pool of liquid between her legs, “Oh no.”

“Wanda?” Steve asked looking worried.

“I think my waters have broken.”

Steve immediately rushed her to the medbay, closely followed by Bruce, being the only one with any sort of medical experience.

“You certain that it was your waters?” Bruce asked as he gloved his hands up.

“It felt like a gush,” Wanda answered as she removed her leggings. Bruce immediately checked and confirmed that her membranes had shattered. “So I’m in labour?”

“You’ve been having back ache, are you sure you haven’t mistook it for contractions?”

“I don’t know.” At that point, Wanda felt her stomach seize and she gripped Steve’s hand, biting her nails into the skin. “Okay, I think I might have.”


	29. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

“Okay, we had hot water and towels,” Tony announced as he came into the medical room where Wanda was braced against the bed and panting. Steve was rubbing her back and looking very perplexed at Tony’s idea of help. “What?” 

“I think we’re good in a medical room,” Steve answered. 

“Well, I don’t know what to do in this situation.” 

“We’ve got it covered,” Wanda yelled and began moaning loudly and gripping the side of the bed.

“Okay Doll.” 

“I- I should go.” 

Tony left as Wanda stopped contracting. Steve rubbed her back and said, “He was only trying to help.” 

“I know. I’m not sure what he expected to do with the towels and water though. Do you at least have the hospital bag?” 

“It’s in the car.” 

“Can we get to it?” 

“I’ll ask someone to grab the bag. It’s lucky we parked it in the car park.” Wanda muttered something and groaned as another contraction hit. “It’s okay Doll.” 

“Please stop saying it’s okay, this really fucking hurts!” 

“Sorry.” At that point Bruce came in to check on Wanda again. Wanda felt bad that he was the one that had to deliver the babies but he did not seem too bothered by it. “How are we doing?” 

“You’re nearly there Wanda,” Bruce told her. “Nine centimetres.” 

“Great,” Wanda muttered. 

“Steve, can I talk to you a moment?” Looking confused, Steve kissed the top of Wanda’s head and followed Bruce out the room. “Listen, try not to freak out, but I’m concerned about if the situation reaches a point where Wanda may need a c-section.” 

“What sort of situation?” 

“I noticed the second twin was not in the right position. She’s breech.” 

“Breech?” 

“It means the baby comes out bottom first. Wanda may still be able to give birth naturally but it depends. We don’t exactly have the resources for a c-section, and it could be risky either way.” Steve rubbed his face and looked at Wanda. “I’ll try my best to turn the baby, but I may be well out of my depth here.” Steve took a deep breath and looked at Bruce, his eyes pleading to do his best. 

-o-

Wanda was finally at ten centimetres and in the middle of pushing the first baby out. Steve was trying to be supportive as possible but he was secretly worried about his second daughter. Wanda could sense Steve’s worry but was in so much pain she could barely talk. 

“Okay, I can see her head. Gently push now,” Bruce instructed. 

Wanda felt somewhat relieved that her first daughter’s head was not the size of Joey’s, making it easier to push her out. Slowly, the little girl slipped out of her and Wanda took a deep breath as the baby let out a small cry. 

“Oh my god,” Steve breathed. “She’s beautiful.” 

The baby was put on Wanda’s chest for a moment. She smiled as she saw the blonde hair and the sweet little face. “She really is. God, she’s so tiny.” Steve cut the cord and immediately the baby was taken away to be examined. Steve kissed Wanda on the lips. “Steve, tell me what’s going on,” she ordered quietly. 

“The other baby is breech. She’s upside down.” 

“Is she going to be okay?” 

“We’re going to try our best to turn her, but we’re concerned that you may need a c-section.” 

“We can’t.” 

“Hopefully, she’ll just do what she needs to do. She’s got more space.” 

“True.” 

Steve pushed a damp strand of hair out her eyes and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Wanda... You remember our first date?” 

“You fed me contaminated Chinese food.” 

“I meant how impromptu it was. I didn’t care what we did so long as I was with you.” 

“Me neither. You know, when you smile it lights up my life. My whole world feels better when you smile.” Steve kissed her, and Wanda salvaged the taste of his lips, the smell of sandalwood and peppermint and the texture of his lips. “I never thanked you for being there for me after Sokovia. I know I said that I never would have coped if you hadn’t been there, but I never thanked you. So thank you.”  

Steve kissed her forehead. Wanda grabbed his hand as a contraction hit and she yelled for help. 

-o-

“You okay?” Daisy asked Pietro as he finished running around the gym. He had to keep himself occupied somehow. 

“I’m fine. It’s just that I don’t like imagining Wanda in pain. It reminds me too much of when we were trapped. She had shrapnel in her leg and she was borderline septic when we got out. She was in so much pain but she could not yell or scream, and I could not even help her. Before that, when we were five, she had appendicitis and nearly died. I remember the screaming on the way to the hospital. A month she spent there. Three weeks in a coma. I never said I understood how she felt when I was in my coma.” 

Daisy smiled as she went to give Pietro a hug. “She’ll be okay. I promise.” 

Pietro lifted his head slightly and saw Bucky tapping on the window with one hand while his other hand was carrying Joey. “I think I need to go.” 

Pietro followed Bucky to the medbay where they found Wanda lying in bed with one baby tucked up in her t-shirt, while Steve was holding onto the other. All three girls looked to be healthy, even if Wanda looked drained of all energy. 

“How are you feeling?” Bucky asked walking over to the bed so Joey could get a good look his baby sisters. 

“I’m okay. Everything beyond my pelvis hurts but I’m good,” Wanda answered. She lifted out the baby and gently shushed her when she gave a little whine. “So Joey, this is Rose Tiena.” 

Steve came around so Joey could see his other sister. “And this is Lilly Aofie. So what do you think?” 

“Aofie?” Pietro asked as he moved over to look at his nieces. He smiled when he saw that they looked exactly like his sister, albeit with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

“My grandmother. We named Rose after your Baba Tiena so it seemed fitting that we should keep the theme going.” Wanda watched as Joey gently touched Rose’s nose and she smiled when he smiled. “I take it he likes them.”

“Yeah!” Joey declared.

“Well, these are the last siblings you are going to get so be nice and enjoy them,” Wanda told him as she stroked her son’s cheek.

“You never know,” Steve joked.

“What do you mean you never know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the next chapter is the epilogue. Time to wrap this baby up.
> 
> For the record, Lilly is the older twin.


	30. Epilogue

_And you can tell everybody this is your song,_  
_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done._  
_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words,_  
_How wonderful life is now you're in the world._

Epilogue

Steve heard a knock on his office door and he looked up to see a little curly blonde head poking through the crack in the door. He smiled.

"Okay Lilly Doll, you can come in." The door burst open and two curly blonde whirlwinds came rushing in. Steve got out of his seat and crouched down to kiss his daughters on the head. Lilly and Rose were a month shy of three and both were the light of Steve's life. He could tell the two apart by the birthmark on Rose's neck, as well as the slightly quiet demeanour that contrasted her from her siblings. Not that she could not rival them in the noise department if she really wanted to but she was much happier drawing than running about the house. Lilly was very much the tomboy of the two and loved to play ball games and bike riding. "You have a good day at pre-school?"

"Yes," Rose replied.

"No," Lilly answered.

"She got into a fight with one of the boys again. The girl does not know when to quit. I wonder who she gets that from," Wanda said from the doorway.

Steve smiled. Wanda was still as beautiful as the day they met, even with her long locks cut to just above her shoulders and the dark circles under her eyes. She was also sporting a wrap that contained a tiny human. James Django Rogers was completely unexpected but no less welcome. They were just happy he was healthy. James seemed the most fitting name, given his namesake's habit of turning up in unexpected places. Wanda nearly hit Steve, having remembered his comment about them never knowing that Lilly and Rose could be their last children. Still, they loved James as much as Joey, Lilly and Rose, unexpected or not.

Steve went over to kiss Wanda's lips and stroke the back of James's blonde head. "Why is she only ever my daughter when she gets into trouble?"

"They are the rules Steve. So, you coming to get Joey or do you have a stack of paperwork?"

"I don't think Natasha will mind."

Steve picked Rose up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lilly took his other hand and they proceeded to leave the S.H.I.E.L.D building and walk to Joey's kindergarten. Rose had requested to be put down and she decided to play hop-scotch on the paving slabs. Wanda smiled. She only ever wanted her babies to be healthy and happy, and while they were working on the healthy part, all four seemed to be happy children. It turned out that Steve's pre-serum ailments could not be completely avoided. The twins were particularly susceptible given that they inherited the gene that caused Steve to get reoccurring pneumonia, as they discovered when Lilly developed it twice in six months. Given the girls had the same genetic makeup, they were told Rose had the same genetic disorder. Steve had blamed himself for a while but Wanda told him to stop since it would not do the girls any good. Joey seemed to have avoided it. Time would tell if James had the gene. It was something to work through, something to bring them back to reality.

"Lilly, you're doing it wrong!" Rose complained.

"I'm not!"

"Girls," Wanda warned. Most of the time the girls were two peas in a pod, but there were some things that caused some tension between them and Lilly's lack of grace was one of them.

Soon they arrived at the kindergarten. Wanda went in to collect the oldest Rogers child while Steve was left with the girls and some of the mothers. Said mothers took a healthy interest in him, which Steve could only nervously keep his distance. He remembered the incident when one of the mothers was flirting with him and Wanda got jealous. The woman had a glare that could send fear down the Hulk's spine. She did not even need to flash her eyes red. Problem was he was hot and he was a father, which made for an unfortunate combination

Eventually, a gangly dark-haired (almost) five-year-old came charging straight at his father. Joey had lost all his baby fat and now was among the tallest boys in his class. Wanda expected that he would reach Steve's height by the time he was ready to go to college. At this point, he had paint all over his hands, some on his face and some on his jumper.

"I take it you've been finger painting," Steve commented as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Yep," Joey confirmed with a broad grin. He really did have the winning Rogers smile.

Wanda came out and shook her head at her over-zealous son. She did it with a smile, though, because she wanted happy children and Joey was the happiest of the four. James gave a little whine from his cocoon of a wrap and Wanda knew she needed to get him home to be fed.

Back at home, they found the decorations for Joey's fifth birthday party. With thirty children from Joey's class, Lilly and Rose, Cassie, Clint and Laura's brood, Tony and Pepper's adopted son Jack, as well as all the adults, it was going to be a full house, and the full house would need feeding.

After dinner, Wanda began preparing some food for the party. With about thirty-five party boxed to prepare, Wanda was keeping it simple. Each child would get some chopped carrots with hummus, a small sandwich, and a cupcake, while there would be bowls of chips and various other snack items around the house.

"James is down, I'll give the girls a bath in a moment. You sure you not doing too much?" Steve asked as he kissed the back of her head.

"Of course not. Our baby boy is five years old. Can you believe it?"

"No. I think it was just yesterday he was crawling all over the living room floor."

"That'll be James soon."

"You sure? He could be like Rose and refuse to crawl."

"I'll give you that. Listen, I'm going to the doctor on Thursday, get that implant."

"You sure?"

"We can both agree James took us by surprise, me especially. I don't want that to happen again, so it's better to be safe."

Steve nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. Before he could press her lips along her neck, there was a shout from the living room, "DADDY ROSE HAS GOT MY BOOK!"

"Duty calls."

-o-

The sun peaked through the crack in the curtains and Wanda groaned as it woke her up. Steve felt her move and he woke. "It's not even six."

"I know," she muttered. "You know, it's quiet."

Wanda softly kissed him. Just as Steve rolled on top of her, the door burst open and Steve quickly rolled off.

"IT'S PARTY DAY!" Joey exclaimed, launching himself onto the bed, his slightly worn Iron Man plushy in hand. Steve let out an 'oopf' noise as his son landed on his shin.

"Joey, it does not start for another eight hours," Wanda commented as she sat up to kiss her son on the forehead. "Happy Birthday my love."

"Does this mean we have to get up now?" Steve asked. Wanda gave him a look and he lifted Joey off his leg. "Come on. Let's get you some pancakes for breakfast."

Soon Rose and Lilly were awake and Steve made them some pancakes while Wanda fed James so he could settle for a nap. Then there was the fun task of blowing up balloons. Once the kids were dressed, Pietro arrived to take the older kids out for the morning so Wanda and Steve could set up the living room and kitchen. They settled on a costume party so the kids could come in whatever they wanted. Lilly and Rose were going to wear matching bumblebee costumes while Joey was going as a Jedi since _Star Wars_ had become his latest obsession.

"You ready for our home to be invaded by five-year-olds?" Steve asked once he hung the banner up.

"Well, we have all our friends coming first before the tide comes."

The doorbell rang and Wanda answered it. Joey and the girls ran upstairs and Steve followed them up to help them. Pietro and Daisy walked in, a present in Daisy's hand disguising the slight swell of her stomach. Natasha followed not long after and was succeeded by Bruce. They made it work for a year before Natasha's duties at S.H.I.E.L.D were becoming too much of a priority, and they had to make an amicable split. Tony and Pepper arrived shortly after with a two-year-old boy. Jack Stark, originally Jack Rusesabagina, was adopted not long after Lilly and Rose were born since they finally agreed that then was a good moment. Jack and Rose seemed besotted with one another, while Lilly often looked on with a disgusted scowl. Then again, she was very attached to Cassie, to the point that Steve suspected his daughter had a small crush. So while Jack and Rose ran around with one another, Cassie offered Lilly a piggy back ride. Soon Clint, Laura and the kids arrived, followed soon by Sam and Darcy, who was sporting a fetching diamond on her ring finger. Finally, Bucky came having moved into his own place the previous summer.

"You are a very spoilt child," Steve commented to Joey when he took note of all the gifts. Joey was too busy playing with Nathaniel to even care, while Lila had joined Cassie and Lilly. Cooper had decided to socialise with the adults. "And there is thirty more kids to come."

"Well, it isn't every day he turns five," Bucky commented.

"True. You really should have seen him when he was first born. I know the girls were tiny but he was small. Six pounds three ounces."

"He's still cute," Wanda replied.

"I know."

"You know, I would not be doing this if he wasn't my godson," Sam commented as he came dressed in a clown suit. "I don't understand why Pietro can't do it since it's his nephew."

"You lost the bet," Pietro commented.

"Be warned Barnes, this is going to be you when Lilly turns five."

"I'll probably have Banner's help with that since he got Rose."

"Now there is an image," Natasha commented as she sipped her diet cola. "You know I am very surprised that no one has taken the opportunity to dress up in their suit."

"Oh Tony wanted to, but I had to remind him that Joey is supposed to be the centre of attention," Pepper replied.

"Come on, Iron Man at his birthday party will make him the coolest kid in class," Tony pointed out.

"Whatever happened to us wanting the kids to have a normal life?" Clint asked.

"That went out the window the second these guys arrived on my porch," Laura replied.

Later the rest of the party arrived and Sam had to keep the kids entertained, which greatly amused Bucky who was sitting on the sidelines with one of the mothers. Steve could not help but notice the mother he was standing by giving him a small smile. Who knew, maybe Bucky could have the normal life Steve thought he would get a lifetime ago.

"You okay?" Wanda asked wrapping her arm around Steve's waist.

"Of course I am. You?"

"Fine."

Wanda looked over to Pietro, who was caressing the stomach that held his daughter while Daisy smiled, probably from the kicks. They weren't too sure if the baby would end up like Pietro or be inhuman like Daisy. So far, none of Steve and Wanda's kids had exhibited much in terms of abilities. It was possible that Joey had inherited some of Steve's altered DNA given he was quite strong. Lilly and Rose may not have given the defect that caused them to become ill, while time would only tell if James would inherit the abilities of his parents. Wanda did not mind if they didn't, since it would be unlikely they would become superheroes, which as everyone knew was not an easy job.

Steve stroked a snoozing James's cheek as he looked around at the room of people. He was just glad that everyone was happy, considering where they were five years ago. The Sokovia Accords seemed a distant memory. He looked back at his wife and gently pressed his lips to hers. Wanda smiled softly against his lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

These words were never said insincerely, and always honestly. Seven years ago, Wanda was a prisoner in a HYDRA research base with an uncertain future. Seven years ago, Steve was fighting HYDRA but had an aimless life. The second they met she threw him down the stairs, but Steve never doubted the goodness in her and Pietro. It was a near-tragedy that brought them closer and while Wanda hated the whole experience, there was some good that came from it. A fracture in the Avengers, a baby born in refuge, an impromptu wedding, and three more children. They really had come far. Part of that come down to maturity, mostly it had been down to love.

_The End_

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done. Given the amount of times this outline changed, this is a miracle. So thank you to everyone who had commented, kudos-ed, favourited and followed. 
> 
> I still have a few ideas in me. My next story will be called 'A Fault in My Code', as well as a the last story in the Of Hearts and Minds series. As well Adventures in Parenting and Babysitting will be updated sporadically. I am also planning on re-writing one of my older fics so keep your eyes out for that. 
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions, please inbox them on my Tumblr blog: maximoffsrogers. 
> 
> Again, thank you.


	31. Bonus Scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a promise to myself and my followers on Tumblr that once this reached 200 kudos, I would post a set of bonus scenes. Enjoy.

Bonus Scenes

_Post Part One: Chapter Seven_

“You sure we’re ready for this?” Wanda asked as she and Steve walked down the hallway hand-in-hand. They were going to announce their relationship to the rest of the team and Wanda was slightly nervous of how they would react.

“Well, if we don’t tell them now then they’ll find out another way,” Steve replied. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as they walked into the lounge where everyone was gathered and eating pizza. “Hey, save any for us?”

No one seemed to notice that Steve was holding onto Wanda’s hand as they took their place around the coffee table. Wanda took a slice if the spicy vegetarian pizza and took a huge bite out of it. This left tomato sauce around her mouth and Steve chuckled as he grabbed a napkin to wipe her mouth.

“Thanks,” she said giving him a soft yet flirtatious smile that seemed to pick up attention from Sam, Pietro, Natasha and Pepper. “So... Steve and I have something to tell you.”

“It’s nothing major, well it is to us, but Wanda and I are... together.” No one seemed to bat an eyelid. Steve and Wanda looked to one another in confusion. “Okay, not the reaction I was expecting.”

“Well, you two have been making googly eyes at one another,” Sam responded. “It was not a case of if but when.”

“So, you are all happy for us?” Wanda asked.

“Don’t see why not. It’s better than you two moping like sad puppies,” Natasha answered.

Wanda had to admit it was a fair point given how much they had been rather down in recent weeks. Maybe it would be the first bit of happiness that could be held onto to.

-o-

_During Part Two: Chapter Three_

Wanda was practically shaking as she was led to the medical room for what looked to be more tests. She could not imagine what else they would want, but rather than being strapped to the table, she was sat in the chair where the head doctor was standing in front of her.

“So Miss Maximoff, how have you been feeling recently?” Wanda was conflicted as to whether she should answer the question, or if she didn’t answer she’ll be shocked. “There was something that came up in your blood test. You’re pregnant.”

Wanda felt her heart stop. Pregnant? It certainly made sense within her symptoms but pregnant? It was too soon, and it was terrible timing. She was in a high-security prison and Steve was not there. Yet there was a tiny glimmer of joy there but it was dampened by her current circumstances. If she did not miscarry then she faced the possibility of the baby being taken away. Not that she would let them do it without a fight. It was hers and Steve’s baby and she was going to protect him or her no matter what.

-o-

_During Part Three: Chapter Two_

Steve’s head was pounding as he tried to sooth a screaming Joey. The poor thing was torn between trying to suck on his father’s t-shirt and crying in response to the pain in his gums. Outside, Wanda could hear her baby crying and immediately rushed in to see what the problem was.

“He’s just teething Doll. He’s been crying for the past hour,” Steve explained. Wanda immediately went to take Joey and he grabbed her finger to suck and chew on.  

“Oh my love, you must be in a lot of pain.” Joey then gave a look that reminded Wanda of Steve when he did his ‘you don’t say’ look. Wanda gave him a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll see if feeding him helps.”

“Tried. Didn’t want to take the bottle.”

“I put a teething ring in the freezer. It should be cold for him to chew on since he seems to like my finger.” Steve went to retrieve the ring from the freezer and Joey immediately started sucking on it. “There we go little man. That’s better.”

“It might be short-lived.”

“True, but he seems okay for now. It’s funny, all he has to worry about is pushing some teeth through. Life is so much simpler when you’re a baby.”

“He’s not exactly had the most straightforward life so far. It took us a month to get him formally registered, and there was the apartment search.”

“I don’t think he was aware of that. He just wants cuddles, food and changes.” Wanda kissed his forehead before handing Joey back to Steve. “So how was Ross’s testimony?”

“Jeri ripped him a new one. It looks like he will be fired by the end of the week.”

“Good. At least that is one less thing to worry about.”

-o-

_Post Part Four: Chapter Nine_

“Okay, we’re home,” Steve announced as he pushed the door open, holding onto a car seat that contained Lilly. Wanda followed with Rose in her car seat. They had just got back from the hospital to ensure Wanda and the twins were in a healthy shape following their unexpected birth. “Should we put them in their cribs or-”

“Yes. Though they need to be fed before we put them down for a nap.”

“They were fed just a couple hours ago.”

“You heard the paediatrician said. They need to be fed every two hours until they gain enough weight. They are very tiny.”

“That they are.” Steve pressed a kiss to Lilly’s head and slowly they went up the stair to start getting their daughters ready for a nap. Wanda quickly peaked into Joey’s room where he was fast asleep as usual with his bottom sticking up in the air. Bucky and Pietro were probably napping downstairs as well. “How is he?”

“Sleeping soundly. Not a care in the world.” Wanda went to the nursery with Steve and they got the babies out the confines of their car seats. They were very light, which made Wanda laugh because of how heavy she had felt carrying the girls. She knew that when she was born that she was small, way smaller than Pietro in fact. Rose was the smaller twin, pushing at just under five pounds, while Lilly was not much bigger at five pounds two ounces. They would gain weight gradually, but they had to be fed every two hours in order to do so. “Okay, let’s get you girls fed and to sleep.”

Wanda fed Lilly first on the breast while Steve fed Rose with the bottle. They planned on interchanging the two for the time being since they were often hungry at the same time and it meant both could get a fair chance on the breast and bottle. Once they both were finished, they were winded and put in their respective cribs to sleep. Both seemed to fall asleep effortlessly.

“It’s not going to be as easy as this you know,” Wanda commented.

“I know, but compared to what we have faced, this will be a walk in the park.”

-o-

_Pre-Epilogue_

“Okay kids, just be careful with your mom. She’s still rather sore,” Steve told Joey and Rose as they walked through the corridor to Wanda’s hospital room. Lilly had already charged ahead, eager to meet her new brother. Steve had taken Joey’s hand and was carrying Rose with one arm. When they finally got to the room, Lilly had already climbed onto the bed and was looking at the blue bundle in Wanda’s arms.

“Hey,” Wanda whispered softly as Rose was settled next to Lilly and Joey climbed up onto the bed. “So, this is James.”

“James?” Lilly repeated.

“James?” Rose copied.

“After Uncle Bucky,” Steve explained.

“Why did you not call him Bucky then?” Joey asked.

“Bucky is not his actual name sweetheart,” Wanda explained with a small laugh. “So what do you think of you baby brother?”

“He’s cute,” Rose stated.

“Cute,” Lilly echoed.

“I like him,” Joey answered.

“Good. Now, let’s get a picture of all four of you.” Steve ordered as he took James from Wanda and she got out the bed to sit in the rocking chair. Joey and the girls sat by the pillow and Steve gently put James in Joey’s arms. The newborn squirmed a bit but soon settled. Steve got out the camera and snapped a natural looking shot of his children before asking them to smile. Lilly pretended to tickle her baby brother and Rose pressed a kiss to the blue cap. “Brilliant. Perfect pictures.”

“When you coming home?” Joey asked.

“Tomorrow sweetheart,” Wanda answered. “They just want to check James is well enough.”

“Why?”

“No reason. It’s just a thing they have to do with all babies.”

Wanda did not expect bad news from these tests, compared to Joey, Lilly and Rose due to prematurity, or being identical twins. James’s birth was by far the smoothest, and she was very grateful for it.

-o-

_Post Epilogue_

“You should have given me more warning about how painful labour is,” Daisy commented to Wanda. Daisy and Pietro were now introducing their new daughter to her aunt, uncle and cousins.

Wanda laughed, “I did say it will hurt like a bitch.”

“You undersold it.”

In the meantime, Joey, Lilly and Rose were gathered around the baby swing where Tess Maryam Maximoff-Johnson was sleeping peacefully. Pietro was explaining that Maryam was their grandmother. Like Joey, Tess had inherited the thick black hair that came from Pietro and Wanda’s father. Tess had inherited more of Daisy’s feature’s than Pietro’s, though Wanda noted that Tess had the same nose as Lilly and Rose, given they had inherited their grandmother’s nose.

“She is so pretty,” Wanda commented when Pietro handed Tess to her.

“I do wish Mum and Dad were here to see their grandchildren,” Pietro replied.

“I know. When Joey was born, I wanted Mom to help me. She would be proud of us and she would adore these five.”

“She would. Though she would take umbrage with the names I think.”

“Maybe, but she would spoil them.”

“And I would be glad if she did, but for now I am happy.”


End file.
